A Cold War
by SqueakyTires
Summary: During the Forces of Order campaign, a war is waged on a distant planet on the edge of Imperium space. Lorn V. This planet marks a mass combat between Chaos, Orks, Eldar, and Humans. The campaign was long, hard, and bloody. Here we meet a young soldier who seeks to make his worth within humanity's light. He will join the battle as apart of reinforcement squad. (Guard x Eldar)
1. Deployment

During the Forces of Order campaign, a war is waged on a distant planet on the edge of Imperium space. Lorn V. This planet marks a mass combat between Chaos, Orks, Eldar, and Humans. The campaign was long, hard, and bloody. Here we meet a young soldier who seeks to make his worth within humanity's light. He will join the battle as apart of reinforcement squads during the 412th Cadian Regiment's first landing. Here he will see the wars of attrition that the guard suffer. Here he may stay, here he might die. It is all dependent on the sacrifice he makes.

* * *

Sean walked off the thunderhawk transport and formed up with his squad. He glanced around the landing and saw craters and blood stains of the ground. It was obvious that the men had a hard time taking the foot hold. A Sergeant and commissar soon walked towards them. Their squad consisted of nine people. Four of which was newly added before deployment. Thomas, Alice, Nate, Rudy, and himself where the first to be squared up into the happy little squad they where until the campaign. The four kept to themselves as they never really talked all that much to them. As for the others, Sean had plenty of close connections. Thomas was almost like a brother, an asshole in play, but when the chips are down he comes through. Alice was somewhat of a crush/close friend, She was cute but extremely rough around the edges and was ironically the veteran of the group. Last but not at all least: Rudy. If he didn't scream "drinking buddy" then his will make sure. He is probably the closest to Sean other than Thomas. Nate was the mystery man. He didn't no much about him, but they talked every now and then with relative mutual agreement.

"Your mission: Make sure the tech priests take command of defended points and establish turrets and listening posts. Got it?" Shouted the Sergeant as he turned to the squad. Sean and the others snapped a crisp salute sand marched off with him. "So first deployment. How you feeling?" Asked Rudy bumping his shoulder. "To be honest a little worried. I might run out of booze before the end of this." Sean replied with a chuckle, ignoring his actual reply, which was: _" By The Emperor we might die and you can joke about this!?"_ He found it unnecessary. They marched through the snow until they found a squad paired up with a hellhound. Just as they marched up, a squad of fallen space marines came crashing down in front of them.

"Contact!" Shouted one of the new squad members as they and the others rushed the marines. They fell into a firing line as they shot at the marines as they charge. Sean moved a step behind them with his lazrifle leveled as the sounds of bolters filled the air. He saw one of the new members get a little too close and was met with a chainsword. He watched as he was sawed in half and was left in two pieces on the ground.

He watched in horror as the marine attempted to rush him as well only to be blown off his feet by a plasma launcher. He didn't think twice when he emptied a lazcartridge into a space in his armor. The men fell back into defensive ranks as they began to recuperate. "Hey techpriest! Still alive?" Called their superior as he got an annoyed wave from the engineer. The post was up soon and the turrets had luckily been completed in time to fight off the next wave. "Sir!" Shouted a voice. It was a messenger as he brought news from the other front.

"Our forces are dropping all over the planet with ease!" He said with a grin on his features. The sergeant nodded with delight as the hellhound pulled to the second front. "Also we are making a push. Your squad was requested to move to the second, far west gate." He said as the NCO nodded. And like that we were on the move again.

A long silence hung in the air as they pushed forward, a man short. "So, was he anyone you knew?" Asked Sean trying to break the ice with the new members. Two shook their heads. The other slowly raised her own. "M-My brother." She muttered to him. He was kind taken back but he knew it wasn't out of the norm. "Sorry then. I didn't know." He said scratching his head. The girl looked at him, thankful for his sympathy as she looked back at the ground.

They soon founds themselves in front of a rather large situation. Multiple squads and armored vehicles crammed in front of the gate's entrance. A pair of sentinels began to fire at the gate as it took massive chunks away from it. The hellhound was busy with infantry maintaining anymore assault marine ambushes. Their squads lined the outside with a commissar in the back and the general in the front. It wasn't long when the gate fell and chaos changed focus.

The cultists sprinted out like madmen and was quickly met with with lazgun fire. The squad soon formed up and marched up to the front. There was the sounds of death and mayhem. There Sean breathed and fixed his bayonet. It was going to be close quarters and they where going to charge with sheer numbers. "Keep close and fix bayonets!" He shouted and they followed as the sergeant stepped back in shock. They than charged the skirmishing cultists. Sean's blade ran directly into a cultist's neck and he turned to slash another cultist's chest. Rudy than shot another coming from behind him, effectively saving his ass.

Alice had stabbed a cultist and ripped its lazpistol from it's hand and shot out another cultist. The newer members were holding their own as well. Staying close to their more experienced squad mates, assisting and killing their own keep. Thomas was back to back with Sean as they had fortunately got surrounded. The girl who had spoke to him planned to help, but was stopped by Rudy. "They don't like kill steals." Was all he said as she watched. They looked confident as the skirmish continued.

The cultists charged as they began to shoot into the mass. They mowed down a good chunk before heading into their separate fray. Sean slammed his elbow into one and stabbed another as Alice gave a cheer. "Not bad nooby!" She called out as he ran his blade into another cultist. Instantly it felt like it was over in an instant. Thomas rolled his shoulder in looked at Sean. "Well your useful for something." He said with a smirk as Sean was hunched over catching his breath. Meanwhile the sergeant was talking to commissar. The commissar walked toward Sean and eyed him up and down. "Do you command this squad?" He asked with an authoritative tone.

Sean shook his head as the commissar gave a huff. "Seems like you should leave the leading to a leader, but you might show promise later." He said leaving him confused with the rest of his squad. After he left there was a head count. "All accounted for, and Sean. I was expecting a promotion for you. Sorry" Said the sergeant making a quick note. Sean nodded as he and the squad got some quick rest. The battle was fair and with minimal causalities. They sat on a nearby slope as the armor was busy with more deadly fights ahead. "So how as your first bayonet engagement?" Asked Rudy as he sat next to him. "Well it was intense. I can only assume it's only the start." He said as he took a canteen offered to him by the girl who he had spoken to.

"I thought it was scary, but seeing you do that was amazing sir!" She said smiling as Sean nearly choked mid-sip. "First: I'm no sir. We're the same rank. Second: It's what I was trained. What you were trained as well. It's just what you'd expect." He said casually. She just plopped herself next him in the freezing snow. "So what's your name?" He asked her as he capped the canteen and handed back. "Noya. Y'all?" She asked as she took it back.

He than named the squad in pointed each one out. "Alice, Rudy, Thomas, Nate, and Me. Sean" He said with a smile. She turned to Nate as he wore a closed helmet with a visor. Sean noticed it and decided to poke fun. "Nate gets canned up around girls. He doesn't speak much." He said with a tease as Nate gave a warning growl. Noya gave a giggle at the two. They then turned to the other two as they seemed preoccupied. "So what about you two?" Asked Rudy coming between them. One seemed rather jittery as he reacted a little violently by jumping from his spot. The other just hummed as he dragged him back down. "Tower. This is Sparky." He said as the radical reactor turned to him. "I told you not to call me that!" He said as Sean leaned back in his seat as they continued. He laid on his back to see the sky clear. Aside the occasional thunderhawk or fighter. The sky seemed almost too clear.

He knew a greater storm was coming. As he took off his helmet and let himself relax. Noya looked over at him as he had closed his eyes. His face was young and his hair brown and cut short. It was the standard haircut, but it suited him rather well. Tower and Sparky had started a conversation, Thomas was checking his lazrifle, and Alice and Nate idling by waiting for the next assignment. Noya just watched her surroundings as armor and troops moved to the new gate breach.

About an hour passed before the next assignment which involved capturing a point within a chaos outpost. They were about to leave but Noya stopped them. "Hey guys! We should get a picture!" She said with a smile. A techpriest was holding a probe and was waiting impatiently for them to gather up. Once in postion the photo was snapped and given to them. "Rudy you look like bolter fodder!" teased Alice as they went off to march. "Sean!" Called the voice of their sergeant. Just as he turned he caught a plasma launcher. "Don't roll a one." Said the sergeant with a joking tone. As they continued their march, Sean was observing the new weapon.

Once they made it to the base they laid siege to the outpost. It was also the reason for the marine raids. The squads soon approached with marching sentinels as they encountered bolter turrets. They took cover in some shallow craters as the sentinels swept across the emplacements. Some marines began to charge as they all popped out to fight. The lazgun fire was overwhelming as Sean moved along the crater for a better position. A marine soon came down on top of him as he let loose a plasma barrage. The marine practically melted as he fell off of him. Nyoa moved over and picked him up as they rushed to the front. With their forces depleted, the chaos outpost fell quickly.

There Sean lifted the flag onto the flag position as they snapped into a salute and fell into a parade rest position. Once it was finished the outpost was added to their area. "New equipment! Come on!" Shouted a quartermaster in his new post in the area. The squad was lucky to be early as they had gotten the new armor and targeting systems. "Improved flak armor and a target helmet. Nice." Rudy said adjusting a shoulder pauldron. Sean was still readjusting to what he just witnessed. The close encounter with death made him thank the emperor.

He looked at the new helmet as it was like Nate's now. Closed with a visor that held targeting systems. He put it on as he picked up the plasma launcher. He soon stopped in his tracks as Alice and Thomas brandished grenade launchers. Sean just huffed at the fact he had a plasma launcher since they now got some infantry killers. They soon marched toward the front only to stop at an artillery field. Armor went ahead as the sentinels and hellhound moved through. They soon allowed themselves on top of a perch where they saw the whole scary scene. Cultists burnt to a crisp, marines being obliterated by lazcannon fire, and another damned gate.

This one was obviously stronger as a foul aura was on the gate. Sean just observed as the war on this front was obviously one sided and they were on top of the hill. Rudy had snagged a pack of cigarettes and offered one, which he gladly took. With a light he looked onward at the task ahead. The armor had finished it's sweep and moved to the gate. The gate took each blast and flame like nothing and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. The gate took little to no damage from each hit. He than caught something in the corner of his eyes. Eldar


	2. A Long War

Maelaeth looked onward across the cratered field as the defilers bombarded the armored vehicles. Eldar commonly see humans as simple yet somewhat intelligent creatures, but more in terms of lab testing, not as equals. She turned to her farseer. "M'lady. Shall we assist them?" Asked the council woman as she received a nod. "Yes, they may serve useful later on. But we must not be seen. I sense our presents might be compromised in this position."

She turned her head and met the eyes of a young guardsman as he stumbled back. Maelaeth saw this as well and she and the seer turned back into a webway rift. Once within their small outpost they mobilized their guardians and watched as they slowly and precisely took down the specialized generators and allowed them to retreat into the warp.

Before returing to the gate she turned back to the battlefield and watched as infantry was being mobilized. She saw that same man in the crowd and took note of his features. A well built frame and well structured body. She turned into the webway with a question.

"Who was he?"

* * *

After attempting to get Rudy to fess up if he spiked his cigarette once more he was quickly shut off by Alice. "He offered me the same thing and I feel nothing different. Why are you up and arms right now?" Asked the woman slightly annoyed. "Because I don't believe Eldar are on this planet." he said to her with concern in his voice.

Another enemy wasn't one he wanted to deal with. He also didn't like the idea of killing women, even if it's a xeno. It's not that he hated the idea of women fighting, but what should he do if they beg for life, or even death.

Alice turned and frowned at Rudy. "You did something to the cigarette didn't you?" Accused Alice with annoyance. As they bickered, Nyoa walked next to Sean.

"I guess it was a prank. Either that, or you're tired. We're about to march through so I think we deserve some rest." She said with a heartwarming smile. Sean swore she had a blush to her cheeks. Yet his mind still denied it.

He laid in a bunk in the infantry post as the bombardment echoes from outside. He glanced around in the dark and saw his friends faces. Each one lacking a smile. Quickly, a violent ruckus was heard in the bunk room near. "Sean! Get in here!"

He sprinted in and saw Alice thrashing and punching in her sleep. He to to her side and shook her foot. She shot up and grabbed his shoulders. He smiled as she stopped from wrapping her hands around his neck and felt tears rush to her eyes.

"S-Sean. I'm so s-sorry." She whimpered as he pulled her into a hug and bawled into his shoulder. Her face red and eyes pink and puffy, continued to soak his shirt as he knew her pain. Once she settled back into sleep he attempted as well.

After an hour or two he opened his eyes to glance around the room only to see blood and gore. His eyes widened with horror as a figure stood in the middle of the room. In it's hand. His sister's head, dangling by her hair. The figure was feminine, and her movement seductive and deadly. He couldn't move and watched as he dropped the head and slowly leaned into him. "I'm never leaving." She whispered as he felt the blade and her lips touch him.

He shot up in cold sweat and saw his entire squad around him. "Sean. Are you ok? You don't have nightmares like that." Said Alice sitting closest. "What do you mean?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. "You were thrashing about and screaming: "I'll kill you!"" Said Rudy with a worried look. Sean wondered what the dream was and thought it was to be the work of chaos.

Chaos could do many things. They could rip you apart and turn you insane at once, but they also had ways to recruit. The warp. If you're caught in the warp then you're marked for death. Your mind will slowly bleed away into insanity and you will forget what you once loved. Chaos was known to traumatize men just by staring at them for long periods of time. He rubbed his head as a priest entered the outpost. The most desperate rushed to him and prayed at his feet. Sean watched as the priest gave each one a totem or spell that would calm them. Finally and turned to him.

"You there young one. You seem in pain." He said pointing his finger at him. Sean stepped forward and keeled with a nod. "Rise guardsman. Come with me. The commissar has spoken highly of you." He said as Sean rose with disbelief. They walked out of the post and looked onward at the siege. Corpses of fellow guards men and broken machines littered the area, displaying the pure truth found in war.

"I wish I could save everyone of them but I am, like you, a man. Each one is to at least have their remains buried if it is a possibility" He said with sorrow in his voice. Each man still had a look on their face. Some accepted their fate and closed their eyes and prayed they would join the side of the emperor. Others had faces had twisted horror on their features. They had to have stared into the eyes of the warped raider marines and cultists. The priest mutter some prayers and turned to him.

"You lead a successful charge into some cultist and came out unscathed with your comrades. That proves to me that you are worth the time of the priest's personal time." He said with a soft smile on his wrinkled features. "Sir, I believe you must be mistaken. I disobeyed my NCO and came out due to luck." He said kneeling to him. The priest smiled as he offered a hand.

Sean took it with the conviction that he was dreaming. He than gave him a light tap on his chest. "Guide yourself among the fray. You're possessing the ability to change such an event as this one." He said as he walked back from the front. Sean walked to his bunk in silence. He ignored everyone asking questions and demanding answers. As he laid in his bed he thought of the events of today.

 _"By the emperor. Give me strength to carve a path to my allies."_

* * *

Maelaeth watched the distance camps as they prepared to break the hold. The snowy peak sent small shivers up her spine as she watched the movement among the siege camps. She wished to see the man again, he had sparked an interest in her that she **needed** to be investigated. The repeats of his form and images gave her worse chills than the snow and the thought of his mouth bending to a smile made her heart skip beats.

She grumbled as she didn't see him at all, but she prayed a little that she could live long enough to see him again.


	3. Fallen Fortress

Sean and the other soldiers shuffled in place. The call was upon them. With the gate destroyed, they where tasked with destroying the defilers that bombarded the field ahead of them. "Men, I want you all to know that you may not all survive. So I want each and everyone of you to know that your sacrifice will not be in vain, as it will secure a foot hold on a planet long lost to the Imperium of Man. Priest, if you may." He said, ending his speech for the priest to give them their prayers.

Sean looked at his squad. Each one was checking gear and loading up. The plan was to have sentinels sweep the inside for armor and infantry, and then begin the assault. He glanced at the charge on his plasma launcher and nodded at the full battery. He turned to see Alice walking to him. He fumbled with the gun to put it back on his chest holster and nearly dropped it. "Sean... Thank you." She said with a soft smile. This shocked Sean as she was actually showing real sympathy. She hadn't done that since he had come out of his world, which was only 2 years ago.

He was born on a penal world. His father was believed to be a deserter and mother a cultist. By the mercy of his adopted father, he was sent to the military, sparing him anymore harm. During his life on the world, he seen men and women fight tooth and nail at each other. Rape, murder, chaos worship, it was all almost common place. He hated it so much that he ended up shooting down three boys that were turning to the chaos that consumed the planet. He was then forgiven and granted access to the military. He didn't dare to fight the judgement of others, because he knew how hard it is to fight just for basic human needs and survival. The world was name: St. Josmane's Hope of the Cadian sub-sector.

He was loading up with his squad as the assault prepared. He and the others heard the sounds of roaring engines and screaming of squeaky tracks. The shutter of the cabin indicated they were mobilizing. As they waited, the sounds of explosions rattled through the cabins. Even Sean wasn't mistaking it, artillery was hitting them hard. He than heard the sounds stop and the firing of the lazcannon mounted on the chimera. The door snapped downward and they rushed out and was met with lazgun fire.

Sean had a small heart attack as he came face to face with a bolter turret. He thought himself lucky as it seemed powered down. The turret didn't turn him into mincemeat so he thanked who ever did that. He hid next to it with his squad as they took shots at nearby cultists, effectively ripping up their infantry enough to let theirs insert. After reloading, Sean and his squad moved into the space and divided and conquered. Suddenly a deploying chimera was ripped apart by a defiler shell. Sean was knocked down by the shock wave and attempted to get up. The minute he sat up a cultist was on him. It raised a knife above it's head and attempted to slash his neck. He grabbed it's wrists and reversed the knife back into it's chest and proceeded to stab it time and time again.

Even while it was dead, Nyoa had to drag him off while he dangerously swung the knife constantly. After he settled down, the marching of sentinels ran through and tore through the defilers like a finger through wet tissue paper.

They had won. The marching of infantry platoons and rolling treads of basilisks sound through the field as the squad was left breathless. "Tower, Sparky, Sean, Rudy, Thomas, Nate, and Nyoa." Called out Alice giving a head count on the squad. The sergeant nodded as he gave a impressed hum and returned to the commissar. Sean felt something else helped them today. He saw the eldar staring him down and yet when the deployed the turrets were off and the gate fell like a chump. He didn't feel like this was going to end well.

He shook his head at the thought of a xenos helping them. So many uncontrollable soldiers took the dignity of their soldiers, and if not that then hey had to hold a grudge for defeats by a race less intelligent then they are. He than had an interesting thought: _"Do eldar have a thing for humans?"_ His spine was racked with shutters and slight disgust. The thought stayed though and he had even more crazier thoughts ranging from romance to lust. He would understand if they wanted sex, being so uptight meant you had to loose steam at one point.

"Men, we will establish and fortify a foothold here. We will cleanse this planet of orks and chaos. We will reclaim our titan!" Shouted their general as they began to dig in.

* * *

Maelaeth looked onward at the ork bases and nodded at the rangers. Their rangers mobilized and pushed through smoke and gravel as they lined up the ork boss. With a single volley the tub of lard dropped like a sack of gems.

She shifted uncomfortably as the march was hard and the interest in the guardsman turned into near obsession. The sight was interesting enough, but now she dreamt of what he would be like. Like another soldier, or a maniac? It ate at her during the deployment since they first locked eyes.

"Council woman. Is there something wrong?" Asked the farseer. She just gave a nod as the seer listened in. "Some humans are interesting, yes? I wish to find a specific specimen." She said grabbing the seer's attention at full. "Yes they have odd qualities, but I we need to focus on the survival of the soul stone. As for who or what's the specific life form you seek?" She asked with interest. Knowing one of her council seeking an individual specimen meant that they were of great interest.

"A simple guardsman among the humans. I should keep my eyes encase I find him. Corpse or living." She said with a stern voice. The seer nodded, believing that the specimen will be of grand achievement. "Mistresses, Ork stronghold ahead. Human forces plan to march through by next 7 rotations. Shall we assist on the assault?" Asked a banshee commander. The seer and council member exchanged concerned glances and nodded. "There maybe a valuable specimen among the military. We must mobilize and intercept. We are bound to the path anyway." Said the seer looking at the operations from a tactical point.

The banshee saluted and moved to inform and Maelaeth was thinking about that same soldier, praying he will survive the reckless assaults the Imperium orders.


	4. Ripped Away

Sean looked at the sprawling battlefield. It was only a week after claiming the chaos stronghold. It was also a week of marching and little sleep.

When they arrived they knew the situation. The crew for the titan had been shot down and was under heavy fire. It was clear, this objective outweighs everything. Even every life on the battlefield today.

He had never seen a spacemarine, like many they were rare sights to be certain. To even see a space marine made you feel blessed.

He knew better though. Blessed or not, it meant that the situation was bad. If it put up a struggle for spacemarines then it could be suicide for normal humans. He looked down at the plasma launcher he held in his hands. It's sky blue glow was welcoming in some ways, but if he was honest, it was also scary. He had fought this hard and was lucky not to loose any friends. Yet.

The sprawling trenches and tunnels made it hard to march through and eventually made them fight for every piece of land. They were not built for something like this. Tactical operation, or ambushing maybe, but this was more Krige territory.

He trudged through the snow and mud until they came across an old sentinel depot. "We have sentinels sir! They seem operational!" Called a radioman from one of the other squads. After some silence he heard the order to hold out. They quickly entrenched themselves into the position. Some time passed as they felt the cold set in. Soon tech priests moved to repair and play with the sentinels and garage.

The cold air whipped around him as the frost settled in. He looked at the slope that lead down into a death pit. It was a mess; previous squads had passed through as scouts during the first deployments, and not many returned. He looked down at his plasma launcher as it hummed in his arms. To a guardsman, it was equipment like this that kept their life away from the warp.

"Sean, you ok? You've been kinda out of it since the stronghold." Asked Alice as they awaited for the go ahead. "I just don't like this position. Enemies can have high ground, jump squads, and worse if they can keep the ultra marines down." He said as he looked through the bitter cold mist. The ultra marine chapters where one of the best marines to have on the field, and they where going to need their help in this fight. "I know. Sean if you ever need help, just tell me." She said with sympathy in her voice. She put a hand onto his shoulder.

Sean smiled, but the cold cut through it all. Something was watching them, and it was hungry.

* * *

Maelaeth looked at the hasty entrenchment through the thermals and saw the familiar form of the guardsman she was tracking. "Councilwoman, do you see the secondary objective?" Asked the farseer as she joined her on the escalated terrain. "Yes, they seem to be preparing to use armored vehicles to punch through." She said as the soldiers where mobilizing. Taller forms entered the binoculars. "Strange, must be their mechanized command." She said as they pushed through machine gun nests. They pushed through one after the other, the tall entities charged forward while destroying everything in their path with heavy weapon fire. "They seem keen on pushing through. Wait the stronghold!" She said as she snapped to the ork artillery waiting for ambush.

"I will mobilize the troops to infiltrate, we'll need the orks slowed down either way." Said the farseer as they pulled back from the ridge. They slowly pushed through the snow as their builder constructed a webway toward their path. Once through they where in the stronghold as they began to recall a force detachment.

She looked as their builders began to quickly forge small beacons and coordinate the next jump. She began to have growing concern and nervousness as they prepared for their sabotage.

* * *

Sean's nervousness was growing more by each step forward; nobody had died yet and that wasn't a good sign for guardsmen luck, as it meant it was running out. He than saw a massive trench that was littered with bodies and small bits of shrapnel.

"Forward!" Shouted the commissar as they marched. "I don't like the looks of this shit." He wispered as Alice moved a little closer to Sean. Suddenly the sounds of rockets being lit filled the air on their launch. "INCOMING" screamed a guardsman as explosions ripped the air around them. "Ambush! Fall back!" Screamed out sergeant just as he was blown to bits. "Shit! Move move!" Screamed Tower and Nate as they picked up Rudy and Twitch. Thomas was already out of range, so it was him and Alice.

"Sean!" She screamed as the explosions rang around them. Sean grabbed her hand and they guided each other toward their lines only for a rocket to land next to them. They were now thrown back further into the fire zone.

Sean groaned as he got up and looked around. Alice was nowhere to be seen. He looked everywhere he could, until he found her. She was missing and arm and a leg and was gasping. Her remaining arm stretched out to him as she muttered something. Her arm dropped and life left her eyes before he could even get to her. "Sean! What are you doing!?" Called Noyah as he stood there motionless.

The helpless look Alice had was frozen on her face as he felt everything slow down. The rest of his team was holding Noyah back as she was the one furthest from the ambush. It was odd to him. The shells moving slowly toward him, the shrapnel flinging around. He couldn't see it as he looked at her lifeless corpse.

"Alice...?" He muttered before being knocked down by another blast. He felt the shock and pain, but didn't scream. He looked around him and saw he squad crying for him. He didn't even flinch as he felt shrapnel slowly embed itself lovingly into his side. He didn't have the will to say anything.

The barrage ended. He wasn't getting help anytime soon though. He laid amongst the bodies, not dead but wishing he was. He just stared at the sky as he thought of Alice.

 _"She's gone. Now you have me"_ purred a voice. He wanted to look, but he didn't dare move as a shadowy figure approached him. The dark silhouette was driven back though, as new entities showed. "Asset secured." It whispered as the slowly dragged him into an odd looking structure.

It buzzed and crackled with baby blue arcs lacing it's inner structure. "Will it survive the transition?" Asked a voice as some others muttered as they slowly walked through. The buzzing and energy that passed through him went past in seconds and found himself gasping for air. The figures hung over him as he caught his breath and held his bloodied side.

One stood out in particular.

* * *

She'll kill them. Rip up the orks for wounding her project. She had no idea why she was feeling this fury, but it was consuming her like wildfire.

"We need medical attention on this mon'keigh!" She called as some ranger and banshee medical squads approached. The shrapnel wasn't deep, but he was attempting to struggle as he tried to rip himself away from the hands of the banshee's and rangers that brought him in. "Is he the one?" Asked the farseer as she nodded. She gave a hum as she observed his form and something slightly more.

After managing to sedate him, they finally commenced emergency surgery. "W-Why t-the fuck a-are eldar d-doing her!?" He attempted to shout at them as they picked shrapnel from his wound.

"Shut it mon'keigh! Orders from the council!" Shouted a ranger as they continued to work on his wounded form. After properly cleaning and clearing the wound, they soldered the wound shut. He screamed in pain as not even the drugs he was given could withstand the burning of his flesh.

He fist shot out and slammed the ranger in his face mask. A new crack decorated his mask as he yelped and recoiled back from the punch.

He was then put into bounds as they wrapped and dressed the wounds as best they could. The eldar medics had limited experience with human medical study, so they used disinfected cloth instead of any other wraps, fearing that certain substances could harm their objective.

"Damn it! Answer me xeno, why the hell are you on Lorn V!?" He shouted, only to be silenced by a banshee kicking his chest. "Stand down sister, I shall speak to him." She said to the banshee leader. She nodded and moved onward to communicate with him. He held his tongue as she knelled down to him.

"May I know your name?" She asked as he growled. "Why'd you care?" He hissed as she just sighed. His angry expression made her feel an odd pleasure, like he was going to attack them at any moment. "So we don't have to call you mon'keigh all the time." She said as she looked down to him. He hissed as he looked down.

"Sean." He muttered as she smirked. "Their. That wasn't so bad wasn't it?" She said as he shouted. "Piss off!" He screamed as the farseer approached. "You should be grateful. We've just finished clearing the way for your pitiful assault." She said as he looked at her in surprise. Maelaeth nodded as everyone was preparing on exiting the ork camp.

She still felt his burning anger toward them, but it seemed to cooled down slightly as he was brought to his feet. "We are here under the circumstances of a greater evil." She explained as the small military force prepped for the jump.

Sean looked around as they moved for a webway gate. She looked at the soldier as he marched forward. Though wounded, we walked strait and was showing no weakness to them. It was almost intimidating and was setting her uneasy.

Maelaeth was loving it. Once they moved passed the portal. They found themselves in the snowfields once more and marching.

She moved in front with the farseer and heard her whisper to her. "He holds a strange, and strong, aura. Not psychic in anyway though." She said as they trudged through the winter wasteland.

She wondered what she could possibly be thinking. Was she feeling the same way about him, or was she doubting her judgment? In an odd way she wanted neither.


	5. Prisoner

He marched through the snow behind the eldar witch. As they marched, he noticed just how much she glances behind her back at him. "So, mind telling me what the hell is so evil? Other than the heretics, nothing seems evil enough to be a major threat." He said as the farseer glanced back at him. "It is one that exceeded your race's evils. Lifeforms that wish to eliminate all organic life." She said as they pushed onward.

He grumbled and felt the biting cold of the snow with each step. His boots were ruined and he was forced to be a prisoner. He was wondering if he can manage to take a couple down before dying or if he could escape and give the intel off. He glanced up to see her peeking at him again.

"Why am I here then? Unless y'all are desperate enough for soldiers then I highly doubt you'll need me." He said only for a wraith to unsheathe her blade behind him. "Then I should dispose of you." She growled only to be stopped by a council woman. "He still holds some value. What do you say farseer?" She asked as she turned to her for confirmation. She nodded and looked at the wraith.

She was the squad leader as shown with the markings on her armor and layout. She sheathed her blade and grumbled at the higher ranks. Sean remembered Alice as they marched on. Her hopeless face was burned in his mind as he remained silent. When they stopped for camp. He didn't care if he froze or died fighting.

"Asset, the council wishes to talk to you." Said a ranger with a familiar crack running around his mask. He didn't want to move as he just hummed. The ranger gave a sigh as he turned to report back. He looked into the winter wasteland as he was at the edge of the camp. He then felt a warm wet substance hit his cheek and slid down. Another and another and his eyes stung.

 _"Damn it damn it damn it! Pull yourself together! You're a soldier!"_ He thought as he tried to stop it only to feel the tears start to flood down his cheeks at increasing rates.

"Damn it." He sniffed as he remembered the smile he will miss and never see again as Alice made her appearance solidified. "Damn it. Stop crying you fucking-" he cut himself off with a hiccup and he just gave up. The grief was overwhelming. He had lost friends in the past no doubt, but this ripped away any emotional barriers he built.

He thought he was in falling in love, only for it to be ripped away by the wars he waged. The council woman then came to collect him only to stop just a couple meters away.

* * *

She had never seen a human cry. Correction, she never seen a human cry from true sorrow. Mealaeth looked at him as he took off his helmet. His face was structured in a fashion more young compared to most humans she has seen. His hair now dark brown by the sweat, grease, and moisture it had collected on deployment. Getting a closer look, she saw a scar running down the back of his neck into his shirt, presumably running to his back.

He was staring out into the wasteland with tears in his eyes, until his facial features flinched. She looked passed, following his gaze and saw a band of orks, around four, heading their way. She quickly got on her radio. "Farseer! We've been spotted on the north-east side. Get-" She stopped herself as she turned to see Sean running at them. He held a knife in his had as he roared into battle.

"Stupid mon'keigh!" She shouted as she, and some nearby rangers, charged into fight. She and the rangers then stopped to see the strangest thing she could see from a military grunt. He dodged the slugga' boyz axes smoothly as he rammed the blade square into the skull of one of said slugga boyz. He than picked up the heavy axe and pivoted on his heel. The axe swung around, slashing open two orks. Suddenly he was picked up by and ork and his arm was gripped. The ork was planning on ripping his arm out, only for him to stumble back screaming in pain, holding an empty eye socket.

Sean held the abnormally large eyeball in his hand. The ork, while not ripping his arm off, managed to only rip off his uniform sleeve. He then charged in, pulling an object off his belt. He slammed into the ork and jumped on him. He shoved a strange canister like item into his throat and jumped back. They all revolted as the top half of the ork turned to bloody mist.

She looked to see him standing in the snow, his breath pounding out of him and blowing into the freezing air. He turned to see the rangers surround him. He slowly ushered his hands up as he was put into restraints and taken to the camp.

Now inside a small tent, with a lack of restraints, Sean looked onward as the two elder argued. "Farseer, he must be corrupt! He took an entire squad of orks and managed to get out unscathed!" Said a ranger as Mealaeth countered. "He isn't! You surely could determine that!" She said as the farseer hummed. "The only way to make sure is to check. Strip off anything that could hold a point of corruption." She said as the ranger nodded and Mealaeth froze. Under her own mask, her face went hot.

As the ranger commanded him to strip off some of his uniform, he protested. He than had a struggle fest as multiple rangers and guardians attempted to take off his shirt and blouse. After some time, he now stood in the middle of the room half naked.

"Foul xeno!" He shouted as a ranger had gotten too close and was punched back. The man looked like a brawler as the Rangers surrounded him. No matter how many, they were knocked back or punched out. Until a certain wraith leader walked in. "Farseer is something wro-" she was cut off dodging a ranger flung toward her. She than saw the situation.

The farseer and her council observing the man fighting off the squad of troops. They were one of the elite regiment guards that were meant to defend her. However, she wasn't really phased, in fact she was enjoying it.

"Come sister. Avoid him and let us watch." She said as she and the council woman watched his fight. As the wraith snuck past, she had to admit it was entertaining.

After an hour or so he was finally subdued by the battered troops, by having his fatigue catch up with him. As he was brought before the farseer and the others, he was muttering about cheap shots.

"Are you done? If you are satisfied then you mustn't be anymore corrupt than a normal human." She said as she just sneered. "Don't know, you may need them to train more." He said as a ranger hissed and kicked him. "It can take a millennia to train an eldar!" He shouted as Sean gave a chuckle. "Takes moments to kill one. Only a minute to beat one also." He said as the wraith stepped forward.

"Fighting wraiths are different than rangers or guardians mon'keigh." She said, excited for battle after his display. Mealaeth looked at the shirtless man on the ground. His toned body and muscles were slightly scarred and had decorations of battle on him. She slowly rotated around until she saw his back. A scar of an unfinished chaos symbol marked the top, however the lower part looked to be scratched out by something, or someone else.

"Have you attempted the dark arts before Sean?" She said, using his name in a way that made him pissed. "I grew up somewhere that would force you to. Literally." He said as he looked down. He avoided eye contact as the farseer spoke. "You were forced into a ritual?" She asked as he gave a slow nod. "Take a look, you can see how hard I tried to erase it." Mealaeth's eyes widened as she looked at the scratch marks. Random and inaccurate, some scars are just as deep and were close to the mark.

She than turned to him and saw his eyes staring at the ground. Dead. Emotions worth to speak about: gone. She didn't want to ask as she simply returned to the farseer's side.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked the farseer as he just shook his head. She stood and slipped off her mask to reveal her face. "I am Farseer Taldeer. I command this strike force." She said as he just looked up and smirked. "And am I supposed to be impressed?" He asked as she frowned.

The wraith was about to step forward, only to be stopped by Mealaeth. "No matter how important you are, to your people or to me, you'll just become another causality in this cruel universe." He said with a dark chuckle. The eldar gave an odd reaction, the wraith leader gripped her sword as ranger held the rifles. He than shook his head and gave a growl. "I may not be a heretic, but that doesn't mean they didn't do something to me that day." He hissed as he had a headache.

Taldeer just sighed, slipping her mask on and nodding to Mealaeth. "Take him to your quarters. Since this is your project, you shall take care of your new pet." She said as the council woman just stuttered. "F-Farseer? I'm sure h-he can stay within the outer camps." She said with a light nervousness to her voice.

Taldeer just shook her head. "Unless you want him dead by morning then I suggest you keep a closer eye on him. Also, get him some clothes." She said as the farseer stood up and left the tent, her guard leaving holding their jaws and limping with her. Now alone she took him to her tent.

"I will not wear your filthy clothes xeno." He protested as she groaned. "It is cloth. Something that helps against cold. Unless you wish to be frozen then you should cover up." While he was difficult, she honestly was reluctant to give him the clothes. She had no idea why, but seeing him shirtless made her hot. She felt parts flare up that never flared up like it before. She then gave up, tossing him his old clothes, ripped and damaged from the orks and his brawling with the troops.

He took to it as he looked at the damage. He glanced at the fresher clothes by sighed and looked at shirt. He reluctantly threw away the half-sleeveless blouse and looked at his shirt.

"Need something?" She asked as he observed the light rips in the fabric. "Got a sowing kit?" He asked as he looked at her. She felt herself get flustered as she got a look into his eyes. Serious, almost threatening. It made her get worried she had a fever.

After fetching a small sowing kit, meant for fixing uniforms on long campaigns, he got to work. She had never once seen a male human sow, she now wondered if he is the only male who knows how to sow. He looked over at her and saw her staring. "What?" He asked as he continued to focus on his shirt. "I've never seen a male of your kind sow." She said as he just shrugged. "It's uncommon because we either mass produced our clothes, or it's seen as "not manly"." He said as he chuckled. "Why is it not masculine? It's a useful skill to save time, create an activity, or even a life." She said as he just shrugged.

"I've heard stories far in ancient time that since women only sowed it was kinda seen as their quality." He said as he finished a final tug and cut. Mealaeth frowned as she knew that it wasn't really a female trait. "I don't know. I guess it was all they could do then." He said putting on the shirt. Mealaeth didn't even notice how close she was when he turned to look at her. She almost yelped as she pulled away quickly.

He than looked at her and frowned. "So am I really just gonna end up as some pet?" He asked as she just glanced down. "No. Compared to most mon-" he than cut her off. "Don't say that. Say human. Hue-man" He said pronouncing the syllables. She than frowned and just gave up.

"Compared to most humans you have different qualities. One is your survivablity, I've heard your military is renown for wasting manpower." She said as he hummed.

"Yeah, I guess you can call me a senior veteran at this point." He said as he looked at the floor. "My entire squad might just be wiped out now." He said as he got up and looked around the tent. A simple prop up tent where the only elevated object was the low bed that was only separated from the ground by collapsible stilts. He looked over and saw a belongings chest and a changing screen that was powered instead of made of wood or cloths.

Everything else seems what you'd see in a military tent. It was quick and disposable in the event of a retreat or attack. He looked at the bed as it could easily fit two people with space. He was glad that he didn't need to cuddle up to her. Meanwhile she was wonder what type of sleeper he was, still, stomach-down, side? Another one took hold over her mind that she preyed wasn't the true, for her heart and dignity: cuddler. She almost exploded at the thought of them spooning in the bed with them intertwined with eachother, face to face.

She didn't even noticed when he got into the bed and said a small prayer and slept. She looked down as he didn't move, but she felt like her face was on fire. She then just took off her mask and laid facing away from him. She wondered why she felt this way. She needed books, knowledge, something to teach her these feelings.

The next day or so maybe what he shows to her, for her to experience these feelings on a greater scale.


	6. Mon'kiegh Knows Best

Mealaeth woke to find herself oddly more warm than normal. She slowly looked up as she was still waking. There a man laid, his arms wrapped around her. She was almost about to scream, only for her to look around. She was in a house instead of a tent. She turned back to the man. It was obvious it was Sean, but his features where different. Slightly older, matured in a way. His jaw line slightly angled and strong. His hair grown from a crew cut to an oddly adorable mess. He than stirred and looked at her. "Morning my mistress." He said with a tired smile. He face went a beet red as he hugged her closer.

She gave no protests as she realized something. There was no wars, no death. She felt safe, not worries if she'll die tomorrow. She looked down and saw his chest; scared and clearly marked with an eldar symbol. Her eyes widen as it was the symbol of Ing, gods. Few are able to achieve it as they have to great heroes and legends among the eldar.

She pressed herself further onto him as she heard him gave a light chuckle. "Don't tell me your ready again. My power only let's me go as far as thirteen." He said as he now had her full attention. "Power?" She asked, but as she was about to get an answer, she awakened.

* * *

She woke as she found herself on Sean's chest. She quickly and quietly pulled away as she looked at him. Same attire, same world. Same war. She knew it was too good to be true. With disappointment, she prepared for her march. She prepared her weapons: Warp staff, pistol, and communication link. She than stopped as she looked at her mask. She picked it up and looked at her reflection in it.

He dark red hair was dirty as her soft features were also decorated with smudges of dirt and rubble. She looked deep into the reflection as she wondered if her dream would ever come true, or if she'll live to even see the opportunity. She looked deeper into the reflection as she looked at the features in better detail. Her feminine jaw narrowed down along with her cheek that are lightly lifted. Her eyes shined with the color of light blue. Her features marked a mixture of an Exodite eldar and a Craftworlder. She looked back and saw Sean looking at her. She flinched as he rose further.

"I was worried there was a threat. Good to know it was just you." He said as she couldn't know if it was an insult or a compliment. Either way it meant he was easing up to her slightly. She looked as he got up and stretched. "Almost felt like I'd never wake up." He said as he was about to walk out. "Wait." She spoke out as he stopped. She slid the mask on and picked up her staff and pistol. "We'll be moving quickly. If we get separated then seek the farseer. Anyone else in the camp can't be trusted." She said as she passed him. _"If I'm separated. I'm pushing forward to my lines,_ not _your xenos freak show."_ He thought as he followed.

Now outside, they looked at the scrambling eldar moving around. She let herself move to the farseer, while Sean observed the busy packing. He than spotted a ranger with his cracked mask. "Hey." He spoke as he saw him fiddling with a tent peg knot. "What do you want mon'kiegh?" He asked with a harsh tone. Sean couldn't hold it to him. He looked around and saw multiple case like his.

He was about to suggest a way to speed up the process so they can get a head start on the ork hoards, but he didn't want to risk giving them a tactical advantage. He instead just sighed and chose a second approach. "Sorry about the fight, but just so you know though it should be expected next time." He said as the ranger just gave a low hum. He continued until he bumped into a certain wraith leader. She was carrying some ammunition crates and they nearly toppled over. "Stupid mon'kiegh!" She said as she regained balance.

"Umm need help?" He asked as she was struggling to balance the crates. "I feel like you couldn't even lift one of these." She said mocking him. He than snatched them out of her hand he looked over to her. "Were to?" He asked as the crates showed little effort to him. She looked in disbelief as he just sat there casually.

"Toward the soul stone carrier." She said as he nodded as she guided him through the disorganized scramble. He eventually set them down into an odd storage compartment she had pointed to. "How can you carry such equipment?" She asked as he just shrugged. "Wasn't much was it?" He asked she just looked onward almost offended. "If I could put it into you measuring classes; it would be around 900 pounds!(408.2kg)" She said as he just chuckled. "Now you've got to be kidding me. I may be somewhat strong, but I doubt that I could lift that much without help. What do I look like? A space marine?" He asked sarcastically only for her and some surrounding frowned at him.

"A nice note would be to not mention those monsters." She said as he frowned. "Monsters?! They unified the imperium and defended against xenos attacks!" He said as she scoffed. "Defend?! They murder thousands! They committed genocides and slaughter us!" She yelled as they were now making a scene. He gave a growl only to here a shout from the farseer.

"May the mon'kiegh Sean report to the convoy head!" He just gave a huff as he muttered to her. "We'll finished this later." He growled as she frowned. "Count on it."

* * *

He walked behind the xenos once more. His worn boots scuffing against the snow and pounding it into an icy sheet. He than noticed they stopped at a sewer outlet. "This isn't a good route. We shou-" His suggestion was cut off by the wraith leader. "May I suggest we walk through?" He looked at her as if she was insane. The farseer pondered with her council woman. "Are you insane!? That's a clear ambush location, and without management could mean mutants roam in there!" He shouted as she just rolled her eyes behind her helmet.

"We can handle an ambush, and I doubt a mutated human can do much damage. This place also has few beings that we can't handle." She said with a confident smirk behind her mask. She than made her way past her superiors. "I shall scout ahead by myself if I must." She said as she walked into the tunnel. Sean didn't know why, but he knew he had to go with. He walked passed the two and they looked at him.

"Were are you going?" Asked Mealaeth. "Gonna kill me some mutants. She pissed me off so I won't mind a distraction to help with it." He said as a headache flared in his head. He winced at the pain, but continued forward. Aldeer frowned as she noticed each headache something worse flares upon his mind. As he walked with the wraith he sensed eye on him. "This is insane." He growled as they continued further. "You can sit back and be a coward. I don't mind" She said with a snarky tone. Suddenly they heard wet thuds behind them.

The wraith was about to turn around only for Sean to stop her. "Wait for it." He whispered. Thump thump thump. The steps grew closer. A hiss and a snarl was heard as the creature stopped and sniffed the air. Sean slowly reached down and gripped his flashlight, as it was turned off because the wraith leader had her helmet light on. A screech was heard and he snapped back in a full 180. His flashlight clicked on as the mutant was revealed. It's pale skin was almost see through and had it's nails grown to claws. It's teeth almost similar to that of a massive rat. It screeched as it scampered into a lower space meant for drainage.

"What the hell was that!" She yelled as he shushed her. "Our notice to leave and go around. Come on we ne-" Suddenly the wraith was grabbed by a strip of flesh and muscle by the ankle. She screamed as she pulled her sword out and tried to slash it, only to be yanked away into the darkness before she could even move. He didn't know it until a second or so after, but he was sprinting after her. "Abandon her. She's lost. Come with me." Called voices in his head as he came around a corner to find a grotesque mass of diseased flesh.

It's gut was inflated and slashed horizontally, exposing it's intestines that seemed to double as the tentacles it use to hold the wraith team leader. She yelled as she swung the sword at the tentacles fruitlessly. She dangled above as she tried to fight it. The beast's face sagged and exposed what felt like massive wounds infected by a gangrene like disease openings.

He had to think and think fast to save the wraith. Instantly he had a plan. Just as the beast pulled her closer to it, he shouted. "HEY PUSS BALL!" He called as it moved to his attention. He glanced at his belt; two grenades left. The sewer stability; close to collapse. The gears had turned in his head as the monster shot more intestine tentacles. They attempted to wrap around him, only to latch onto a grenade wrapped into his shirt. They pulled it back deep into the monster's stomach. It gave a beltch and a dark chuckle. _"_ _3... 2... 1..."_ The second his mental countdown ended; the creature rapidly expanded and flames and puffs of smoke erupted and choked it's throat. The tentacle holding the wraith retracted dropping the wraith.

Sean snapped forward and caught her as he quickly double backed toward their exit. The creature finished it's coughing fit and glance toward to the pair leaving. It roared and slowly stood on rotten legs and arms and wound itself up into a charge. Halfway through the exit, he dropped a second grenade. It landed next to an unstable arch and detonated, collapsing the tunnel behind them.

"L-Let go mon'kiegh!" She shouted as her sword waved around dangerously. "Have you even noticed your ankle!?" He shouted as he heard the rubble behind them shift and shutter. She looked down to see deep carving in he ankle where the feverish tentacle had wrapped in place.

He continued to sprint down the hall and screamed at the exit. "FORM A FIRING LINE!" He screamed repeatedly as the beast broke through the rubble barrier. He felt the headache rip through him again and fire in his blood. "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!? FORM UP AND PREPARE TO FIRE!" He shouted as he saw disorganized forms scramble at the terrifying sight of the abomination that was gaining on them.

The instant he was in the cold, icy weather, he dropped down with the wraith as the rangers and guardians opened fire. The beast only made it a couple more steps before it lost more and more chunks of it's body. It was ripped apart head to... toe? It fell with a thud and he glanced to see it's body disintegrating as it's flesh was eaten by the massive amounts of bacteria it had built up.

He looked at her wound and saw it was luckily a clean cut. The monster was obviously planning to use her for other plans as he knew it had some control of the pathogens.

He looked at her and growled. "I. Fucking. Told you." He than got up and looked at the troops as they seemed startled. "A millennia of training huh? A MILLENNIA WASTED APPARENTLY!" He shouted the rage still present as he walked in front of the line. They were going to protest, until they saw his eyes. "Us guards men at LEAST know when to not panic. We are trained since BIRTH and apparently you have the gull to say your superior!" He shouted as he looked at each section of the firing line.

"DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF IT CAUGHT UP WITH ME SO CLOSE TO Y'ALL!?" He shouted, his voice getting soar and gruff like sandpaper. The farseer and Mealaeth looked onward in shock as he explained.

"ALL MEN HERE WOULD HAVE BEEN RIPPED APART, AND WOMEN USED AS BREEDING VESSELS FOR THAT MONSTROSITY!" He screamed as he felt the striking pain in his head as he stomped around. He felt a burning in his back and torso as he looked at each ranger, guardian, and wraith that joined the firing line. He then ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm down, ignoring the fact he was shirtless again. As he turned his back to them, a shocked gasp called out.

Mealaeth looked and saw the scratched up mark glowing a dark red. The aura wasn't like any chaos energy seen, or if it even was chaotic. He turned back and looked at them with a stern look. He than glance at the wraith on the ground as she looked at him. His mark had stopped glowing, but it was clear he was still angry.

"What's your name?" He asked as she looked up at him. "T-Telria" She said nervously as he just gave a nod and offered a hand. She slowly took it and when she did he slung her arm over his shoulder. She felt every rippling across his back and the masked gotten a lot more hot and stuffy.

Mealaeth was than met with something brewing inside her. It was a form of uncertainty. A form of anger. She didn't know why, but it was directed to Telria. "Can anyone patch her up?" Asked the human as she shifted a little more weight on him. Her side had pressed onto his as she felt something jolt when she did so. He was pulling her toward a medical squad as they help patch up the minor wound. He than started planning on a alternate route.

After some arguing and discussing, they chose a city ruin not too far from there. In truth, he knew a imperial landing had taken place during the march toward the death trenches. There they marched and it will also mark an uncertain, unholy alliance between man and eldar; for the time being.


	7. To Faith May Expose The Wicked

They had arrived. While scouts observed the outer ruins, Sean shivered in the cold. "Mon'kiegh, put on some clothes!" Shouted Mealaeth as she tried once more to get him in the eldar clothes. "N-no way xeno! Y-You can go a-and fuck o-off!" He said shuttering and speaking through chattering teeth.

Suddenly a scout ran back to the halted convoy. "An ork WAAAAAGGGG is present in the ruins, with a human landing." He said as eldar turned to the human. "What? Last I remembered there was a ork WAAAGGG behind us, and unless y'all want a cruel fate by mutant hoards, then we gotta push through either way." He said as he look at the ruined city.

They moved through slowly as they could only move with the soul stone. "Stupid mon'kiegh. I knew he would pull something like this." Growled Telria as she and her wraiths followed suit. They then found themselves right next to a ork settlement. "Damn, can we warp around this?" Asked Sean as he practically was just a couple meters from his imperium. "We can, but if we don't eliminate their warboss we can't stop long enough to think on the next camp."

He growled as he knew it came down to it. A disorganized WAAAAGGG meant that you actually had the chance of out witting it. With a warboss meant they had at least some tactics and could track you down eventually.

As the rangers were sent out, he watched as orks mobilized around, almost like preparing for an attack. Mealaeth looked as him once more as he obviously went numb to the cold, but there was no frostbite or wounds apparent that she could see. Something was obviously wrong about him. He wasn't corrupt and he didn't seem to even be touched by madness. She wondered what was happening in his head.

 _"They cannot save you."_ It whisper once more as he watched the ork patterns. "Shut up." He muttered as the voice had been pestering him since the sewer tunnels. He looked over to the warboss's position and saw the rangers all train their sights. The builders were ready for a rapid jump and he had to be too if he wanted to make it out.

The collective shots echoed as the rangers quickly retreated back into the webway. Instantly they were spotted as they moved out. The soul stone managed to jump ahead and he and everyone else with it. They thought they were in the clear until they heard a horn. They whipped around and saw a ork on top of a wall as he screamed and pointed at them.

"Shit! Form a circle!" Shouted a guardian leader as they rallied around the webway gate and soul stone. Orks started to swarm them as the gate charges reset. "Sean!" Mealaeth shouted to him. He was out of grenades and had no weapons. He looked over and saw her offering a sword.

Instantly he grasped it and charged against some slugga' boyz. He glided ork to ork, slashing them open in vital points. In his momentum, he came across the wraith leader in her element. They ran, jumped, and cut among the hoard. It was almost like a dance along the battlefield as they made short work of them.

Instantly, before anyone could say or do anything, a tankbusta took a shot a Sean. He was blown back as shrapnel shattered into him and was thrown off the side into an open canal he was close to. "SEAN!" Shouted Mealaeth and Telria as he fell.

 _"Come to me"_ it spoke to him as he felt darkness envelop his view. As he tumbled down a sudden hard impact was met with his body. He felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness. The encroaching madness and deamons in his mind coming to like. He remembered it all, the scar and what it could do. He knew what will happen to him if anyone found out. He would be seen as a heretic, a traitor, a coward. He felt his senses slowly pull together as he tried to move. His head felt like migraines were ripping through it as he rose. He struggled to stand correctly as he felt that something had broken in the tumble. He crouched down and felt the pain in his left leg. It was obviously broken or fractured at the ankle and he was stuck in what felt like a breeding pit of mutants. He looked up and heard the sounds of battle leave, but the sounds of charging orks was still apparent.

He slowly looked up as the sounds soon ceased. Chasing after the eldar who must have warped already. He slowly looked up at the wall, glancing at every detail. He found multiple loose bricks and already decaying patches of them. He slowly slipped his hand into a moldy space that he tested. He found another and another. Soon he was climbing slowly out of the pit.

Soon ripping pains spread through his body. His migraine numbing. He than prayed as he ascended. "Dear emperor, I have fought. I have killed in your name, but now I wish to know if you truly wish for me to die. If so, I only have a regret to tell." He continued onward as he felt the pain of the cuts and his broken ankle. "I only wish that I could cleanse your enemies further. I only wished to show I was truly yours alone and that I wish I could be ridden of the curse that chaos had bestowed me." He felt his arms close to giving out. His breaths heavy as the moist, cold air gave him extra resistance for him to breath. The slippery stone becoming harder and harder to hold onto, but he was a third the way to the surface.

"So I wish to know, dear emperor. Do I die here? Will I fall and just be another guardsman to report to your side? Or will I be given the strength to fight just a little more. For you, for my people, for the imperium." He said as he felt his body sliding off the brick. "For the imperium of man. For the imperium of man! FOR THE IMPERIUM OF MAN!" He roared as he pushed his body further and further. He move slowly, then accelerated to the point he was tearing loose bricks out instead of finding holes or crevasses.

Finally, he was out. He fell into the snow as he looked up. His muscles protested everything. He than turned into his hands and knees and puked. His fatigued body was begging for rest, every step would be torture. He than slowly looked up and saw the path the orks had paved. He felt his blood ignite and burn. His back flaring up. He than noticed something: his head was fine. He didn't question it as he moved. Step by step he move to find the orks crashing against imperial walls. Machine gun nests rattled as the orks were mowed down into pulp and rocket turrets built to destroy any scrap vehicles they found.

He than made his way to the back of a ork hoard and began to work. The first or didn't even react when he snatched the pin of a grenade on his belt. When the explosion set off, he moved quickly and dealt with the shoota' boyz first. One didn't even know how he got in front of him as he grabbed the barrel of his bolter and held the trigger. The rifle blew a hole into the ork and flew to the ground as he grabbed his grenades and light axe. He now had the attention of the hoard as the shouted as they shot and charged at him. He moved, cover from cover as he dodged the poorly aimed shots and flailing axes.

Soon he was close to the imperial garrison. He noticed his scars were still exposed and dashed to find something to cover himself. He than saw a dead guardsman in some rubble a with still acceptional gear. "Sorry brother" he whispered as he pulled his blouse off and took his shirt. He looked at the blouse and abandoned it. He decided that it could make him look like a poser, but snatched one of his dog tags out of respect. The hoard was now right on him as he shouted to the line. "Friendly at front!" He than dropped down into the dirt as the machine guns started up again ripped up the ork hoard. He slowly crawled toward them and found himself being pulled into a trench.

When on the entrenchment's floor, he looked up to see guardsmen around him. Each one with a lazgun trained on him. "Uhh how's it going?" He asked as a commissar came to the huddle. "Guardsman! Name and rank!" He shouted as he rose up. "Private first class, Sean! Sir" he shouted as he stood attention. Suddenly the commissar looked at him closer. "Sean...?" He asked as Sean nodded. "Impossible, you were killed in artillery fire weeks ago!" He said as he pulled his bolt pistol. "I wasn't. I was kidnapped by some xeno for a bit, then was attacked by orks and mutants." He said listing the events on his fingers. The men stood baffled until someone cried out.

"SEAN!?" Screamed a woman. Sean turned to see who it was only for it to be unmistakably Noyah. She ran up to him and looked him up and down. "Y-you died! How are you here!?" She asked as the commissar interjected. "Private Noyah, you know this guardsman?" He asked as she nodded. "He was apart of my squad during the first landings. He's a good man." She said as he just hummed. "Sean. Stay here and hold the line. I will look if we've made a mistake." He said as he slowly walked away. He turned back to Noyah who, while checking behind for the commissar, hugged him. "You're really alive! I can't believe it." She cried as he just smirked. "How's everyone else?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"Well nobody was the same since you and Alice died or disappeared." She said with a sad tone in her voice. "Did you find her?" He asked. She didn't need much context as she nodded as he just looked at her. Suddenly a violent shaking was heard. He turned to see a beast, green and massive, slowly move over to them. It held tesla coils on its back as it pulled forward.

"We can't hold that thing!" Shouted a guards man as he slowly stumbles back. He than walked next to him and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Then die fighting than instead of being a coward." He shouted to him and the other guardsmen. He looked up to see the beast slowly marching towards them. "For if this thing wishes to feast, it shall feast on lazbolts!" He Shouted as the guardsmen shouted at it. As if was going to stop it. The auto bolter turrets were then struck with the tesla arks and it was near the entrance. Just before it stepped into their entrenchments a sudden and swift shell struck the beast and it stumbled. Two Lee-man Russ tanks moved into the fray harassing it, but neither of their cannons could move it. The machine that had, followed close. "Tell the men the cavalry arrived!" Shouted the crew over the intercom. Everyone cheered and started to focus fire on the massive squiggot.

The massive machine was the baneblade. It was know as a destroyer among other things. It clashed with the beast as the barrel unloaded other shell into it's side. A massive infantry charge followed from the trenches and where reinforcements that arrived. He watched as the situation was dealt with. He found himself finally out of steam and collapsed on Noyah.

As he passed out to her muffled cries for a medic, he caught a glimpse of a familiar face as he was pulled into the base. Her dark red hair, adorable dirt smudged face, and light blue eyes met his for a brief moment. Then darkness.

* * *

Mealaeth turned to see something she never expected to see again. Sean was being carried by other soldiers as he was pulled into a infirmary. The eldar was actually luck that the imperium had accepted their call for help when they got pinned by the ork hordes. She swore she lost Sean to them as he had tumbled into a canal as he was tugged. She was quick to follow behind some other soldiers. "Where are you going?" Asked Telria as she followed close. "Sean may still live." She said as the wraith looked at her in shock. They followed close, a commissar cut them off before they could even enter.

"Why are xeno like you following these guardsmen?" He growled as the council woman frowned. "One of your soldiers are someone we know." She said as he gave a stern look at her. "Then please do go to them." He said as he pulled his pistol from his side. As they entered into the infirmary, they received glares and strange looks. She than stopped at a bed where a group of people surround Sean. "This isn't an illusion is it?" Asked one as a woman who held his hand to his side. "No he's real. He was never found dead right?" Asked another. They then turned their attention to the aliens in the clean room.

Hours past until he woke. When he did he felt a wet cloth on his head, cool and damp. He was growing to hate the cold even in the most desperate moments. "Sean." A voice spoke as he turned to see two eldar at the foot of his bed. He noticed that people surrounded him. His old squad was around him and were staring at the xenos. "Damn can I ever get away from you?" He grumbled as the eldar scoffed. "It's clear you're alright enough to make snarky remarks." Said Telria as Mealaeth hummed. "Well sorry that you imprisoned me and dragged me around through a snow hell." He said as the commissar perked up.

"They captured you?" He asked as Sean nodded. "Yeah. I understand I'm attractive, but it was a little much." He said, sarcasm heavy with his tone of voice. "At ease guardsman." He said as he turned away to report to the general. After that, attention was turned back to him.

"Well then, are you done being dead yet? I need to buy you a drink." Said Rudy with a smirk as he patted his shoulder. Thomas just crossed his arms and smirked. "Can never die, just gotta make yourself a badass?" He said as he just gave him a light punch, which was a pain on his sore muscles. Nate just hummed as he looked at him. "What about those other guys? Tower and twitch." He asked as Rudy explained. "Tower is off on sentry duty and twitch working with the minefields." He said as the xenos stared on confused.

"Tell me Sean. Who are these mon'kei-" Mealaeth was cut off once more. "HUMAN. Hue-man! And for your information, they are my squad you snatched me from." He hissed as the squad members frowned at the eldar. "Mind telling me why you captured him?" Asked Rudy as he cracked his knuckles. The hostility was growing, and Sean knew it could get worst. He was about to speak, only for a certain general and farseer to walk into the room.

"Stand down guardsmen. I'm also curious at what they are interested in." He said as he stopped at the foot of the bed. General Sturnn himself. "Sean, may you expose your troubles to them?" Asked the eldar, shifting the attention to him. He wanted to protest, only to know if he did, it could end in his demise.

"I guess y'all need to know. Alright, but I'd be better if I showed you." He said, Mealaeth looked at him. _"What is with him and stripping!?"_ She shouted to herself as he took off his shirt. When he did, he turned his back to them. He was getting use to the shocked gasps as his squads stared in disbelief. The scar he held made the commissar slowly reach to his side, while the general gave a grumble. "I'll start from the beginning if I must." He said as the general nodded, holding the commissar's hand from the pistol.


	8. Though The Wicked May Lead Faith

In the penal planet of St. Josmane's Hope of the Cadian sub-sector, before it's destruction, holds a young boy holding his mother's hand. They moved through the alleyways to an unannounced location. The young boy was pulled by his mothers hand. "Mom? Where are we going?" He asked as he was yanked across the alleys. "A place of power my son." She said as her tone of voice was completely unsettling. He was moved around until they found a small underground entrance. They moved down the stairs and met a woman in a robe. "Have you come sister?" She asked as she nodded and showed something on her palm. They were accepted and they moved deeper into the halls of the underground lair. "Mommy? Where is this power place?" He asked. She hissed. "Not now son. We are almost upon it." she said as they moved into a final chamber. There, men and women in robes surrounded an altar. They then handed his mother a robe and she put it on. "Have you brought him sister?" Asked a man as he was more taller and built than the rest in the room.

"Yes" She growled as he yanked him forward. "M-Mommy!?" He yelped as he was tossed to the altar. It was flat with the edges pointing upward, drenched in blood. "M-Mommy w-what's happening!?" He yelled as the brute of a man stepped up. "A change young one. A change that will hold your soul in the hands of the chaos gods." He said. He pulled his hood back and it exposed the symbol of chaos upon his forehead. The rest reviled themselves with separate marks expressing the gods of chaos. "Shall we begin?" Asked his mother. He turned to her and found a similar mark upon her forehead.

"M-Mommy? I t-thought chaos w-was bad." He asked as she gently pressed her hand to his cheek. "It isn't. Our emperor died a long time ago and now we are free to choose. I only wish to give you power beyond that of a corpse on a dusty throne." She said as she stroked his cheek. "N-No! The emperor isn't dead! The angles! They still live and fight! If he is, they can bring him back!" He shouted only for the man to slam a fist on the table. "Let him live in the dark. She shall show him the way. BRING THE DEAMON!" He shouted as they pulled and artifact from a slot in the altar.

It glowed and cackled with wicked energy as it was brought to him. "N-NO! Mommy please! I don't want this! I'm scared!" He screamed as he was held down, his shirt stripped and was put face down to the table. "It'll be over soon honey. You'll become a great god with this deamon and you shall rule this world of ours." She purred as he writhed and wiggled underneath the grips of the cultists. The relic was a jagged dagger that had a symbol of chaos at it's hilt. The source of the terrifying aura.

"Hurry! I fear our window may come to a close!" He said as he and some spare cultists bowed in front of a gate that sparked and screamed to life. It was blood red and lead into a domain of terror and gore. "STOP!" He scream at the top of his lungs. His screams turned to shrikes as the knife cut deeply into him with the electricity shooting into him. He wailed and screeched as he tried to resist.

The symbol was almost halfway done until he heard the marching or metal footsteps. Clanking from where they came. The cultists turned their attention to it long enough for him to scramble away. In an effort to escape them, he fell onto the still open altar box and broke away the flimsy sheet metal slot. Other relics similar to the one that he was carved with, fell onto him and cut or bludgeoned him as he curled up into a ball defending himself. He felt the surges of pain as he cried for help and for it to stop. "Hurry into the portal!" Shouted a cultist as they followed.

"Mommy!" He screamed she didn't even look back at him. The portal dispersed and he was left alone. The clanking came to a halt as massive beings stopped at the entrance. He turned his gaze at them and watched as they came into the light. Spacemarines.

"A-Angles" He muttered as he felt light relief over him. He than slowly balled up and sobbed as they cleared the room. They observed him, the half drawn chaos symbol on his back, the artifacts around him. He whimpered and sobbed beneath them. They surely knew that he couldn't even come across these by accident, and couldn't have drawn the symbol without "help". They picked him up and bandaged him as they moved to outside.

When they did, a joint force of spacemarines and planet defense forces had greeted them. "A victim?" Asked a priest as the marine set him down. "He has been scared by chaos relics. He must be cleansed with prayer." He said as the priest nodded. "Priest. Who may that child be?" Asked a commissar as he walked forward. Nobody knew him and they turned to the young boy. "What is your name young man?" Asked the commissar.

"S-Sean" He replied as they ushered him into a holy transport.

* * *

The room was silent with shock as he finished the story. "I was taken to a temple and given many baptisms and seals. In secret, every night I would work to remove the symbol with a knife I stashed away from a local guard. It eventually got to a point it didn't work and it would repair as good as new." He said as he had turned to face them. Horror and shock painted their faces as sympathy was heavy in the air. Even the general and commissar were at a loss for words.

Mealaeth had never felt such sorrow and pain from a human, and the swelling in he chest wasn't helping either. The commissar than stepped forward. "You spoke of your mother. Should we be looking for her within the imperium?" He asked as Sean shook his head. "No. You'd tell by now if she was in this realm and out of the warp."

A silence hung in the air as the general gave a statement. "You had all the chances to try and desert. Why didn't you?" He asked as he just sneered. "I'm on a planet infested with the ones who cursed me. I would prefer to kill them than join them." He said as he put his shirt back on. "And I know my emperor lives. The only regret I would have in death is that I wouldn't be able to serve him by ending his enemies." He said as he looked at the commissar and general. "But if the emperor wills it." He said as the commissar gave him a stern look.

"So be it. Private First Class Sean. I hear by-" He closed his eyes. Ready for the fire of a gun. Only to feel his shoulder being patted. "Leave you to your recovery." He said as he stepped back. The general nodded. "I believe as far as I know, you have earned your keep and more within this regiment." He said as he and the commissar turned and left. The rest of the squad was now free to shout at him.

"YOU WERE MARKED BY CHAOS!?" They had all screamed at once as he just scratched his head. "Yeah. I wouldn't believe myself either if it wasn't so annoying." He said as he looked at them. "So what god has influence over you!?" Asked Rudy as he leaned closer. "I don't know. From what I remember I hold all sorts of influences and powers that I stole unwillingly." He said as they chattered and questioned him more.

Mealaeth and Telria looked at each other as the squad had completely ignored them. They waited until things settled, they said their goodbye's and waved him off on his recovery. "So then. What do y'all want?" He asked turning to them. Mealaeth wanted to ask him about her feelings, about why she sympathized with him, or why her face and body gets hot when she was him under certain circumstances. Telria than spoke first. "Why didn't you tell us this?" She asked as his tone went very serious very quickly.

"Oh excuse me. Sorry I didn't share by traumatizing childhood. Sorry I didn't tell you how every night I have nightmares of my brothers and sisters in arms dying at the deamon's or my hand. SORRY that I didn't tell my captors that I had a living beast inside me that could kill me, them, and probably my friends if it happened to get out! I AM SO FUCKING SORRY!" He shouted as he looked at the eldar women at his bed foot. "You know how long it took me to learn how to control it and suppress it so I could repay my unrepayable dept to the imperium? Nearly my entire life up to this point. I had fought and killed for my lords and angels. I had marched through snow and SAVED your sorry asses because I knew y'all were my best shot to get back here." He said as the women were in shock. Then a small droplet fell.

Without even realizing it he had cried. He wiped the tears muttering curses as they stood in silence. "We apologize." Said mealaeth, trying her best to stay professional. _"You suffered for so long. Your entire life was made of pain. Yet you still fight for the empire you love so much. Why? What drives you? Why do I... want you?"_ Her thoughts spoke to her as she looked at him. "We'll be leaving" She said as she grabbed Telria's hand. "Wait." He spoke out as she looked back. "I still haven't caught your name." He said pointing at her. He throat went dry for a moment. She than spoke as she looked at him in his eyes. "Mealaeth." She said flatly as he smiled.

"Way too cute for eldars."

* * *

 _"STUPID HUMAN!"_ She screamed to herself as she put her face in her pillow. She was back at the camp and she was too embarrassed to think straight. _"CUTE!? Cute!? Cute. Cute?"_ It repeated in her head as she pondered his words. She than decided to request books on the eldar body. While she obviously had knowledge, she needed to know specifically what is causing it. "My lady, the literature you requested?" Said a guardian as he stood outside the tent. "Much appreciated." She said as she snatched the books and retreated back into the tent.

"The Accumulation of Power? No. The Acknowledgment of Souls? No. Here!" She said, listing off each book until she found the one she had been looking for. "The Body's Temples and It's Chambers." Said whispering out loud. She flipped through the pages until she found what was remotely looking for. She shifted through the pages and her eyes grew wide and her face red. How the hormones worked in her body and what they respond to. How certain body parts of other eldar react to it. She read each page of the section until a certain sentence came up.

"When the male's singing spear is hard and throbbing, it will enter the female's dominion and thrust in and out until it fires it's so-" She snapped the book shut as her mind was not prepared for reading that far. She than decided to skip ahead only to regret were she landed. "The most pleasureful position is know as the Grynix Pounce, were the female is on top of the male riding-" Again, book shut. She didn't dare look at it again as she simply put it into the stack off books next to her desk.

She than quickly pressed her face into the pillow on her bed as she wanted to scream at it. She then noticed something. A smell on the fabric. She smelt Sean. She found herself drawn to the spot on the pillow as she curled up to the scent. It was his traces of odor that caused her to heat up more. "Sean. You stupid, determined human." She whispered as she thought about him.

* * *

Sean was still awake in his bed. He wasn't ready to face the nightmares yet. _"What's wrong? Scared I'll get you? You honestly think you'll keep me hear? Remember what I am pitiful man."_ It sung as he frowned. _"You are my vessel and you must embrace my power. When I am free you'll feel what it means to be a shattered chaos lord!"_ She shouted as he just snickered. "I find it funny. You act all tough, yet I still resist you. And that chaos lords stuff? I. Doubt. It." He said as he smirked. _"We both know that if this continues, you and I will die and be dragged back through the warp."_ She said as he hummed.

"True, but do I give a flying fuck?" He asked as he turned over. _"I believe you do. After all, you seem to care a little more about those eldar than you even let on to yourself."_ She purred as he growled. "Bitch" He grumbled as he closed his eyes.

He than noticed something. He had no nightmares when he slept alongside Mealaeth. He gave a defeated sigh as sleep took it's long awaited dues.


	9. I Find Myself Alone

The next day was slow. Sean finally with his comrades with the sacrifice of his secret. He woke up to an abandoned infirmary and a set of clothes on a seat next to him. A small piece of paper folded in a prop up fold. "Get washed up and dress in this, -Noyah." It read as he smirked. He got up and made his way to the infirmary shower rooms. He pressed the male shower room open and saw nobody in the area. He was glad, as he usually washed in personal quarters to avoid what was obvious.

He relaxed as he stripped down to his underwear. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his hair had grown a little out of proportion and he decided to change that. He looked at the new set of clothes and noticed the knife holster was filled with a nice 9 inch blade. He grabbed the blade and hung his hand over the sink. He tested it on himself as he cut and blood ran. He nodded and confirmed it was sharp as he felt the pain in his hand throb until it was nothing.

 _"Oh the powers of chaos. You take advantage of them for the worst moments."_ She spoke again as he smirked. "What's wrong? You want me to "embrace" them by using them. Then you wont mind me using them to check if my equipment will get me through the day." He said, knowing that he annoyed her with the light pain he inflicted on himself. He always did it to scare the deamon as he knew it was afraid of death. He slowly moved the blade across his temple as held the blade at and angle to were it glided across his skull. He did this slowly and carefully as he knew it'd annoy her to the point of migraines, which would more effect him than her. He finished up and washed the blade and the hair down the shower drain. "Look good?" He asked the deamon as his back flared up. "Hideous as always" She said as he smirked. "Always a complement from you." He said with a smile.

He did a thorough wash as he felt the grim draw off of him. The color of the water changed all sorts of colors as he had the pleasure of diving into mutant infested sewers, exploding orks, and everything else that lead to the point he was at now. He loved how he finally felt as he grabbed some shampoo from a nearby cabinet for showering materials. He scrubbed his scalp with haste and strength as he was imagining the shampoo could rip away the deamon in his head. He finished a while ago, but stayed there under the warm water as he hummed. He felt like royalty at the moment.

* * *

Mealaeth had awakened rather late as she had a dream. In the middle of the night, she had a guilty moment as she opened the book again and observed the contents with a different approach. She was trying to understand it with full content, but each time it felt like too much, she replaced each picture of a male with Sean. Each chapter she read on the subject, from starting notes on the body, to the context used for the positions.

She had a long night as she still didn't know how to relive herself of the feelings that stirred, emotionally and physically. She'd looked at the book again and again, but found nothing on self-relief. She had eventually given up and went to sleep, only to be bombarded with the dreams of her and Sean. When she woke, she was the same as the night before.

She slowly rose from the bed and felt the feeling of regret as there was no man to greet her. She than got dressed, as she figured it was safer now that the orks are behind a wall, she had stripped before the night. She than looked at her gear. Warp staff and pistol.

She had lost count of how many times people thought she was under equip only to realize she had psyker like abilities. A nice portion of eldar had these similar abilities but varied on strength and capacity. She was somewhat lucky to be born with such elements to her name. Her mother, being a craftworld eldar, had taught her the path of seer. She had gone far, but faltered as her abilities couldn't hold the path. She than decided for her to follow her father. He had trained her in the path of command. As an exodite eldar, he had set her on the path of command, but he had told her it wasn't a path but she knew it was either way. Exodite eldar are renown for being reclusive from the other eldars, but her mother and father met in a very crashing and impactful way during a imperial raid. Some called her a forbidden child, but in truth she was accepted overall after the visit to her father and even managed to make her mother proud by joining the council.

She than wondered about Sean's parents. Wondering if his mother was as terrible as she seemed or about his father. He had said nothing about his father to her or his squad. She decided against trying to press him for it. She did her final checks, pressed on her mask and moved through the flaps of her tent.

* * *

She was moving towards the infirmary that held Sean. It had been shut down in an effort of his safety. The people guarding it were a mix of kasrikin commandos and Sean's original squad.

As she neared she was denied. "Oi xeno! Nobody's allowed until this one is out!" Shouted a kasrikin as he approached. He was then stopped by Noyah. "She's one of the authorized." She said as a couple others nodded. They than reluctantly let her through. "I thank you." She said as Noyah just sneered. "Don't push it. You captured him for whatever reason and I want to know." She growled as they walked in.

When they did so they were met with a man wearing nothing but a towel walking out of a shower room. "Oh. Hey." He said flatly as the eldar had halted the second she saw him. "SEAN! Put on your clothes damn it!" Shouted a blushing guardswoman as she tried to look away. Mealaeth was too busy admiring his now almost exposed body to every last detail. "Xeno what are yo-" Mealaeth fainted. As she couldn't comprehend what happened.

Sean stood there a little baffled as he was shooed off back into the showers with clothes in hand. After getting forced into the room, he simply slipped on what he needed to look somewhat presentable. The average trousers, boots, and a tank top. As he walked out with the extra clothes in hand, Mealaeth was still recovering on a bed she was put on. Noyah turned to him and put her hands on her hips. "Honestly, why were you naked!?" She yelled as he just put the clothes down on a chair nearby. "I had a shower and I forgot to grab the clothes." He said as Noyah rolled her eyes.

Noyah than decided to question him as they sat down in some roller chairs they found. "So, you were captured by the eldar? They didn't do anything bad did they?" She asked, her eyes already telling him: _"Don't lie, or else you can kiss your ammo bag goodbye"_ He nodded as he took a breath and prepared to be ready to hold her back from any rash reactions.

When Mealaeth woke up, she did not expect to see Sean holding back Noyah from stabbing her in her sleep. "You bitch! You stripped him?!" She yelled as she swung the knife around dangerously. Sean then picked her up and she was now flailing around at her. "It ok Noyah! It was only my shirt!" Yelled Sean as he struggled with the small woman he was hoisting up. "We s-suspected he was one of the corrupt humans among your ranks." She said, regaining composure. "It's still unfair!" She screamed as Sean tilted his head in confusion. "Unfair? How is it unfair?" He asked as the women quieted, Noyah even stopped to comprehend what he said.

He set her down and went to do some extra self care, deodorizing and wrapping his back with bandages so it could be more difficult to spot. The women then coversated quietly about him. "Is he that dense?" Noyah grumbled as Mealaeth shrugged. "He is a strange one." She said as Noyah turned to her. "You two didn't do anything else did you?" She asked as the eldar knew he had only gotten as far as the strip order.

She began to think back on the time he was a POW. He was treated well within the weeks. She had to admire his ability to live off the land. He had caught fish and searched for snow berries. He had even found herbs in order to calm down his headaches. All this during the couple weeks he had with the eldar.

He had even pondered making clothes out of dead roots and wood strips, but decided against it. "He was... creative." She said as Noyah perked an eyebrow. "He is extremely clever when it comes to his survival and almost lived in luxury." She said as she looked down at the floor. "We're all trained, in some extent, of survival. The thing is that survival is more seen as rationing and cycling food, water, and ammo." She said as she frowned. "He said he had many influences of the chaos gods. Could he have used their powers?" She asked as Mealaeth looked at her oddly.

"What do you mean? He never assaulted or suduced anyone for food." She said as Noyah rolled her eyes. "I forget eldar don't have much major experience with the chaos gods." She said as the eldar frowned. "Think; he could have used the power of Tzeench to figure out the type of plants and animals suitable for eating and their benefits. He also could have used the power of Slaneesh to draw certain living things to him." She said, listing off the possibilities.

Mealaeth had to admit, it was concerning. She wondered, if it was true, if he was becoming reliant on the powers he was tormented with.

"Alright! I'm ready." He called out as he walked back from taking care of himself. She saw him in the new armor. It was not like that of normal guardsman, instead it held no numbered symbols that recognized the regiment he was apart of and had a cracked chaos symbol with a sword on fire, splintering into the middle. The helmet he wore was also unmarked as it was close masked and with a visor, completely covering his face. He smiled as he watched the two women admire his new armor.

"Nice huh? Gotta keep the chaos marked obvious, but I think they at least have good taste in doing so." He said with the grin on his face. "I must ask you something in private by the way. Noyah, May you leave? We'll be out in a minute." He said, turning to Noyah she gave a nod and walked away.

"What do you wish to know?" Asked the eldar as she looked at him. He than sighed. "Well I gotta ask why y'all are still alive. Don't get me wrong if you're helping, but normally we'd kill or ignore you." He said as she just frowned and gave grumble. "Your general has agreed with Farseer Taldeer as we had helped your military twice." She said as he tilted his head in confusion. "Twice? You only helped when you kidnapped me didn't you?" He asked as she shook her head. "We had helped at a certain chaos fort. Remember when we first saw eachother?" She asked as his eyes widened.

"That's why the gate fell! You did something to weaken it right? I felt it's energy dispersed the minute it was taking real damage." He said as she nodded. He scratched his head as she then looked down. "But if it wasn't for you, we'd never make it it here would we?" She said as he face heated up slightly. It would have been their ignorance that would have ended them as they would have been killed by that mutant in the sewer.

He just shrugged. "I hated mutants ever since I discovered what they do to humans." He said as he still adjusted his armor. "What do they do?" She asked as he just looked at her. "Remember what I said? Any males are killed and eaten, while females are a gamble of breeding machine or pleasure device. Both end with her death." He said as he hissed the last sentence through his teeth. "I liked a girl once. In my home world. She was kidnapped in the middle of the night and was used for the exact deeds I described." He said as Mealaeth gasped.

"Most mutants are sterile, so they actually have more of a chance of just being a toy than a tool." He said as he looked at the helmet in his hands, viewing himself in the reflection. "That's horrid! Please tell me your forces took care of them!" She said as she couldn't imagine such a fate. He just grimaced. "No, they didn't." He growled as he looked at her. "So I burnt the hive to the fucking ground." The tone in his voice had swapped to frustration to seething anger. Fear shot through her as his eyes showed hate. She felt the fear and the anger. She felt herself gravitate toward his emotions and she stepped forward.

"Not one got out?" She asked as he nodded. Another step and she was practically face to face with the young man. She felt the heat from his face as they were locked in a staring contest, but with passion.

"It's a fate I won't even wish to my worse enemies." He said, turning his head as he realized how close his mind was to heresy. She realized how close she was also and pulled away. _"Why do I feel disappointed? What was I expecting? Did I want him to-"_ she shut her thoughts out as she looked at him. His own thoughts berating him along with the deamon. _"That's right. You're mine and will always be mine."_ She taunted as he closed her out to focus on his own thoughts.

 _"Suck it up big man. Your never gonna get her. She probably was just going to suduce you for secrets. She won't love you and nobody will. You are alone with this deamon and you must fulfill your duties before you are dragged to hell. Have fun shit-fuck."_ His thoughts weren't as better. He was about to leave only to be stopped. "I have a question, before we move out." She said as he stopped. "Yes?" He asked as he looked over. "I have this affliction. Every time I... see someone I get weird. Like my body ignites!" She said as he turned a little pale. _"Told you."_ Both his thoughts and deamon said bluntly.

"What is this feeling?" She asked as he hummed. "A specific person?" He asked as she nodded. "That's love. If you feel strange constantly and find comfort with them at the same time. That's love." He said flatly as he now moved out the door. Mealaeth pondered the word. She never expected it to be love. Not by a long shot. What she expected was a sickness or the influences of the dark gods. "Love..." she whispered as if the word was a taboo. She than felt a smile peel across her lips as she whispered to herself with a light, soft tone.

"I love you Sean..."


	10. Afraid of What I'll Become

_"So adorable when you loose hope. I think you really did want her~"_ The voice purred as he was putting on his helmet and marching towards a general and commissar waiting for him. "Ah, it is good to know that you're awake. It is time to decide what to do with you." Spoke General Sturnn. Sean frowned and nodded. "As you already know, your... sudden appearance... has raised suspicion among the guards as a dead man walking." Spoke the commissar as the general gestured them to walk with them. "So I doubt that I can rejoin my squad anytime soon, right?" He asked as the commissar nodded. "They've been ordered to silence. They vowed to it and it's already apparent that the eldar know." He said as they moved by the bay, which the base was built to close off.

"We also wish to know how your body adapts to the chaos energies. Not to tread into heresy though, we decided to let you try and expand you powers." He said as Sean frowned. "Sir, if I may ask: Is there anyway that you could remove these curses? Can the priests do anything to help me?" He asked as he hummed. "Your file says you're from the dead planet, St. Josmane's Hope. Correct?" He asked as Sean winced at the name of his hellish home planet. "Yes sir." He said as they stopped at a secluded part of the bay. "However we need to pinpoint what to expect from your abilities. What gods have the most influence." Spoke the general as he leaned over the railing.

"In the meantime you survived weeks on end of torment. That makes us interested." He said as a squad of kasrkin joined up and saluted the general. They wore the same attire as Sean did, and they only consisted of four people. "This is you new squad, but step out of line, then they're your executioners as well." He said as the leader stepped up. "Heard your marked with some pretty iffy stuff. Better pray to the emperor that you hold your sanity." He said as he eyed him behind his semi-transparent visor.

"I count everyday sir. I just want to add some notches to my belt before that day comes." He said as a girl gave a giggle. "Strapping and head strong? If I were courting you, I'd never let go." She said as the leader gave her a bump. "No flirting with squad members Spex." He said as he turned to Sean. "Son, what's your name?" He asked.

"Se-" Sean was about to talk only to be interrupted. "Wrong. You're now code name Edgewalker. Seeing as you tiptoe on the line of heresy as far as I see it." He said as he looked at the other two members in the squad. "Say hello to Bolt and Breach." He said as the two silent troopers nodded. "I'm Apex. You already figured out she's Spex." He said jabbing a thumb to the flirty woman. "Is she always like this?" He asked as Apex shook his head.

"Never. She acted like this the minute she looked at you." He said as he grimaced at him. "Just so you know, I don't like you." He growled as he stepped closer and jabbed his finger against his armor. "You are too close to a heretic, and I normally would shoot you. Chaos killed many good men so watch your back." He growled as Sean frowned.

"Asshole." Spoke a voice as everyone looked around. They turned to Sean as he covered him mouth. "Come again guardsman!?" Shouted Apex as Sean tried to stop him, only for a certain eldar stopped the altercation. "Don't punish a mon'kiegh for speaking truth." Said Telria as she walked forward. "Who may you be?" Asked the kasrkin as she took off her helmet. Her black hair flowing in the chilling wind. Her features strong, but beautiful. She marched forward and gripped Sean by the collar. "I am Telria. I had grievances first, so I get first shot." She hissed as she looked at him.

"W-What do you mean? Is it because you insulted the a-" He as quickly stopped by a slap. "We never had that fight. Some guardsmen had made a fighting pit and I got energy to burn." She hissed, her voice laced with an oddly attractive malice. He than was hoisted to her, face to face as he stared at her eyes in shock. A light grey decorated her eyes. He was then dropped as she marched away.

"Mind telling us your relationship with that xeno?" Asked Apex as he already pulled his lazgun. "Someone I had a bad time with during my death march." He said as he looked back. "I'll be right back." He said as they brass and squad looked at each other and hummed. "Fine. We will continue this next time." Said Apex as he nodded to the commissar and general.

* * *

Telria was already in the ring as Sean approached. "Show her who's boss!" Shouted a guardsman as Sean rolled his shoulder and stripped his armor off. The eldar was dressed only in the skin tight suit piece of the wraith armor. "Kick his ass ma'am!" Called some wraiths. They came into the circle as both sides cheered their own races. "So what now?" He asked as the wraith smirked.

"We fight." She says simply as they slowly circled the pit. The only thing separating them and the crowd is a little makeshift circle out of scrap wood and spray paint. As they slowly moved around the edges of the circle, they eyed each other as they prepared.

Soon a man, whom may have made the arrangements, grabbed a bucket and held it up. "5 Rounds. No biting, pulling of hair, or unneeded face touching." He shouted out of the crowd. Telria's blood was on fire. She longed for a fight with the chaos scarred man. He than hit the bucket a couple times, properly beginning the round. Telria charged forward at break neck speed, while Sean just changed his stance to defense.

She was quick and had lunged for him. Her fist had made contact with a blocking forearm as Sean shifted suddenly to an offense stance. The wraith grabbed his arm and yanked him forward as he swung a fist at her. Their momentum shifted constantly as the wraith dodged and grappled the man. They were quickly dragged to the ground, with her changing positions to land on him. She strattled the man and was about to strike him.

Just as her fist was about to make contact, he grabbed it and shifted its to his side. Another was following quick and he snatched it. Instead of guiding it, he simply jutted it up and slammed into the ground. They were close, extremely close. They felt their breath pound her faces as the fight came to a small halt. Suddenly, Sean's head snapped up and hit her chin. She reeled back as the guardsmen cheered. "Not bad Telr- xeno." He said, trying to remember that they weren't marching in snowny isolation anymore.

She growled, but smiled as he rose. They then took their stances, only for a bucket to be pounded. They returned to their ends of the circle. "Damn! Maybe eldar are really weak." Said some soldiers as Sean turned to them. "Don't assume that I didn't struggle with her. She's tough, maybe the rest can just be better." He said as he sat down on a small box.

Telria was rubbing her chin and her wraiths nodded to her. "That one must be the scarred one right?" Asked one of them. Telria nodded. "He's not using his abilities though. Must be trying his hardest to make this fair." She said as the wraiths looked over at him. "A diamond in the rough. He at least has some honor." Said on of them as they observed him.

Another round was about to start, until a commissar came up. "Men! To your posts now!" He said firing a shot into the air. The men scrambled to their regular duties, leaving the Telria, Sean, and the remaining eldar at the fight pit. "Wanna call it a draw since I gotta leave?" He asked as she nodded. Her blood still pumped as she saw him. She began to remember the struggle he gave fighting her, and fighting their elite forces. He was strong, elite, clever, and never buckled under the pressure.

"Just what are you?" She muttered as she turned to her comrades. Mealaeth was among those who watched and was astonished by him. She had seen him fight with aggression and fury, but had yet to see his normal state of combat. Yet she still wondered if he was holding back more than he let on.

She didn't have time to wonder as an alarm sounded, and Sean joined up with kasrkin squad. She watched as he and the other armored men grab their weapons and charged to the fort entrance. She and her guardian squads soon came across the sight of battle. Men and women dug into trenches and turrets aimed at the horizon. A loud boom was heard as she turned her head to see a basilisk line firing its artillery.

"Hold your ground guardsmen! Kasrkin, CHARGE!" Shouted Sean's squad leader as they charged into battle. There she saw a structure being build and gasped. A Warp gate.

Sean was charging with his squad until he they came in range with the chaos worshippers. "Strike true and strike with precision!" Screamed the kasrkins as they pushed into the fray. When Sean made contact, he took full advantage of the frail bodies of the burned out heretics, he gripped one by the throat and slammed his heads against some jagged and twisted metal shrapnel in the ground. He than turned and shot at two more charging toward him. He than saw one coming behind him and crouched down to avoid a blow to the head.

He quickly spun around, his leg extended and sweeping the radius. He kicked the cultist's leg out, then rammed his lazgun down his throat and held the trigger. He slowly stood up and charged forward as he heard his comms crackle to life. "Edgewalker! Our objective is to shut down that portal by any means!" Shouted Apex as he replied. "Got it sir. I'm deep in the swarm. You may wanna stay back though." He said as he through his lazgun down and heard his questions over the radio. "What do you plan to do?" He called out as he smirked.

"You'll see." He said as he felt the anger and pain flair up as cultists swarmed him. Soon corrupt space marines came to him. "A stronger guardsman then most. You must have excepted our gods." Said the fallen astartes as he approached. The minute he was in arms distance, he bolted towards him and slammed his fist against his chest plate.

The marine flew back as Sean snickered. _"Have you finally given up!? Are we one now!?"_ Asked a voice as it was expecting an answer. _"No. But then again, you don't want to die do you?"_ He asked as a marine charged. A massive migraine tore though him as he barley could stand. He felt his body heat up faster than a nuclear reactor and charged the marine. The marine tried to slash at him with a chainaxe, only for his sword arm gripped, then ripped off. He cackled as the bloodlust was screaming to him as he hacked him up into bits.

The other marines charged, but instead were turned to mush the same as there brother. Suddenly he had cultists and legions of space marines charging at him as he screamed at them. "Come on then! FOR THE EMEROR!" He screamed as he charged in. Every cut healed aggressively as well as every gunshot wound. He roared and slashed and killed further and further. He continued until he was just out the portal. He dodged a axe swing and slashed another marines throat out until he saw the gate.

"Edgewalker! Respond now or I will get a commissar on you!" Screamed a voice in his radio that he turned to. "No more gate? NO MORE GATE!" He screamed as he felt his entire body ignite on fire. Arcs of chaotic energy ripped and off and crosses his arm as the axe was discarded and he cocked his arm. His muscles ripped and tore at the feeling of the overwhelming power surge as the guardsmen stood far and watched.

 _"YOU MANIPULATIVE COWARD! I SHALL RIP YOUR MIND APART JUST AS YOUR BODY!"_ She screamed, but he smiled as blood had leaked from his eye as the energy surged and pulsed. His fist shot forward as a shock wave of chaotic energy ripped across the air as the gate had a massive chunk of the gate was blown off, Sean's arm with it. He gasped at the pain and headache as he collapsed backward and covered himself from the debris as the gate's side crumbled.

His kasirkin squad slowly moved forward and saw him. He twitched as jolts of electricity pulsed through him as he held the exploded part of his arm. He felt the deamon scream in his mind as she was attempting to rip it apart in an attempt to break him.

Then darkness...

* * *

Sean was face to face with it. He picked every detail out about her, and hated it. She had a slender body like slaanesh, her arms decorated with blue feathers from shoulder to wrist, her skin crimson red with dark veins exposed, and to top it all off; fangs gritting with anger and a tongue that was half the size of his body. "You. Utter. FOOL!" She screamed as her skin ignited and she grabbed his throat.

She hoisted him up and growled as her eyes were tinted with hatred. "YOU DARE MANIPULATE ME?! YOU DARE BELIEVE YOU CAN CONTROL ME!?" She screeched as she slammed him onto the flood of his mind. It was dark, nothing signifying the light of day or night. He felt oddly at peace, granted the circumstance.

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED!" She screamed as he just glanced at her. "And?" He asked as she was now in silence. She fumed as she looked at him. "Do you not want life!? I could give you a life beyond that of a soldier! I could grant you power beyond imagination!" She said pacing around him as he laid on the dark floor.

"Can I really believe what you say?" He asked as he rose from the slam. She looked at him as he turned to her. "My life has been nothing but suffering. The minute I fall for someone, their ripped away. The second I make friends, I'm taken from them with out second thought." He said as he walked up to her as she took some steps back. "I've killed in the name of my god because that's all that I think I can live for now." He said as he continued his approach. She than growled as she took more steps back.

"I have walked through hell and back, my own mother betrayed me, I was tormented and nearly killed multiple times by the civilians of my own home world, and the worst of all..." He said now in her face as she had stopped her pace. "I'm stuck here with YOU." He said as he than grabbed her hand and lifted up to his mouth. He placed a gentle kiss on it and stared at her. "I will applaud you for my death, and will love you the rest of my life if I'm granted it."

She looked at him as he opened his arms and looked at her with dead eyes. "So go ahead. You know you'll die too right? You thought I was scared of death, but you yourself are. Ironic isn't it?" He asked as he looked at her. "Do you really want me to "succeed"? Want me to be happy? Then kill me now." He hissed as he looked at her.

"Because I will reflect on my torment, as I have up until now, for the rest of my life." He said as she looked at him in shock. She never had thought he would stoop this low. She gritted her teeth as she looked at him. Kill him: She dies. He lives: He'll use her chaos abilities to serve his emperor. He looked onward waiting for a response as they stared each other down. She then walked too him as she growled. "You better thank me for this pass." She hissed as she grabbed his collar and rammed her lips onto his.

He gave a shocked grunt as he felt his body being pulled into reality.

* * *

Mealaeth was next to Sean again with the general and commissar at the foot of his bed. The farseer even thought to visit. Nobody was expecting him to suddenly jolt up and sputter. They all, but the general, jumped as he wiped his mouth and muttered curses. "Sean. Are you ok?" She asked as he looked up and saw them. "Depends." He said as he looked at his arm. It was still there, but he had a scar tapered around the area were it was once destroyed. "Sean, what you did was incredibly risky." She said as he smirked. "We guardsmen are kind known for that." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"If I may interject." Spoke the commissar as he caught their attention. "Sean, we have reason to think that what you did was heroic, but I would like to ask if you knew what you were doing." Said the commissar as the general and him shared a grim look. Sean nodded as he looked at the scar. "Yeah. This deamon is scared of death, so I gave her a choice she couldn't refuse." He said as he grimaced at the scar.

"Sean, the Inquisition has a lead on your link to chaos. I'm afraid that your time may come to an end." Said General Sturnn as Sean frowned. "Sir, what do you mean?" He asked the obviously dumb question as the general gave a sigh. "Your presence with be erased after this campaign." He said as Sean just gave a sigh. "So they really don't like me. Another one to the list I guess." He said as he looked at everyone. "Why are the eldar here? Surely the Inquisition would have your head for this as well." He said as the clunking of metal footsteps entered the room.

"That is were you're wrong guardsman." Said the voice through the helmet as he appeared, hulking over the smaller humans. A ultra marine. "My chapter and I have vouched for the general's safety. You on the other hand use chaos for your benefit." He said as Sean gave a growl. "Never for my own! I fight for the emperor, and will die for him as well!" He protested as the commissar pulled his lazgun, only for the marine to stop him.

"Exactly why. Chaos must not taint the name of the emperor or his warriors. You use it without control and still let that deamon ravage your mind." He said as he turned more sympathetic. "We had made a vow to destroy all tainted chaos, but if you learn to master this deamon. We might just show you mercy at the end of this fight." He said as Sean grumbled. "I'm not sure. This deamon is different from the others. She's not at all what you would expect from a normal one at that." He said as he explained.

"Unlike a normal deamon. She uses full fledged force and manipulation, rather than wear someone down over time like the whispers of chaos." He said as a small pain appeared. "She also has been able to give me headaches and migraines to the point were a concussion feels like a day trip." He said as they nodded. The marine spoke up. "For now, you are given permission to enter out chapels. You will pray to the emperor everyday and a priest shall give you purity writes." He said as he looked at the general. "I must return to my brothers now. I pray you can assist him?" Asked the marine as the general nodded. "He shall be in good hands. Let us leave him to his recovery." He said as they all walked.

Only one that stayed was Mealaeth.


	11. “Have We Met?”

There was an awkward silence filling the air. Neither Sean or Mealaeth spoke as they tried to think of something to do. Sean was thinking of getting out of bed, but he felt his entire body protest. _"This is what you get for tricking me for a power surge!"_ Said the annoyed deamon as he gave a sigh. "Sean, if I may ask, do you remember what your father was like?" Asked Mealaeth as she saw that he was stuck either way. Sean just shrugged, not saying anything as Mealaeth tilted her head in confusion. "Do you not know?" She asked as he shook his head.

"I don't think so. He must be dead, because he was a traitor." He said as he slumped down into the bed. "My adoptive father was a priest in the chapel I stayed at." He said as his features showed sorrow. "However, he stayed behind as the innocent population evacuated. It was then, from orbit, I watched my home world shatter." He said as she looked at him.

She than felt a small image appear in her mind. She quickly got up and grabbed his face. "What are y-" He was about to retort, only to find himself face to face with her and staring her in the eyes. She saw him. She saw the boy she had long forgotten about.

* * *

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Shouted the guards as they rushed through the halls of the craftworld's defense matrix's. "They've been spotted at the far eastern side! Blast the mon'kiegh!" Shouted gunners and loaders as they moved quick in operating their stations. She was only a junior representative in the council as she was with her mother. "Remember dear. Just as I taught you." She whispered as Mealaeth nodded. She closed her eyes and saw the blurry images.

Hulking mutant soldiers marching across halls, men and women holding themselves as they cower in fear at the assault of the ship. Then a boy. He was running back and forth, carrying munitions and aid to the soldiers and mutants. "Their not an assault vessel!" She said, whipping toward her mother. "What are they then?" She asked as the guns started to ceased fire for a moment, the operators listening close. "A refuge ship, from what it seems. They don't have major armaments and they had came from the power surge in the imperial sectors." She said as they vessel was attempting to hold itself together behind her eyes. Engineers rushed for repair, while they prepared small landing craft that could easily be shot out due to the little covering fire.

"That would mean they came from a shattered planet." Her mother whispered as a commander stood on deck. "Not worth the time, or ammo. Boost shields and continue onward, we must monitor and control any further necron outbreaks." Spoke the commander as the guns came to a complete halt and they started to speed onward.

Within the fading lights of her vision, she saw him. The boy was perhaps around 15, maybe more. He than stopped as if he was listening to something, then stared right at her within the vision. She quickly stopped as she had felt fear run through her. It was astonishingly scary at how he just looked at her with no emotion. Not anger, fear, sorrow. He had just turned to her.

In an odd way, she felt like she would see him again.

* * *

She pushed back as she looked at him in surprise. "You're him." She whispered as she collapsed in the chair she had risen up from before. He was rubbing his cheeks and face he looked over at her. "What do you mean?" He asked as she turned her head to avoid eye contact.

 _"Congratulations, another one thinks you're a monster."_ Said the deamon as he growled. She looked back to him and saw in staring down at the sheets. "You must think I'm a monster." He said, somewhat buying into the deamon's charade. Mealaeth heart leap to her throat as she bolted upward and leaned onto the bed frame. "NO!" She yelled, surprising both herself, and the cursed guardsman.

They stared at each other for a minute only for Sean to look away. "Thanks." He muttered as Mealaeth let out a sigh. Her face was warm and she acted a little too unprofessional.

Sean was wondering why a eldar had so much interest in him. The deamon on the other hand wasn't helping much with his thoughts. _"Don't get your hopes up, she's xenos and you're human. You don't want to disappoint your god. Do you?"_ It said in a teasing tone. He growled softly as Mealaeth turned her attention to him.

"Sorry." He said as he had noticed the attention. "It torments me sometimes." He said as Mealaeth frowned. She looked at him with concern as he just closed his eyes and leaned back further onto the bed. "Any way to silence her? Even for a moment?" Asked the eldar as he hummed. "One: I throw myself out an airlock to plummet into the orbit of a planet. How's that?" He asked as she rolled her eyes once more.

He gave a sigh as he knew he could never have silence. Mealaeth than got up and turned to him. She walked the side of the bed and grabbed his hand. She than left after slipping something in it. He looked at it and smiled. A small charm, it fit snugly in his palm as he heard the annoyed voice of a deamon demanding him to drop it.

He felt his eyes shut and her voice fade. For a second time in is adult life, he would sleep soundly, however a dream he never thought possible would appear.

* * *

He awoke to a soft, pleasing atmosphere. He slowly rose from the bed and noticed they hadn't moved him into a barracks or a chapel. He slowly looked around, scanning what brought the atmosphere. Simple layouts or bits and bobbles that brought the room to life, and an unknown history. The patch on his kasrkin uniform, pressed into a display case propped on a frame. A sword, hug up crossing with a staff. Finally, an iron halo, placed on top of the dresser in front of his bed. He had no idea were he was, but he assumed a commanders quarters.

Something wasn't right and he wanted to find out. He tried to get up, only for something to stop him, or someone. He looked down and felt his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. A certain eldar council member was in his bed, and under the sheets. He looked down and saw her soft, dark red hair and knifed ears. "It's too early..." She grumbled as she hugged him closer. He wanted to run, knock her off and scream, but he felt calm about it.

He couldn't even panic like he was trying to tell himself as he knew this isn't what his emperor wanted. "This could be yours." Whispered a voice as he looked around. "Heed yourself vessel, listen and obey." Said the voice as the room went dark, time freezing around him as an entity appeared. "Mortal. Do you know how I am?" Asked the figure as shadows bend around him as he squinted his eyes at it."No idea. You don't look like my deamon." He hissed as the figure as formed. Clad in a silvery armor and wielding a sword, white flames sprouting out of him at every opening. It stared at him as Sean glared back.

"I am Ynnead, god of death and whispers. I wish to converse." He said as he set his sword into a resting position. "Not sure that your a god. Never heard of the chaos god of death yet." He said as the being before him hissed. "I am no god of chaos fool. I am an Aeldari god. I have been trapped within the webways of my broken empire too long, now I wish to reforge what we have lost." He said Sean rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess. You want me to help?" He asked with a bored expression on his face. "Yes. You contain a will that can stave of a new lord of chaos. Now that I-" Sean quickly cut him off with a yawn and looked at him. "You want me to X for Y to get Z. Right?" He asked as the eldar god gave a growl. He was obviously trying to struggle with keeping his composure.

"You COULD save and entire species. Perhaps even unite your own people and god with us." He said as Sean gave a nod. "I could, but why?" He asked as the god pointed at the frozen women in his lap. "Perhaps her life could be extended beyond that of death. As you should know: us Aeldari are hunted by Slaanesh." He spoke as he walked forward and stopped at the bed foot. "So you know very well who will be behind her demise, unless you help me." He said as Sean frowned at him. He didn't know why, but it was actually compelling.

He frowned as he looked down at eldar in his lap. He tried, and failed, to resist as he observed her soft features. He honestly was lost in the subtle beauty as he turned back to god. "And if I refuse?" He asked as the god hummed. "You won't, unless you wish for the death of a species that may provide benefit to the mon'kiegh if they discover you are my vessel." He said rounding the bed and stopped next to him. He offered a hand as he looked at him.

"You'll be given a fragment of my power on first offer, until you can handle more, it will be all your getting." He said as Sean looked at the offered hand. He glanced at the woman in his sheets, then back at the god. He slowly outstretched his hand, but was stopped by something. "Halt!" Shouted a dark entity as it ripped through the fabric of the dream. "He is my vessel! I command him and only I may allow him to partner with you!" Shouted the deamon as Sean frowned.

"As a side note: I'm not as annoying as she is." He said as Sean was now suddenly extremely tempted as his hand reached further out. "Even then, I'll never disappear! I could even disrupt his influence!" They than started arguing. Sean now just sat there, his arm had dropped as he sighed. When he finally had enough he clearly stated it.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted as he looked at them. "You speak as if my opinion doesn't matter. Well guess what? It does!" He said as he slipped out from under Mealaeth. His feet hit the floor and he looked at them. "I don't want either of you in my head! Gods, deamons, and all that corrupt shit can go away. My faith is to my emperor!" He shouted as he looked at each one of them. "And I will kill myself before I let either of you take control." He growled as each entity grumbled. "So I wanna say that if y'all want to stick around, that's fine, but I might not live as long as you think." He hissed as each one just gave defeat grumbled as he felt each one fade as he slipped back into his previous position.

Sadly though, the dream was ending, but he somehow enjoyed the argument. It made him feel like he had control again. He slowly faded back to reality as he awakened.

* * *

Mealaeth has to admit; the shower facilities the humans had, bested there camp's as she felt discouraged to bathe in a river for all to see. She and some fellow wraiths and council had taken to Sean's personal infirmary, seeing as they weren't allowed anywhere else without prying eyes. Suddenly she detected a sense of confusion and pondering among the fold. "Sisters, I sense one of you have some distress." She spoke as the soldiers gave either hums or questioning looks.

"It was me council woman." Spoke a wraith, stepping forward as she spoke. It was Telria as she looked at Mealaeth. "What answer would ease your mind?" She asked a Telria frowned. "It might just be paranoia, but what if Sean had awoken and is observing us with his powers?" She asked as Mealaeth gave a chuckle.

"Impossible. I had given him a sleep charm so he should have a long peaceful rest." She said as she knew the small soul shards in the charm can calm the mind of all. Suddenly, a presence made itself know within the shower room. She felt it as she now had a sneaking suspicion. "Now he may be trying." She said as everyone in the showers geared up to fight the man. Mealaeth observered the next room over and noticed him awake, however not viewing nor idle in vision.

He was busy getting out of bed. "Never mind, he may have just woken up." She said as most of the soldiers stashed away their weapons. A sudden yelp was heard as Mealaeth and the rest of the eldar, now quickly equipped themselves once more.

Mealaeth only had time grab her warp staff and her towel, as the sense of urgency was amplified as another yell was heard. When the rushed out though, they saw him standing and stretching. Another pop filled the air as he finished his stretch and looked at them. A entire room of half naked female warriors traded his glance.

He let an audible gulp escape him; and before he could say a word Mealaeth, flustered and embarrassed, yelled and used her powers to slam him against the infirmary wall. He at least didn't need to stretch anymore. The women retreated back into the showers grumbling and resisting the urge to flay the skin off his body. As he managed to peel himself off the wall, he groaned as he looked at the last eldar. Mealaeth and Telria.

He didn't get up as Telria walked over, malice radiating off her. He honestly had no idea what was happening. He managed to scramble onto his back and slowly backed away at her approach. Eventually, his back hit the wall he was slammed on and watched as the wraith slowly walked to him.

He was confused and too scared to be aroused by the woman, since the only thing that clung to her was a towel, as she closed the gap between them. When she stopped, she looked at the man with fierce embarrassment displayed on her face as he turned his head and muttered. "I-I'm sorry?" He said. Instantly a sword hit the wall next to his head as he winced. "Don't you apologize for something you had no control over!" She screamed as she returned to the showers. He was even more confused than scared now as Mealaeth followed.

"I'll never understand women. Eldar women on the other hand; are realms I'll never try to explore even with protection." He muttered as he rose off the floor. From here it felt like normal operations may finally begin.

The eldar slowly trickled out of the showers, casting glares at him as they were now fully equip in their armors and clothes. When Telria and Mealaeth walked out, he shrunk. He was honestly scared of them, mostly because he just didn't want to die remembered as a pervert AND heretic.

Telria and Mealaeth took mercy on him, seeing a guardsman so young act in such a way meant he at least knew that it was somewhat disrespectful. They didn't really freak out due to the misunderstanding, but it felt like he was staring at them. Truth be told he was, specifically Telria and Mealaeth. Mealaeth had the curves and edges that flowed beautifully and naturally that made her seem like a model. Telria was more muscular and toned, giving her a more bulky look along her curves, yet he found himself almost fantasizing odd images about them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Telria.

Just as he turned around, her other hand made friends with the side of his face as the impact made a loud smack. "Ow!" He yelped as Telria pulled back. "Next time: don't stare." She grumbled as Sean frowned. "Don't blame me when a mob of half naked women rush in at the same time and I instinctively looked." He hummed as he rubbed his cheek.

"You did take extra time "reacting" to me and the council." She accused as he winced. Any poor word choice could make him seem like a creep. _"Just play classic romantic. After all: I wanna here some cheesy explanations."_ Said his deamon as he winced at her voice. "I-I didn't know what to do. I-It's just that..." he said looking at her and Mealaeth.

"I've never seen xenos so beautiful."

 **"SMACK!"**


	12. Depends, Would You Remember A Heretic?

Mealaeth was never embarrassed as much as she had today. Every night, she dreams about the man viewing and touching her exposed body, but now she felt frustrated as his eyes had observed her body. She felt almost ashamed at how it made her feel like a hypocrite.

She looked at Telria, who had managed to KO Sean with a perfect slap. She had stomped out of the infirmary, leaving Mealaeth and the unconscious man alone. She grabbed him under his arms and dragged him to the bed, knowing that when he woke, he would eventually be transferred toward a space marine temple. She was sadden by this because she couldn't visit him, or any non-space marine for that matter.

As she laid him in bed, she looked at his sleeping face. His eyes shut, but not relaxed. A scowl-like frown was pressed on his features as he gave deep hums in his sleep. An idea appeared in her mind as she wondered what he dreamt about. She placed her hand to his temple and closed her eyes. She focused on the link until she peered into the mental images.

* * *

The blood ran like water in a river, the corpses of fellow guardsmen hung from meat hooks as he watched mutant hoards sweep into the camp. He watched as they devoured helpless guardsmen, and violated the women. He heard there screams for help as he still muttered to himself: "It's a dream. It's a dream. It's a dream." Suddenly, it shifted to the eldar camp, but with one eldar. She turned with tears in her eyes as she sprinted to him.

He snapped, seeing the beautiful woman's face come to view as Mealaeth. He sprinted forward, but a barrier stopped him. Mutants rounded a corner, closing in on her as his fist slammed on the barrier. He cried, screamed her name as his fist struck the barrier, time and time again. He begged, screaming for it to stop as the mutants had pounced on the helpless woman.

They were quick, and merciless as the performer their acts as he shouted to them. He wanted to rip them apart and slaughter them, fury burned in him as he screamed until his throat couldn't hold. When they finished, the traumatized woman was killed with her head ripped off. The leader hung it in front of him and laughed. Her face poured with blood and the fluids of the mutants as he now couldn't help but cry. His tears flooded down his face as he looked away, but the image had burned itself into his eyes.

"Please let this be a dream..."

* * *

He shot up and saw a shocked face of a certain eldar. "M-Mealaeth?" He whispered as she nodded. His arms quickly embraced her as she almost yelped at the sudden action. She had peered into his mind and saw the whole thing. He squeezed her tightly as if he would lose her forever if he hadn't.

"Sean? Is everything alright?" She asked, knowing all well what was wrong. "No." He muttered into her shoulder as he had set his face into it. "I see." She hummed as he grumbled. "I looked into your dream. How long have you had dreams like it?" She asked as he remained silent.

"Since I got the mark." He finally whispered. She was in shock at how long it has been, yet he hasn't descended into madness. She felt something wet and warm then soak into the fabrics of her robe as she turned to look at him.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he didn't dare look at her, scared and ashamed of himself. He never asked for it, yet he was cursed with endless torment and nightmares. Never any comfort and no rest. However, she had managed to give him some form of comfort, and as the emperor as his witness he wasn't caring for his faith at the time. He felt her own arms gently wrap around him and press softly into a hug.

"It's ok now. I'm here." The second he heard her words it felt like he was in another universe. The tears increase, his mind finally met with the feeling he had never truly felt. Sympathy, he had sympathy. He sobbed softly into her shoulder as she smiled.

 _"As determined, lovable, and goofy as you are. Nobody could understand the endless horror you endure. Everyday and night I dream about the good, only for you to dream about the horrible days to come, yet still fighting. This is why I love you."_ She thought as she squeezed him closer.

A good time had passed until he stopped. He released her from his hug and wiped his eyes. He awkwardly chuckled and smiled at her. "Sorry, I needed that." He said in a weak voice as she gave a soft smile back. "No need. We all have horrors in our mind. You just needed someone to help with yours." She said as he hummed.

He cleared his throat as he was about to get off the bed, only Mealaeth to stop him. "Wait." She said softly as he looked at her. "You have something else on your mind do you not?" She asked, flaunting her obvious psyker abilities. He frowned as he looked down. He knew he at least had to tell her.

"Tell me, do you have a god of death?" He asked as Mealaeth nodded. "And that charm. What is inside it?" He asked as she looked at him strangely. "Small souls stone shards. They help some of us sleep. I just thou-" instantly she realized the order of the question. "Have you had contact with him?!" She yelled as Sean shushed her.

"Yes. But only for a night, he offered me to be his vessel for his new arrival." He grumbled as Mealaeth eyes widened. "Did you accept?" She asked as Sean shook his head. "My deamon intervened last second." He said as she frowned. He than noticed she had not let his hand go. Her soft hand held his own as the were clasped over one another.

They both realized it and slipped their hands away hesitantly. Sean felt the warm leave his hand and replaced with cold. A bitter feeling he wanted to be rid of. "I must leave." She said as she hopped off the bed. "Hey. Wait." He said softly. She turned to see his face tinted a light red and a shy look. She wanted to squeal at how adorable he looked. "L-Listen, all you have are tents. I-If the cold gets to you, f-feel free to stay a night." He said with a small, nervous stutter that made her heart leap.

One of the most dangerous men in the camp was struggling to ask a girl to stay a night. In truth; Sean never had much experience with girls since he was little, even then he only knew one that wasn't insane or a slave to others. Mealaeth wanted to leap at him, scream that she would and snuggle with him in the medical beds, but she was expected to be professional. "I'll most definitely keep the offer in mind." She said with a lively smile as she walked out.

* * *

Sean than slowly retreated back into the medbay and shouted and cheered. "She said maybe!" He yelled as he walked around frantically and giving a hop every now and again. He soon stopped and started to contemplate the day. _"Told you"_ purred a voice that tried to tug the smile off his lips. _"The man so loyal to his emperor. Fallen. To a pitiful eldar."_ She purred, successfully ruining his mood.

 _"Be a shame if you were to... loose her."_ She responded as Sean's features frowned. "Maybe I make my own decision now." He growled as the voice grew concerned now. _"What are you planning mortal?! Answer me!"_ She shouted as Sean smiled. He grabbed the charm he had left in the bed. "How about this: you either work with me, or I'll see if mister flashy is willing to play." He threatened as the deamon growled.

Suddenly the door flung open, and stomped in a certain eldar. Telria looked at him in disgust as he felt like he shrunk. Her hand shot out and grabbed him by the collar.

"What spell did you place on me?!" She shouted as he stuttered. "W-What are y-you talking a-about?!" He replied, now being shaken by the woman. "Every night I think and dream of you! You appear and show... something! It's driving me mad at just the idea of how you act!" She screamed as he couldn't even begin to know why she was acting like this. Suddenly, a blade was drawn and held to his neck. "Tell me now, or I'll send you to your gods!" She growled as yelped. "I don't know!" He shouted as he prepared for the worst.

Only to be dropped by the eldar. She stomped around, trying to stay angry, but she had no idea why she was calming down so suddenly. "That deamon must be the cause of this!" She shouted as Sean shook his head. "I control most of her influences!" He shouted as Telria growled.

"Listen we just need to calm down and-" he couldn't even finish his sentence as he was tackled down to the floor, Telria abandoning her sword. "No! It's been driving me insane! I need to know what it is, so you'll help!" She hissed as he have an audible gulp.

He was now having a sit down with eldar, and found it completely ridiculous. "So every time you think of me, your body heats up and you can't stop the thoughts?" He asked as she nodded. "It would sound like my deamon is trying to force your feelings, but I would feel it." He said, rubbing his chin. He knew that something was happening, considering this has happened to his newer squadmate, Spex.

He knew this can pose a problem that would do more harm than good. Telria was barely holding herself back, and in truth; this wasn't a new problem. Seeing him shirtless and brawling with the elite guards nearly made her want to pounce on him, but she also felt many other things about him. He had saved her, her company, and even lead the eldar to the safety of a temporary alliance. She was driven crazy every night after their fight in the pit, ideas always flashed through her head as she thought back to their scramble.

"Hey! I think I figured it out!" He shouted, snapping his fingers in front of her face. "What is it?" She asked as Sean rubbed his chin. "I think it's your reproductive cycles. I've heard you have them every now and again." He said as Telria sat there, a blank stare behind her helmet. Suddenly she grabbed his throat and growled. "Do not waste my time, I would never wish to pay with you!" She hissed as Sean put his hands up.

"You don't have to! It's natural and it means that the cycle may have happened to imprint on me!" He said as he pulled away from her grasp. "You can pleasure yourself anyway." He said as he rubbed the newly formed ring imprint on his neck.

Telria tilted her head at the statement. "How?" She asked as Sean was now confused as well. "Do you not relief yourself?" He asked as she shook her head. "How do I?" She asked, with slight urgency. Sean scratched the back of his head. He was then cut off by the door opening, exposing a techpreist and some grey knights.

"You, guardsman. Come to me." Said the priest as Sean approached. "I've been briefed about your "problem". I have been asked to give you a newer assault set." Said the priest holding out a heavy industrial bag.

"The gear is for combat and training. It is much more stronger and controlled than the kasrkin so you won't have to rely on your curse." He explained as Sean peaked inside. A grey exoskeleton automation with light alloys coating it with plates. He set it back into the bag and noticed the techpreist's stare. "You're not fraternizing with that xeno, are you?" He said with suspicion. "No, she came to me with simple questions. I've only told her of the emperor and his holy teachings." He said as the techpriest hummed.

"Be it so. My the machine spirit be with you." He said, bidding farewell. When they left, Sean let out a relieved sigh. He than frowned and had ready questions for his deamon. "I'm gonna speak to it, may you explain to anyone who enters?" He asked as Telria nodded, knowing he couldn't help her if his own faction deemed him insane and shot him.

 _"What is it now boy?"_ Asked the deamon as he growled. "You're not trying anything are you? Women don't tend to fall at my feet everywhere I go." He responded, a bad feeling sitting in his stomach. _"Well; everyday you're soooo lonely, so I thought of "adding" some company. That, and you won't believe what I could tell you."_

It took a moment to register, then it clicked. "You bitch." He hissed to himself as Telria's ears perked up. "Y-You lie." He hissed as the deamon chuckles echoed in his mind. _"For someone who lives with a deamon, you are quite ignorant when it comes to my habits. After all,_ ** _I've done it before._** She purred, Sean's eyes lacing with tears as he remembered her. The girl he had loved when he was but a boy, suddenly the memory grew cold. It was her, manipulating others with the powers of chaos and their biology to make them affectionate to him.

He couldn't even speak, his body was ridged, iced had taken hold of the blood in his veins. He wanted to breath, but couldn't as the realization set in; it was set up. From the first glance toward Mealaeth, to saving Telria. He than fell, blacking out at the emotional overload/ panic attack.

"Sean!" Shouted Telria's voice, drowned out by the ringing in his ears.

* * *

Mealaeth groaned as she had finally gotten out of the meetings. The general and farseer have been handling the diplomacy as tensions had cooled at the base. She walked into the infirmary to see Telria hoisting Sean into a bed. "What are you doing!?" She shouted, aiming her warp staff directly at the wraith. "M-My lady! He collapsed. He was speaking with his deamon a-and-" She was cut off by a hiccup. At closer observation, the woman was crying. Then realization made itself true as she now knew the situation.

He was alone in his own head, zero control, and the deamon was on the hunt.

Mealaeth was quick to move to his side as she slid her hands onto the sides of his head. "You fucking stupid mon'keigh!" She growled as she focused her thoughts, only to be blocked. She screamed as she pulled out quickly as she felt the scorch of chaos on her mind, echoing her denial and taunting her. "Damn it!" She yelled, trying again to force he way into his mind.

"Let me in you-" She cut herself off with a scream as the blockade still held. It wasn't going to let her in any time soon. "Sean, please let me in." She whispered as she slipped her hands onto him once more. "Sean, please." She whimpered, trying to break through again, but stopped by Telria. "Council woman. H-He must fight this alone."

Mealaeth shook her head at her words. "No! He needs others to help him!" She cried, tears lacing her eyes. She knew if she left them alone, it could mean the loss of the Sean she loved, or worse. "He has been alone enough!" She shouted as the wraith ripped her from him. "Council woman! H-He is either lost, or u-untouchable!" She shouted, trying to control the breaks in her own voice.

She looked at the wraith, they stared at each other with tears in their eyes. Suddenly she collapsed in her arms, sobbing a babbling prayers. Suddenly an idea brought itself to her.

The charm.

* * *

Sean couldn't see, feel, smell, hear anything. He could only tell that he was suspended. "Come to me." Whispered a voice, laced with a light comforting tone. "My vessel, my chaos lord." It called as he felt arms wrapping around him. Each arm held a voice, whispering to him about the comforts of the powers of chaos. "Feel you mind slip into mine."

He was tired, tired of fighting and loosing; time after time. He wasn't even sure if the life he had was worth it anymore. He wasn't even given a chance to hear his emperor's call. "Rest your sorry soul, may you find peace within my power." Her whispers drowned his mind with drowsiness. He wanted to stop, sleep, give in.

"DON'T!" Screamed a voice, warding away some of the tiredness. "You are a soldier of the emperor! You are ever vigilant and never tired!" It screamed as he couldn't stop it, only listen. "W-Who is this?" He tried speaking, not hearing his words, but speaking them loudly. "Whatever you wish me to be! However, most would call me the emperor." It spoke as Sean flinched.

He had to believe it was impossible, but he was stopped by the voice once more. "Have you noticed the voices have silenced? The deafening screams and whispers of chaos?" He asked as Sean tried to reply. "You are a popular man; eldar, chaos, and even I notice your will and abilities." It spoke again as Sean shook his head.

"T-This isn't the emperor!" He shouted as the voice gave a chuckle. "I am that of many names, but if you so wish to give another, then please go ahead." It spoke as Sean heard his voice. "You and the deamon are that of the same coin, just polar opposite faces." He spoke as Sean shook his head. "My lord would never compare a deamon!" He shouted as the voice sighed. "Yet I have, because what you have is no normal deamon, but a infant god of chaos." He spoke as Sean frowned.

"Why else would everyone be so interested in such a strong vessel?" He spoke once more as Sean now couldn't even wrap his head around his words. "What you say is true though, I am no emperor, but a fragment of his power. A piece of him that rejects the original vessel I once had." He spoke as Sean felt his vision come to him, his sense returning one by one.

"My child, I must ask you this: Will you allow me to take place in your mind and heart?" Asked the voice, as it came into view as an almost blinding light. It emitted a hum as it set itself into his hands. "I shall obey, until you come to contact with my main vessel, for then you shall converse with him." He spoke as Sean's eyes were almost bulging out of his head. It was a real shard of the emperor, actually giving him a choice. His lord has finally given him a sign, that he was sympathetic.

"W-Why? I-I'm like any other guardsman. Just with something that could kill me soon." He asked as the shard just hummed. "You remind me of a man with nothing to loose, he had helped the entire empire, but was obliterated by my son. He gave me the time I needed to create a final blow to my son, even managing to damage Horus's armor."

Sean was shocked, relived, and glad all at once as he hugged the shard close, but thought about it. He wouldn't want to simply turn into some saint, much less instantly lead massive amounts of troops into battle. He knew this power isn't something he could hide. "My lord, I only need but a touch. You don't need to mold yourself onto my being. While I refuse now, I wish to know if I could call on you in times of need." He whispered to the shard as a chuckle was heard.

"Of course, and just so you know; I have nothing against your feelings to the eldar. I in fact encourage it, and will give you my blessing if you determined yourself to those two." He spoke, his voice dying as the light grew brighter. Slowly he found himself opening his eyes.

* * *

If Sean had a way to die, suffocation by two eldar women would be top of the list. When he had opened his eyes and gave a light smile, they threw themselves directly at him. He felt them slam into him, each one wrapping their arms around them and pouring words out their mouths. Their breasts rubbed against his face as they constricted his breathing.

"Mmmfph!" He tried to yell as his lungs were actually cramping for oxygen. Each woman realized his situation and quickly pulled away. "S-Sorry Sean." Mealaeth said as she blushed. She had never used her body in such a way, it felt oddly fun and enjoyable with his reaction. "Damn mon'kiegh..." Grumbled Telria, a lesser cup size to Mealaeth.

If Sean could guess; Telria was almost a B, while Mealaeth was a healthy D. Sean couldn't care too much either way as he was still slightly convinced that his deamon had deceived him, and everyone in the room. However, Mealaeth and Telria still felt their feelings in force, amplified by the update of his health. "I'm sorry both of you, my deamon may have tried to force feelings on you to me." He said hanging his head and staring at the sheets.

"Sean." Telria said, leaning forward. "Shut up." She whispered as she slid her arms into a hug. Mealaeth felt a ping of annoyance as she joined the hug. Sean wondered if this was a blessing or his curse, either way it felt nice at the time. "Sean, what we feel is what we feel. Your deamon only ramps it up to make us go crazy." Said Telria as she buried her face into his shirt.

"So... you love me?" He asked with innocence as Telria's face went red hot.

It was easy to say that he would have wanted the chest suffocation than the hard fists of the wraith.


	13. Calling the Meeting

Telria was in her bed roll, trying to sleep. His voice echoed in her head: "Do you love me?" He asked as it repeatedly spoke to her. "I don't..." she growled in denial, only to here it get louder. It was odd to hear him while trying to sleep, his voice was sweet and innocent. She almost thought he was right next to her.

She growled as it repeatedly spoke to her, his voice like fingers playing with her ears. She wanted it to go away, but at the same time she wanted him to whisper other things to her. She knew she couldn't accept love, she was a warrior! However, he was too. He wasn't just any, but perhaps the strongest on the planet at the time.

Her body was heating up, the voice suddenly more silky, she couldn't resist its charm any longer. "M-Maybe a little." She admitted as she gave a groan. The embarrassment was strong and she felt uncomfortably hot.

She remembered being cared in his arms, his breath pounding her face as he rushed outside. His body flexing and struggling to counter-balance her weight with his speed.

The thoughts of his strong arms grasping her made her shutter and his side, tone with detailed muscles, had pressed against her made her quiver in the sleeping roll. Sean's torso was detailed and showed battles, lost and won. His face, though young, retained some wisdom of battle. Sean wasn't a body builder, but she knew damn well that he could be with the proper requirements.

Telria started to realize fantasies were coming to her mind. Her body being ravaged by the chaos touched soldier poisoned her thoughts, almost putting her on the verge of tearing out of the bed roll and sprinting towards his infirmary.

However, she knew the competition. Some guardswomen always stare at him, mostly his lower half and biting their bottom lips.

Another was even some wraiths. They either stare, or lick their lips at just the sight of them. She also knew they had aggressive terms of "sharing". She really does wonder if his deamon is the cause of it. Suddenly a feeling settled in. " _Could he already have a wife?"_ It terrified her in an odd sense as she wondered.

She than thought of Mealaeth. She had no idea she was so defensive with Sean, or why she was so worried about him. " _Wasn't he just a test subject?"_ She thought as she had seen her frequent visits. The man, in her opinion, was one part suicidal and three parts boy-toy at this point. She just sighed as she tried to settle down in the sheets. She knew the man was something else, but she felt it was a shame that they had to share a world of death and war.

However, it was all they knew. To kill and to survive, was their calling. Sean seemed different, while not denying the call, he would prefer to not fight if the option presented itself in a tone that wasn't threatening. She couldn't help but wonder about him.

* * *

The morning sprung quickly as Mealaeth walked out of her tent. She than looked over and saw a armed escort of space marines leaving Sean's infirmary. A simple box formation, with Sean in the middle. They marched towards the chapel, Noyah walking to her. "Sean is heading towards the holy chapel barracks for training. He is not to be distracted in his struggle." She said professionally. It obviously a message to all who wished to visit him. She looked onward with concern, but knew he had to do this to maintain life.

Mealaeth than saw Telria as she shared a similar look. Mealaeth found it odd that she never answered his question yesterday. She walked next to Telria and nodded to her. "Nobody's allowed inside unless you're given permission." She said as Telria had been wondering herself how to talk with him.

"Really? That's... unfortunate." She said as her eyes had flashed a bit of disappointment. They watched a Sean entered the temple, and disappeared behind massive steel doors.

* * *

He followed the soldiers until he came across a chamber. When the doors opened, Sean was greeted by a priest and apothecary marine. He kneeled, but was risen by the priest. "Please, no need for formality." He said as Sean nodded and rose. "Touched by chaos and still loyal? A strong will is rare to that of guardsmen." Said the apothecary, holding a checklist.

He followed inside what seems to be an infirmary. He looked around and saw the drastic difference between space marines and normal humans. We're a human would get a normal needle, a marine would get an IV bag with a thick spike instead of a feeding tube. A normal human medic would simply rip away cloth or pull off armor to use it, a marine would say: "fuck it" and have a drill attachment to break through the armor.

He was set on a table and was, once more, ordered to remove his shirt. The marine looked at him as he made notice of certain marks and scars that look completely different. He continued to revolve around him until the sight of the mark on his back.

"By the emperor." He muttered as he looked at the scar. "I knew that it was possible, but to see it on a guardsman..." His voice trailed off as he looked at the scar. "Few are able to shatter the symbol of chaos from their body. For it goes deeper than skin." He told him as he written down notes on his data pad.

"Here I thought everyone can do it." Sean spoke sarcastically as the marine hummed. "It was only believed that marines could break the physical bond through will, but only a primarch can withstand the mental hoards of chaos gods." He said as Sean perked up at the mention of the gods. "The forsaken gods. Their are only four, yes?" He asked as the marine nodded. "Slaanesh, Khorne, Nurgel, and Tzeentch." He noted with a tone of disgust. "Any others? Infant gods or ones yet to be born?" He asked as the marine looked at him. "What are you saying?" He asked as Sean rubbed his chin. "This deamon isn't like any of them. Doesn't want war, death, pleasure, or vague change. It just wants control." He said as the marine looked at him.

"Deamons have many different motives. That is quite unique though." He said as Sean shrugged. He was then tested, physically he was fine. He could run, jump, walk without the deamon and he seemed normal. "Now Sean, use your powers to sprint from this wall to the opposite." He said as he set him in front of the wall. Sean than closed his eyes and whispered.

"Don't get us killed via plowed into solid steel." He muttered as sparks charged his feet. Arcs lept from the contact with the floor. He took a running stance and zipped of into the wall.

* * *

Sirora was looking down at her data pad. She had been apart of the adeptius mechanicus for years. She almost screamed as a human imprint slammed itself into the metal wall next to her.

She slowly crept around the wall to see the infirmary. A apothecary spacemarine was peeling a guardsman off a wall and sat him down. "You also have super regeneration, correct?" He asked as the guardsman nodded and adjusted his jaw.

Instantly his head snapped to her as his gaze expressed confusion. The marine followed it, but she was already gone.

* * *

Sean was finally done with the physical testing, now it was mental and loyalty testing. It was basically a classroom where he was given refresher courses on the history of the empire, and a small spreadsheet test. He practically aced it in near seconds as he always kept up with daily prayer.

Finally, the test of isolation and solitude. Sean walked into a concrete and steel room with engraved symbols similar to that of ancient texts. He was told to stay put as the room had constant observation, and his job was to speak with the deamon once he was inside.

He sat in the chamber as they sealed the door. He crossed his legs and snuck the eldar charm into his hands. His mind traveled into his own consciousness as he requested his audience.

* * *

It was not a one to one talk, but a nice conference call. He than felt his head throb with a light headache as the voices made themselves present. "Ah, mon'kiegh. I assume you wish to continue what was so rudely interrupted?" Asked Ynnead, his slightly snarky tone becoming annoying.

"Ah yes, the eldar god of death right? I believe we met every now and again." Said the holy voice of the piece of the emperor, a tone that calmed Sean as he prepares for the last one.

"Sean, be a dear and kick these sorry wells out! You're my vessel alone!" She shouted as Sean winced. He finally gave a sigh and looked at them. "I called you all here for a reason. My body or your "vessel"." He said as Sean looked at the three take their forms. Deamon as always, a mix of all chaos gods characteristics, Ynnead in his white flames and silver armor, and his emperor was but a man who was lacking any characteristics, but the form of a human now.

Sean looked at the powerful gods and sighed. "Alright, as we know you're all in my body, correct?" He said as the deamon nodded, the emperor shrugged, and Ynnead shook his head. "I was kicked out before our transfer." He said as Sean sighed. "Why don't you find another person? I'm sure there is someone easier to access." He said as all three entities frowned or showed annoyance.

"You still believe that just anyone can hold our power? Only those with a will as strong as a fortress planet can handle such power." Said the emperor fragment as Sean looked on in confusion. "But I'm not th-" he was soon cut off by his deamon. "You are! As far as we've seen, you can withstand both my will, and two other gods!" She growled, annoyed.

Sean scratched his head and smirked at her. "Nicest thing you've said to me all our life." He said with a smirk, making the deamon turn her head with a huff. Ynnead than spoke up. "Either way, I'm sure I can remove her and fill that role." He said with snarky attitude. Sean sighed as he looked at the three. "Normally I would let my emperor handle such a deed, seeing how he wishes for my body, but I must accept under a condition." He said as Ynnead's eyes actually looked suprise deamon and emperor showed disappointment or rage.

"You gotta make room for the others."

* * *

Sean shoved the eldar charm back in his pocket and hummed as the voices argued behind his mind. Sean watched the door open and marines filled in. Three, one being the the chapter master. "How are you feeling Sean?" He asked as the marines around him kept their bolters drawn.

"As fine as I'll ever be my lord." He spoke as the bolters aimed center point at him. "Positive guardsman?" He asked as Sean nodded. "Always ready and willing to serve, for my emperor and the imperium." He spoke as the bolters than dropped. He was soon escorted back toward his infirmary, with getting views of the changes of the base.

 _"How long were we talking?"_

He wondered as the base looked to be under siege once more, and by the primary ork hoards. _"We tend to loose concept of time to mortal standards."_ He heard them say as Sean came across a commissar with a certain duffel bag.

"Suit up guardsman. Your squad is on standby. We break this siege today!" He said tossing him the bag and Sean felt a slight smirk peeling on his face. He changed into a zero suit and found himself awkwardly fiddling with the exoskeleton.

When he figured it out, the exoskeleton slipped on and the alloy plates shifted off of the stemming limbs of the exo. They slid into place, gliding and pressing together and soon turned into a sleek set of armored plates.

He marched forward and was handed a plasma launcher. He heard the shouts and growls of the orks as Sean looked around and saw the absence of eldar. "Any idea were the xeno ran off to?" He asked a passing guardsman. "A plan, apparently." He said shrugging as Sean found himself now grouped up with his squad.

Apex turned to him and growled. "Welcome back Edgewalker, you must be possessed by the emperor as well if you survived the marines." He said as he and emperor thought at the same time. _"You have no idea."_

An explosion was heard as the orks were attempting a shelling. Sean gave a hum as he nodded at his leader. "May I take point?" He asked as the leader growled. "No way heretic, we stick together." He hissed as Sean frowned. "I have the stronger armor, let me make an opening so we can-" instead, the leader shoved him.

"Know your place! I make the calls and we're going together!" He shouted as Sean glared at him behind his armored visor. The commissar than stood up and shouted as he fired his lazgun in the air. "CHARGE!" He shouted as the entire defense line rose and pushed forward.

Sean's legs pumped as he already was ahead of the entire charge. The suit did most of the work, but he had to be careful about the hand-to-hand combat. He slammed into an ork and was now swamped by the hoard. He was quick as his suit made him faster than anything he had managed before. He felt something slide from the suit at its gauntlets and saw two metal blades, sharp as razors.

"I'm gonna marry who ever designed this!" He laugh as his blades slashed and cut through hoards and mounds of orks. His squad had taken cover and were dealing with shoota boyz as they called to him.

"Edgewalker, we're pinned! Get your ass back here!" Shouted his squad leader. He dodged an ork's tackle and stepped on his back. He propelled himself into the air and was now running across the heads of the mass of bodies.

He had jumped and landed on a shoota boy a was quick with his decapitation. "How's it going?" He asked as he dashed to each ork and made sure their guns were silent. Sean was now getting an earful from Apex as he marched forward.

"You are honestly the absolute worst at listening!" He shouted as he struck the metal visor. "You didn't think that through, did you?" He asked as the kasrkin was now waving his hand in the air. "Sean, with respect, don't over extend." Said Spex as he nodded. "I know. I'll try to keep with in range for now." He said as Sean ran toward the fight.

He only got as far as first contact until he sensed something. _"Their plan with enact soon."_ Said Ynnead as Sean nodded. He was quick when it came to disposing the orks, but he needed to stop the source. He didn't need to find him as he was busy decimating the front on his part.

The two locked eyes and he roared. "DIS ONE MOIN!" He shouted, plowing through his own orks. He dodged his massive iron claw and slashed his face. He growled and knocked him back with his claw. He landed with recovery and looked at the fungal beast. "U a strong humie. Dis moit be a good foit!" He said between a dark chuckle. "Too bad you'll lose it." He said with a snicker. The warboss roared as he charged.

He than felt something hot build inside him, the flames roaring of a newer power. _"It's been awhile for me. May I?"_ Asked Ynnead as Sean nodded. Quick as lightning, he immediately zipped through the warboss as he had conjured a blade of pure white flame. He slashed the boss in half with one strike and turned to some baffled orks.

"Boo!" He said as the entire hoard was now scrambling in retreat, machine guns and lazguns hitting their back as they ran. He noticed his hand was still holding the odd flame and let it snuff out on his squad's approach. "That wasn't normal chaos!" Shouted Apex as he charged forward with his bayonet. Sean jumped back as a figure blocked them.

"Much more punny mon'kiegh." It hissed as more and more figures approached from the ash and smoke. "The plan was to let us wedge them and kill the boss. Seems you beat us to it." She said as the woman removed her mask.

"Nice to see you to xeno." He said with a smirk as it was Mealaeth. Her hand firmly clasped against a space in his armor and hissed to him. "We need to talk. Now." She said as she pulled him toward the company of eldar emerging from the smoke. His squad tried to follow, but the general called to them. "Stand down! Let him talk." He spoke as his squad grumbled and walked back.


	14. More and More Secrets to Keep

Mealaeth pulled him through the dust and muddy-snowy ground. She was pissed and relived as she had first saw him. He had been gone long enough to worry her sick to the point she had actually started plans to break into the spacemarines chapel. "Woah! Slow down Mealaeth!" He called out as she halted her quick pace. "What!?" She shouted as Sean winced.

"You alright? I've never seen you act this way." He said as she growled. "What do you mean!? You were gone for almost a month!" She hissed as Sean stumbled back. "But it felt like only-" He was quickly launched across the field by an invisible fist. He landed on his back as slid to a halt. "Ow, maybe I deserve that." He groaned as Mealeath turned her head from him.

The armored plating was shaped and shifted to fit his form well, and gave him a dominating presence. "Damn mon'keigh." She hissed under her breath as Sean got back up. "Why would you care anyway? Aren't I only some test subject?" He asked, brushing snow and mud off his armor. "Sean, it's not like that!" She yelled as Sean frowned.

"What is it then? Why would and eldar care so much about me?" He asked as he confronted her. "B-Because... You are much more to me than an object." She said looking over to him. He was surprised at the answer at the least. Thoughts and theories ran through his head. "What do you mean by th-" He was quickly cut off by a more compact force. He hadn't even notice the wraith that had snuck around him. "You damned mon'keigh!" She screamed as she gripped his head and looked through his visor. "Helmet. Off. Now." She hissed as Sean disabled the helmet on the suit.

The minute she saw his face, the wraith took off her own helmet. It was Telria, and she was not happy. "Go away for another month, and I will be the one to execute you!" She growled as she hugged him tight. Sean had no idea what was happening, but was oddly pleased with it. "It seems that the humans have not executed you." Said a specific voice. Farseer Taldeer walked forward as Sean nodded. "Nice to see you too." He said as Telria slipped from him. "Do not mistake my observation for being impressed." She said as Sean shrugged. Mealaeth was furious, first minute she sees him and he's being hogged by the other girls.

She hugged herself to his arm and looked at the others. "Either way, you won't believe what he just did on the battlefield!" She said as Sean looked at her. "Tell me councilor, or depart from him, if you're just simply happy to see him." Said Taldeer as Mealaeth huffed. "I felt a ripple of Aeldari energy and saw him at the source. He also told me of a interaction with Ynnead." She said as the women looked baffled.

"Do not joke with me! Ynnead wouldn't even speak with these simpletons!" Taldeer shouted, only for Sean to reply. Sean wasn't the one speaking as the veins trailing up his neck blackened and his entire tone was changed. "You would be correct my dear, however he has a will to sustain my power without requiring a massive amount of souls to conjure a physical form. He also has two other guests, one of chaos and the other of his own." He spoke as the eldar we shocked, and knelt the minute his voice boomed out of the fleshy puppet that is Sean.

"He will remain my vessel until I say otherwise." Spoke the man as soon the symptoms went as quickly as they came. He felt to his hands and knees as he groaned. "Could have asked dickhead." He growled, having been forced out of his consciousness for some time. "Then it is true, you hold our species by the throat." She muttered as Sean looked at the bowed women.

"Too hear our savior's voice from a mon'kiegh is incredibly disbelieving, yet is it true? Are you his vessel?" Asked Taldeer as she glanced up to him. "Yeah, I hardly believe it myself." He said as Mealaeth now felt almost ashamed to fall for such a distinguished man. To be fought over by higher beings tend to make her fell dwarfed in importance to the man. "Listen, I understand the importance of your god, but I still fight for my imperium. This is just perhaps a temporary alliance." He said as the women rose. "No it isn't. The powers of our god and the warp are linked. Same as yours and any other being of greater power." She said as Sean tilted his head in confusion.

They walked and talk as they approached the base. "HALT!" Shouted his squad as they sprinted up to him. "By the emperor I will have your head for this you heretic!" Shouted Apex as he fired off some shots that reflected off his armor. Spex slammed her fist into his face, knocking him out cold and turning to Sean. "What happened Sean? Did anything happen between you and the xenos?" She asked as Bolt and Breach hoisted their leader up.

"Something about wondering what my condition was. Making sure I wasn't gonna snap and kill people." He said as Spex nodded. "Since you were transported, we haven't been informed properly. Spacemarines keep to themselves well." She said as Sean nodded. He than continued into the base and was already catching glances.

"Is that him? The corrupt guardsman?" Whispered one voice. "What was he doing with the xeno?" Said another. He was then approached by Sturnn, which he snapped to a salute. "I assume you have explaining?" He asked as Sean shrugged. "I'll try to answer what questions those have for me." He said as the general nodded. "Follow me then." He said as Sean fell into step behind him and some commissars.

* * *

Back on the secluded part of the bay, the commissars had left and he was left with the farseer and general. Mealaeth and Telria decided to rest at the small encampment while he spoke with the two commanders. "Tell me Sean, any other powers contact you?" He asked as Sean tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He asked as the general sighed. "Do not think of this as a problem unless it is. Tell me what has spoke to you." He said giving him a dark glare. Sean looked at the farseer and let out a sigh. "Two separate powers, sir." He said as the general turned to him and put his hands behind his back. "Who may they be?" He asked as Sean scratched the back of his head.

 _"My emperor, may I reveal your existence to the general?"_ He mentally questioned his holy fragment. _"Let it be. I have few worries when it comes to this one."_ He said as Sean looked at the general. "The emperor. I hold a piece of him during my meditations in the temple." He said as the general just stared on. "Is this a joke?!" He growled as he gripped the collar piece of his armor.

"You are tainted by the wraith of chaos! You insult our emperor if you believe in what you say!" He yelled, shaking him as Sean struggled. A soft light soon envelopes him and he speaks. "What the mortal says is true. I take refuge in his body, and like the others, use his reinforced will as my own." He said as the general let go and stumbled back. Sean's light faded and he swayed. The general grabbed him before his fall and muttered to him. "The emperor really holds himself within you. How?" He wondered as Sean steadied himself.

"He saved me at my weakest time. I was almost consumed by my deamon until he showed his light." He said looking at his hands and clutches them into fists. "I now truly am his sword now." He said as the general rubbed his head. "Surely He has a plan for you. He wouldn't simply justify himself along with your deamon troubles." He said as Sean nodded.

"He assures me that he will tell his plan later. Until then, I hold his fragment and burdens." He said as the general sighed and leaned over the railing. "Then may your blade strike true. We have the titan crew readied and waiting. You may be present for the strategy meeting." He said giving him a salute.

* * *

Mealaeth screamed in her pillow as she had his image burned behind her eyes. The man's armor, slick and well fitted around his body. His face as young as ever, yet coupled with the body made him a walking wet dream to her. Thoughts and lust ran rampant as she was mentally begging him to march into her tent and make her his.

She was slowly being driven mad with want as he was making sure his dominance was shown in her dark fantasies. She than began to think if she was too hard on him. She was obviously worried, but her anger must have gotten out of her grasp. She walked out of her tent as only an hour had passed. She was quick to notice him as he and what seemed like two men from his older squad were slung over eachother's shoulders.

"A shame!" She heard him shout in a slur into the crisp air. "By the emperor if eldar were human I'd bed one in a heartbeat!" He joked openly with the man to his side. "Damn strait How cruel is fate to torment us with such heresy!" He yelled, the men taking gulps from bottles at a time. She trailed them as she listened in on their rude remarks until Sean split away for some unknown reason. She trekked softly on the snow and watched as he clambered up a slightly broken down wall.

He than just sat their at the wall edge as she followed to confront him. "Sean?" She asked in curious tone. He just gulped down some more of the liquids in the bottle. His face and cheeks were flushed red and he gave her a small smile. "Hey..." He said softly as he turned back to the view. She didn't even notice what he was looking at until she saw it in the distance. "A corpse of the great machine it once was. A titan." He spoke as she saw it's reminiscent buried slightly within the snow and frost. It was surrounded with an odd contraption that seemed to ward off the warp and other nasty things.

"Why are you up hear?" She asked, sitting next to him. "Peace and quiet, either that, or the machine calls to me for some reason." He said looking onward upon the giant's corpse. "It fell during the Horus heresy, but we have the means to rebuild it." He said, sipping on the liquor.

It really was calm and quiet, no annoying clammer of the base, no glares or insults, just simple peace. He just sighed and started muttering to himself, and she heard it all.

"Reminds me of you and me. I, something broken in need of rebuilding, and you, someone who may fix it." He grumbled, unknowing of how loud his ranting was. "From starting as my enemy, to someone I care about. Not like that will last..." He spoke as she listened closer. "Every day, night, moment; I listen to her nightmarish song and words. Everything I fight for is but a god, anything else will be whisked away into nothing, a means to an end." He muttered as his eyes began to water.

"People, things, and any fucking opportunities were out the window the second she appeared." He strained through gritted teeth. "Day after day I suffer her twisted games the minute I close my eyes. How I survive; I'll never know. It was only my faith that kept me going, but that is what only I say."

He was looking down into the bottleneck and focused his vision on the now shallow liquids inside. "I felt cheated, betrayed, forgotten by my god the minute she finally made herself know." He spoke as she listened in closer. "She never spoke or acted this way until I had met you." He muttered, throwing the bottle off edge of the wall. She now felt he heart being squeezed. "So maybe you could be a hope, or a new curse." He said now turning his attention to her.

The minute he saw her baffled look he turned himself away, a bright blush covering his face as she looked shock. To hear such pained yet, beautiful words from him made her feel special. He was mortified at what he said. _"She's already in love with someone else! By the emperor you're stupid!"_ He screamed to himself, making sure it wasn't spoken.

Mealaeth slowly shuffled herself closer and she now had his attention. "Hey. Come here you idiot." She said gripping his armor and ramming her lips onto his. He gave a muffled yelp, only to settle into the suprise. Although she tasted the bitter bite of alcohol on his tongue, she pressed onward as she was under the control of her body. "Sean...?" Asked a voice as they parted quickly.

He turned to see Telria, in the snow with a look that he can only describe as betrayal. She than doubled back and Sean shot up. "TELRIA!" He yelled as he jumped off the wall, his visor snapping shut. He rushed after her as Mealaeth looked onward in shock. She was quick to follow.

* * *

Telria rushed through the outer edges of the base, which were mostly shelled ruins that drove away anyone that originally lived there. She didn't know what she saw, but it made her angry and sad at the same time. She hated the feeling as well as the very thought of looking a Sean's face.

She felt the tears sting and burn her eyes as they fogged her vision. She then tripped and collapsed in the cold snow, crying and whimpering as a figure approached her vision. "TELRIA!" It yelled as another noise screamed throughout the air. Suddenly the figure quickly jumped on her as a massive explosion hit the back of his armor.

"G-Get off of me!" She screamed, trying to reach for her sword. His hand grasped hers and pinned her for a brief moment.

"Telria I'm sorry, but now is not the time!" He growled as he picked her up once more as her council woman had ran close behind. "We must get to the main battlements! We sh-" She was stopped by Sean retracting his visor and shook his head. "No. You and Telria are. I'm not just yet." He said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Her face grew a light red as she covered her face with her mask.

Telria then noticed her helmet was off her head and in his hands. "I am truly sorry and I'll explain later. Please take care of yourself." He said giving her own peck on the cheek. He handed back her helmet, which she quickly grabbed and hid the open blush that spread on her face. She Mealaeth began the run to the base, but Sean felt something that was clawing at him for awhile:

Payback.

* * *

Telria was still angry and confused, but the kiss was something else. For a brief moment, she was happy. However; something didn't feel right with Sean. He started acting differently and she knew he had something to drink, but she knew this wasn't the alcohol.

It was something that was wrong. Terribly wrong. "Mealaeth! Wraith! We're is the vessel?!" Shouted their farseer as they arrived at the scramble which was the base center. "He left to confront the attackers!" Replied Mealaeth as the farseer growled. "And no support!? The mon'kiegh doesn't even know what he's doing!" She hissed as the threat drew close. It wasn't until an announcement was made over the sirens.

"All combat worthy personnel report to the front!" Shouted the voice as they quickly made their way past checkpoints and gates to find the sight they never thought to see. Sean stood alone among a army of cultists, chaos marines, and deamons. He was silent as he opened his hand and a bright white flame broke out into the shape of a blade. However, when chaos charged, he simply slammed the blade on the ground and the white flames engulfed the entire military force that had recently been there.

Sean than marched back to their lines with his squad already on him. "Damn it Sean! Why are y-" Apex was cut off by his fist slamming into him. The kasrkin was, once again, our cold. He simply nodded to General Sturnn and Farseer Taldeer. They then followed close as he pulled back into the base.

Telria was still massively confused and was getting more angry because of it. She turned to her council woman and noticed her silence. She had many questions to ask.

All involving the actions they took part of.


	15. Holding The Truth

Sean walked along them, alcohol still in his system and felt groggy and annoyed. "Is the meeting tomorrow?" He asked as the two nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll sleep this down. May I speak with councilwoman Mealaeth and wraith lead Telria before I do?" He asked as Taldeer nodded. "Of course vessel." She said without question. The general eyed him as Sean turned back. Mealaeth and Telria were talking to each other and he felt a ping of fear enter the back of his mind.

 _"Oh I wonder what exciting things she'll say."_ Purred his deamon as Sean winced at the salt in his wounds. He walked forward, both physically and mentally prepared for a proper string of insults. He would never expect what would happen next.

* * *

"What in all living gods were you doing!?" Telria hissed as Mealaeth frowned. "Do not speak to your council that way." She hissed back. Telria growled as she looked at her. "As council; you're suppose to keep order and stop the very same thing you did!" Mealaeth stared her down. "This is none of your business." She hissed as Telria finally snapped. "It is, because I love him!" She hissed in a sharpened and poisoned tone. Mealaeth was taken back by this as a sense of shock settled in.

Telria took off her helmet and showed her face. A blush, mixed with rage and sorrow. "What do you care about him!? That he looks good, or that he may hold our species' last hope of survival? Or are you playing with his feelings!?" She hissed as her rage was obvious and she was holding back they physical urge to attack. "No." Said Mealaeth flatly and with malice.

Suddenly, and without warning she took her mask off and showed a dark glare. "I love him too. Not because of just body, or his spirits. He had walked through the warp and back, killed in the name of gods he may never understand, and all that because he wants to believe he's doing something good. I just wish to reward him, and hope that I could stay with such a man." She hissed the small speech as Telria looked at her in surprised.

Telria looked down and then returned her eyes to the council woman. "Then we shouldn't fight." She said as Mealaeth looked at her strangely. "This is petty. Something only humans do. To fight over love." She said as Mealaeth sighed. "Yes it is." She spoke flatly as they traded looks. "But, perhaps Sean needs more than one woman." Stated Telria as Mealaeth blinked. "What in the gods' name are you talking about?" She asked as Telria shrugged. "We both love him, we really have no bad blood, and he has done so much. It's a win-win." She said as Mealaeth pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes I suppose. Let me think on this please? This could either be good, or terrible for him." She said as they nodded together.

The sound of footsteps took their attention away from each other and they saw the man of the hour. "Hey you two." He said as he rubbed his head. "I'm off to bed, please wake me if possible. And remind me what happened today. I already forgot." He said as a throbbing headache was already setting in for him. "You won't remember this tomorrow?" Asked Telria as she got closer. "Maybe not. Not the way things fee-" He was cut off by something stopping his words.

Telria had pressed herself against him and rammed her lips onto his. Mealaeth was speechless as Sean subconsciously returned the kiss slightly. When they separated, she glanced around the area. Nobody was around, only them. "We love you Sean." Telrai whispered as she also gave Mealaeth a wink. Sean was baffled as both girls returned to the base, leaving a confused guardsman in their wake.

* * *

Sean stumbled back wordlessly to the infirmary, only to enter and see much different changes. His temporary quarters were made absolute apparently, as it was completely refitted and made to his liking. No more cleanrooms, medical equipment, rows of medical dividers, or even physician offices. It was replaced with a simple living room, bedroom, and a small storage space.

He simply made a b-line for the bed and heard himself order his armor off. He noticed his armor strained and slowly fell off as if breaking down. He shrugged it off, knowing he had taken an artillery round to the back, it didn't seem like a major deal. He eventually made it to the bed and finally collapsed. He rolled himself in the covers in groaned.

"Remind me to never drink..." He spoke to his godly companions as he drifted into slumber. However, instead of the normal torment, he was met with normal dreams. Unknown to him, his deamon was causally threatened by the emperor shard to allow him peaceful sleep. At least until their time has come.

As he slept, his emperor was busy with him. Changing his body to something that can properly withstand him. He was busy working on his genes. While he has no access to a gene seed, he had to improvise. He was making a specially attuned gene seed for the man, primary so that he can handle the real powers of the emperor.

As he worked, Ynnead was busy hearing his plan. _"Simple really. You fulfill your purpose and I get to take my vengeance on the deamons."_ He spoke as he carefully adjusts some code involving his pain receptors and muscle growth. _"He must be prepared, both our powers at once will kill him before we even get close."_ Spoke the eldar god as the emperor hummed with amusement. _"That's why I am giving him a special blessing. Strength to rival my primarchs, coupled with his will and he might be unstoppable."_ He spoke as he finished his adjustment.

 _"What about those other eldar? They may have a reaction to the changes I've made"_ He spoke as he finished the specialized gene seed. _"Don't worry mon'kiegh. They won't succumb to temptation easy. I hope..."_ He replied as the emperor sighed.

* * *

The night had passed quickly and as did the dreams. Since their kisses, Mealaeth and Telria were constantly in heat at their imagination. When they entered into the now refitted infirmary, they saw no guardsman to be found. They moved through each room carefully, making sure they didn't walk into him during a poor time. They then slowly opened the bedroom door and saw him, or so they thought.

His body was different, completely restructured. The man had grown perhaps a foot and his body was now bulky and defined. Both women had to suppress an urge that now raked at their very core as the change was so drastic, the zero suit he failed to slip off was ripped slightly at the lengths of growth. He once had a normal looking body, attractive but never over the top. He looked like what a soldier was expected to look like. Now however, the muscles were improved to the point they almost looked chiseled out and the bulk increased three times more.

The air was getting hot, almost burning to them. "Telria, we should lea-" Mealaeth was cut off as Telria took the first steps towards him. Mealaeth was about to pursue, but her body moved towards Sean, rather than Telria. They slowly moved forward, not having any control over their actions. They couldn't even speak as they moved onto both sides of his bed. Each one on opposite sides, observed his sleeping form and saw that the body was much more stronger as they placed their hands on him.

 _"W-What is happening to me!?"_ Telria mentally screamed as she ran a hand along his abs. Mealaeth was busy with his arms, squeezing some of muscles to make sure she wasn't dreaming. _"By all that is holy, I can't stop!"_ Squeaked Mealaeth as she realized and watched with a mix of lust and horror as she knew they were real and solid, and gazed at herself behind her eyes. The heat was unbearable as they glossed over every detail they were willing to reach. He than stirred.

Sean yawned and found the two women over him as he rose. "By the emperor my he- whoa what's going on?!" He yelped as he saw them collapse to the sides of the bed. They panted heavily as they couldn't believe what had come over them. "T-That w-was intense." Whispered Mealaeth as she slowly stood. "W-wait, we didn't-" he didn't finish his sentence as Telria clamped a hand over his mouth. "N-No! You absolute hun- PERV!" She screamed as she couldn't even think properly.

Sean looked down at himself and noticed his new change. He then looked back at the two and saw the clearly flustered eldar struggling with new urges. He pulled her hand off his mouth, only to glimpse at his arm. His eyes trailed from his arm to his chest and the rest of his figure. He had to admit; not bad. He looked at the flustered eldar and sighed.

"Alright, listen. Could you go and inform them about this? I don't know if-" He was cut off by the sound of the bedroom door opening. An a apothecary walked with an armor mounted device and viewed the situation. "I came with suspicion that a gene seed was stolen. Now I seem to fine a more interesting story." He spoke, baring a bolter, ready to execute them.

"We were sent out of the general and our farseer's regard." Spoke Mealaeth, sharpening her tone to sound professional. "Oh? Then I'm just looking at a stolen piece of astarte biology?" He asked as he cocked his bolter, however when he turned to Sean, he was met with a holy light surrounding him.

"By all that is sacred, look at what my astartes. Ruthless, as expected, but far too ignorant." Sean spoke, his voice echoing with the emperor's voice. The apothecary froze, and then growled. "Do not DARE to impersonate my emperor!" He boomed as his bolter leveled with Sean's head. "Settle down. What he speaks is true." Spoke a familiar voice from behind. It was the general, with an entourage in tow.

"I have spoken to the general before. Before I handled Sean in his transformation." He spoke as the apothecary hissed. "This must be some cruel and twisted deamon! Our emperor will never hold a tainted vessel!" He growled, his finger twitching on the trigger. "I assure you, I don't enjoy sharing a hold with a deamon or a xenos. Exceptions must be made however." He spoke as the apothecary seized up as Sean's hand went up.

The bolter was carefully pulled from the marine's grasp and was set across the room and Sean rose, tearing some of the already stressed fibers on his suit. Mealaeth and Telria forced their eyes away as more of his body was shown, a soft glow encapsulating every inch of exposed skin and muscle.

"My dear astartes, I take pride in you're caution, but do regard the fact that even if I was a strongly manipulative deamon, I could have brainwashed you and the others in this room." He said as he set himself down in front of him. He released his powers and the marine stumbled back, took time to register, and collapsed kneeling. "My lord, it has been millennia! Forgive for I have not heard your voice in so long!" He exclaimed as the sound of heavy clunking footsteps was heard from the hall.

The emperor, still within control, saw the chaplain as he looked onward at the situation. A follow up of spacemarines had arrived close behind as the chaplain couldn't even speak.

The two eldar were quickly escorted out as they spoke.

* * *

Mealaeth walked into the small conference room and saw the lone farseer. "Council woman Mealaeth. Please sit." She spoke as Mealaeth took a seat across from her. "Tell me, your special project isn't what it seems, is it?" She asked as Mealaeth hummed as a sense of question entered the atmosphere had made her uneasy. "Now that his true nature is revealed, perhaps." She spoke as the farseer sighed.

"You seem quite strict on this matter upon the vessel. Not for Ynnead's protection, but for the mon'kiegh himself." She said as the suspicion in her voice made her start to feel panicked. "I don't see what you're talking abo-" She was cut off as the farseer's voice spoke into the back of her head. "I've listened to your thoughts for some time."

Ice clutched her heart as Taldeer took off her helmet and looked at her. "You seem frightened Mealaeth. Have you fallen for the mon'kiegh?" She asked as Mealaeth gulped and the fear was making her clam up. "You know how the mon'kiegh are; they are unloving to anyone non-human." She said as she looked her up and down. "I wish to spare your feelings, as well as that wraith." She said as Mealaeth looked over at her.

"Forget about him, and his petty ordeals. Only care about the survival of our species and the stop of our fall." She spoke as Mealaeth felt grief taking her heart. It was slowly overpowering the fear in her veins. "Why...? He's more ca-" She was stopped by the farseer's hand. "Mon'kiegh are relentless in their attempts of domination. They will do ANYTHING to obtain an edge upon a faction." She spoke as Mealaeth's attention snapped to her.

"He would never." She grumbled as the farseer perked up. "Oh? Bearing your fangs at a superior? Ever notice that there are few times we can even observe his thoughts? How we couldn't even describe what corruption in his mind. He may even hold more than two gods in that skull of his." She spoke as Mealaeth now noticed the situation that he brought.

He was now seen as a wild card; chances that varied on his loyalty, opinion, and general trust. "He must be forgotten, and if possible, destroyed after Ynnead's use is done." She spoke as now Mealaeth clutched the cloths of her robe. She felt almost disgusted at the fact she was being commanded by such a woman.

"Why? Why can't anyone love anyone else from a different race? Why must we live in such a universe?" She hissed as the farseer's features softened slightly. "It is our burden. We must carry on, so that those chances may be possible in the future." She spoke as she rose. "Dry those eyes, the meeting will start soon." She said as Mealaeth didn't even realized she had cried slightly.

* * *

Chaplain Varnus was the leader of the current ultramarine forces, and for the first time in his life he could speak to his emperor. "Will there be other chances to speak to him sooner?" He questioned Sean. "I honestly don't know. He speaks time to time, but it's more of encouraging words to push me further to our goals." He sighed as they entered the meeting room.

"About time, we were almost planning without you." Spoke the farseer as the guardsman shrugged. Them minute he saw Mealaeth he was the first to sit next to her. A small smile had tugged the side of his lips as he felt a little more at peace with her around. "Shall we finally begin?" Asked Sturnn as he and the round map table.

Sean had a newer attire designed to a commander. He wasn't in any major power, but he wasn't going to pass up clothes that fit him and his newly free formed body. They were unarmored fatigues of a kasrkin. They were perhaps the largest set he could find, seeing that he now had a much more larger and taller form to that of a normal human.

The meeting went on with the boring parts screaming in his face. It was all logistics, troop movement and formations. He wasn't a general or anything of a strategist, but he found himself growing drowsy. Suddenly, a sharp pain ripped through his ribs and hissed at hit. All attention was turned to him as he held his side and growled. "Sean? Are you well?" Asked Mealaeth, only to watch him collapse to the floor. He coughed blood and choked on the feelings of burning pain as he was sprawled on the floor.

Suddenly a apothecary was called as they rushed in to handle him, Mealaeth shoved away from him. "To the chapel medbay!" Shouted a marine as they loaded him on a stretcher. "What happened!?" Shouted the general as he rounded the table, as well as the farseer. "His geneseed. Though unique, he hasn't undergone the proper preparations made to handle the sudden change. Our lord must have given him his gift because of the time span he may hold now." Spoke the chaplain as they marched out of the meeting room and down the halls.

Mealaeth didn't like that new figure. An expiration date.


	16. Breaking Point

Sean had pinned her. His face directly in front of her's and held a hungry look in his eyes. "Sean..." she whispered as he pressed his lips on her neck. "A-Ah!" She whimpered as he kissed and gnawed on her neck.

Telria felt the mind numbing feelings and found a heat brewing below. A new dampness took hold of the area between her legs and she found herself being loved by the man she had swore herself after. He had pinned her by the wrists and kept her lightly struggling against his strength. It wasn't really out of fear, but she felt exposed to him.

She only wore a night robe, see through black cloth that exposed her structured and strong frame. "S-Sean!" She squeaked as he stopped his gentle nibbling. He rose up and gently released her wrists, dragging his hands down the tone arms as he did so. She wasn't truly struggling, she loved him and his actions, yet she was worried of something. "S-Should we really do this? You're human and I-I'm eld-" she was quickly stopped by a soft kiss as he drove away all worry and hesitation.

"My love, I will destroy all expectations, laws, and "rules of nature" just to please you and be with you." He whispered softly to her as his hands glider over her body. She found herself now wrapped around his fingers as they traveled around her body, feeling her smooth skin. His hands ran from her sides, to her thighs, and back up to her chest. His hands played with inch they traveled. His hands cupped around the small breasts as he couldn't resist their allure.

Telria found herself no longer thinking, only enjoying as his hands even slipped up the bra piece of the robe. His fingers played with her at her most sensitive points and made her go made as she felt each bolt of pleasure pulse through her. "S-Sean! M-MORE!" She squealed as she couldn't hold herself back anymore, and frankly, neither could he. The already revealing cloths were torn, her body free for his pleasure.

The night dragged on and on, no rest, only the screams of the couple filled the night as their excitement filled the air with their sin.

* * *

Telria's day dream had finished and she was still squirming around. Her body had gotten more and more pent up over the time she had stayed within proximity of the man, and with his "change", she was finding herself risking the chances of **showing** him how she felt. "Telria. We must talk." Spoke a familiar voice as she turned to see Mealaeth. Her face was obviously serious on the matter she was just dreaming of.

"May we go to a more private area?" She asked as Telria nodded. They ended up going to Sean's quarters, seeing as he wasn't in them due to the event at the meeting. "Yes council woman?" She asked as Mealaeth was giving a rather grim look. "Sean's transformation has held unforeseen consequences. He has been hospitalized just before the meeting was concluded." She said as Telria was now in shock.

"My goodness! What happened?" She asked Mealaeth was ready to give the diagnoses report.

* * *

"Torn tissue, high blood pressure, muscle spasms, and virtually every complication you can think of by adapting rapid changes of a spacemarine in just one night." Spoke the apothecary as Sean groaned. "Not even mentioning the lack of nutrition and water due to the rapid growth. What's a guardsman's diet?" He asked as Sean rubbed his head. "Protein biscuit, some corpse starch, and if I'm lucky; a bland mystery muffin." He said as the apothecary nodded. "Due to the size of the military, it's no surprise that they had to limit rations, but this cannot go for space marines." He said as he applied another IV bag to the rack that already held a massive amount.

"This means your diet will change from now on. There's also the matter of a stroke that has occurred." Spoke the physician as he pulled out some utensils. Some being standard sized check-up equipment, others were massive syringes and specialized monitor equipment that scared Sean half to death. The obvious retina checks and ear examinations were obvious, but the giant needles were the problem.

"The most willful man in the galaxy, scared of a needle?" Asked the marine as Sean turned his head away. "Everyone has a fear, it's not my fault that needles, the size and thickness of my finger, is one of them!" He exclaimed as the marine rolled his eyes. "Do this, and I'll give you visitation hours with close ones." He said as Sean now pondered the situation. "F-Fine, make it quick alright?" He said as the soldier approached with the massive instrument.

He drew blood quickly and bandaged the rather large insertion as they had done the process in but a minute. "Wasn't terrible was it?" Asked the marine as Sean sighed. "Well it's sore, but I guess I underestimated it." He said as the marine nodded. "Who would you like to visit you in your recovery?" He asked as Sean hummed. "May my old squad visit?" He asked as the apothecary hummed. "The guardsmen from squad number 190023? I'll see who I can find." He said with a grim tone. Sean didn't like that.

As he was left alone, Sean discussed his new changes with his mental roommates. "So this body, what was the point of making it similar to that of a spacemarine?" He asked as the voices replied. _"Your body, while following the marine template, was modified to the point it could withstand my power in combination with the other's."_ His emperor explained as Sean rubbed his chin.

 _"With this newly improved body, you can withstand greater stresses upon your body. Your deamon made a grand example before I imagine."_ He said as Sean nodded. "Yeah, small warp gate was being constructed as a assault point, however I took it upon myself to enrage her and destroy it before full functionality." He said as the emperor hummed. _"At a cost I imagine."_ He said as Sean nodded.

"My arm exploded, along with some recovery time that took a couple days. Ended up with this scar." He said pointing at the scar that ran around the position of the explosion, which started just below the elbow. However before the emperor explained on, the doors flew open. Three guardsmen shambled through awkwardly as they looked around the impressive medbay.

"Sean!" Said an excited voice as she ran up to the bed. "Hey Noya-" He said with a smile as she beamed brightly to him. However, something was off to her appearance. She was thinner, in a more starving way. She seemed far too optimistic for her looks, which was horrid with bags under her eyes and the occasional twitch. "Hey, are you all alright?" He asked the other approaching guardsmen.

"I can't tell. Since we're all that's left." Said Nate as Sean's eyes widened slightly. "What happened to the others?" He asked as the remaining squad members stood uncomfortably. The members that were in front of him were only three. Noyah, Nate, and Twitch. For once, twitch was still for a social encounter, but it seemed like he wouldn't speak a word either way.

"Rudy was ripped apart by orks, Tower took a fatal shrapnel blow to the back of the head, and Thomas was a "coward" for suggesting a change in tactics." Said Nate, quickly and sharply as if it was on a list. Sean could barely register it before he saw Noyah's smile twitch slightly. When it did register and he saw her face, the cracks in her armor were struggling against the emotion beneath. "Noyah..." He whispered as she saw her smile braking and her eyes watering. Quickly, the two embraced as she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"T-Their gone! Their all gone!" She cried out as she buried her face in his shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around him as she sobbed as she remembered how they all went. She had watched as they were killed in front of her. The apothecary was about to pry her off, only for Sean to stop him with a hand gesture. As she sobbed, it built more and more, to the point she was wailing as she couldn't even shape words as the horrors replayed over and over in her head.

"Noyah, calm down." He whispered in her ear as she managed to slow down to whimpers. The tears still flowed as he ran a hand through her hair. The hair, while soft, hasn't been washed in a while. It was greasy and dirty, but one has little time to clean in constant changing shifts that could last into the night.

She had relaxed at his touch as he kept her close. "Deep breaths." He mentioned as she breathed in and out. The stale air reeked of disinfectant and chemicals, yet the cold air had soothed her. "I know how it is, but this is war. We are guardsmen. We hold the line no matter the cost." He said as she didn't budge. "I want to go home. I'm scared." She whispered into him as Sean heard the words clearly. _"Home"_ The word echoed in his head as he felt nothing of the word till now.

He never had a home or real need for it. He only knew the barracks of a vessel or training camp. He never felt the true touch of having a place to stay or be familiar with. He never had anything to go back to, even before his home world was destroyed. "To go home now would mean you'd lead them to it. Noyah, you must fight so you may have a home to go back to." He said as she gave a pitiful sniffle. She hugged him softly now as she felt the comforting heat he emitted as she had never experience such heat for awhile.

"Sean, may we continue with your treatment? Once I'm done you could return to your sanctum." Said the apothecary in a low tone. Sean nodded and slowly untangled from Noyah. "Stay strong, never let your fear overtake you. Never faulter, and you will survive or die trying." He said with a reassuring smile, which she started to reflect on her once sorrowed face. Sean looked at Nate and nodded to him. "Nate, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for them or you. Is there any way I can help later?" He asked as he just took off the helmet he wore.

"Don't die and some rum sounds right." He said showing his face. Pitch black hair and a vibrant purple eyes shown as Sean chuckled and nodded. "I'll see what I can do." He said as Nate was about to leave with Twitch. "Hey Twitch. Know that guardsmen are family and we'll all look after you. Know this and please make sure you never forget the friends you made!" Sean called out as Twitch stopped and turned to him. His helmet was still down, yet her had a small smile on his lips.

He handed him a slip of paper and lifted the helmet from his eyes. "Rudy would want you to have it." He said with the small smile as he joined with the fragmented squad to march back to their posts.

* * *

Sean entered his living area and was quick to make his way to a cabinet that held an assortment of liquor glasses. He was quick to grab one and opened a cabinet just bellow and grabbed a large bottle of Fenrisian Ale. "What did the Space Wolfs say again?" He muttered, trying not to insult the history behind the very strong ale. "Oh yeah, Skoal..." He remembered as he unscrewed the cap and was about to pore. He than noticed what glass he had grabbed.

No longer caring, he went to the kitchenette-like area and grabbed a metal tankard. He collapsed on the sofa and sighed as he filled the tankard to the brim and was quick to drink it down. The sound of a door was heard and the footsteps of two people was heard. "I don't feel like dealing with bullshit unless it's important." Sean sighed as he rubbed his head. "So you no longer wish to conversate with us?" Asked the familiar voice of a special eldar.

He turned to see Telria and Mealaeth, each one with a somewhat concerned look on their face. "Oh, sorry about that." Sean said trying to put on a more happier tone. The eldar immediately saw through it as they approached. "Sean? Is everything alright?" Asked Telria as she rounded the couch and sat next to him. "Yeah, never better." He said, fruitlessly trying to keep the impression up.

Mealaeth let it known as she sat at the side opposite of Telria. "Sean, we know you're not telling the true. Please let us hear your troubles." She asked as the his act pulled away. He gave a depressed sigh and looked down. "My squad has been cut down to three." He said as the eldar women looked on with full attention. "The commandos or the others?" Asked Telria innocently as Sean snapped. "THE ONES WHO ACTUALLY GIVE A SHIT!"

The women shrunk as his voice had boomed around the room, the bellows of a man breaking under the pressure. "THE ONES WHO FUCKING LISTENED, THE ONES WHO FUCKING CARED, THE-" He cut himself off with a hiccup as his mind finally registered the fact he was collapsing into a sobbing mess. "T-The ones I'd consider family." He whispered as he sunk deeper into the sofa and cried into it's cushions.

Mealaeth saw this once before, however with only one person from the squad. This time was different, he struggled to suppress the urge to lash out, the urge to cry. He wanted the pain to end as he felt alone. Mealaeth wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him up to her. He laid on her lap, weeping and showing his open wounds. The wounds the ravaged his mind and tormented him.

Telria scooted over to him and grabbed his hand with a gentle squeeze. She couldn't imagine the idea of loosing most of her squad, much less witnessing the impact it would have on the survivors. "Sean, know that you're not alone, and that others are willing to listen." She said softly as Sean had calmed down.

"Y-Yeah, who? So far the only people who cares are you tw-" He quickly cut off his muttering and turned his face away slightly. The eldar looked on as the man's features reddened as he rose from Mealaeth's lap and turned away. "Listen, I'll only say this once." He said as he turned to them. "As xenos, you're the most... acceptable I have had the pleasure of talking to." He said as the eldar women gave a _"are you serious?"_ look and walked up to him.

"Say it." Said Mealaeth with a smile on her face. "Say what?" He asked as Telria quickly put him into a headlock. Like it or not, she was somehow still stronger. "Say. It." She said in a more demanding tone. "Say what you meant to say." Spoke Mealaeth. Sean struggled, but to no avail. He felt the grip tighten, and looked up at Mealaeth with pity tears in his eyes. "No more tears, you've cried enough." She said with a smug look adding insult to injury.

"F-FINE!" He shouted as Telria released her grasped. "Do I really? It'll make me look like a complete i-" Telria's knuckles popped as she pressed them into her palm, hinting a beating. "ALRIGHT! A-Alright." He said as he took a breath.

"I love you. Both of you."


	17. PryingEyes

Sean felt his face run hot as he realized the answer he had given. "A-AH I-I MEAN I-" He started stuttering as he tried to explain his sudden answer. Both eldar were taken off guard by his words. Mealaeth couldn't even comprehend what he had just said for some time. Telria, however was first to react.

"D-Do you mean that?" She asked, her voice low in a serious tone. "I-I...y-yes?" He muttered shyly as suddenly he had his back on the ground and Telria on his chest. "I don't hear certainty. Say the truth!" She shouted as Sean shrunk under her. "Y-Yes! I love you two!" He managed to yelp out before being smothered with a kiss. He was now completely confused. His first thoughts was that he insulted them, now the atmosphere changed to a completely different set of unsettling.

When Telria parted her lips from his, she stared deep into his eyes and purred out. "That's what I wanted to hear." She mumbled as she snuggled herself into his chest. "W-What just-" She pressed her finger against his lips and mumbled. "Shush mon'keigh." She purred as she glanced back a Mealaeth. She was about to say something, but Mealaeth cast a look upon her and gestured to follow.

As the women left him, Sean looked extremely confused as to why they had left. _"Awww, poor little Mealaeth. Getting her heart shattered in front of here."_ Purred a familiar voice as Sean snarled. He never had as much venom and hatred in his voice than ever before. "Silence." He growled as he rose. The deamon was taken back by such darkness withheld in one word.

The deamon felt shivers through her being as the man was now showing a newer strength that he had long denied. _"He's breaking~"_ She giggled as Sean had tuned her out to sit in silence.

* * *

Telria and Mealaeth were in their command tent as Telria was curious to what she had to say. "Telria, there is a great problem with this... relationship." She spoke as Telria frowned. "Didn't we have an agreement? Not to squabble for him?" She asked as Mealaeth shook her head.

"No it's not that. The farseer is displeased with our actions." She warned as Telria was now all ears. "She has been monitoring our thoughts for some time and has been growing more and more suspicious. Since we can't sense his thoughts, only measure his power." She spoke as Telria sighed. "I understand the concern, but why such caution? We're only here to combat the incoming threat." She spoke as Mealaeth sighed. "She fears an event may lead to the halt to our progress." She replied as she felt a light burning in her heart.

"We must play this cautiously. We can't take any risks with either her or Sean." She spoke as Telria nodded, but as Mealaeth left the tent, she spoke out. "Where are you going?" She asked as Mealaeth was just outside the tent. "To Sean. You got your enjoyment in. It's my turn!" She said with a hint of excitement in her voice as Telria frowned and gave a competitive grin. "You stole my turn!" She accused as Mealaeth suddenly broke into a sprint.

* * *

Sean ran his hands through his hair. He wondered if his reply was what they really expected. "By Terra I'm a moron." He muttered as he heard the voices in his head give their comments.

 _"I can... "respect" your boldness, but such a confession was rather strange."_ Spoke Ynnead as the emperor followed. _"What did you expect? Eldar, while sometimes helpful, are arrogant to the point that they'd kill themselves than take help from us."_ He stated, starting an argument with the eldar god. "Geez, thanks for the vote of confidence you two." He spoke as his deamon son spoke up.

 _"Oh, at least one of them love you. Maybe not the other one, but hey, what are you gonna-"_ Her comment was cut off as the doors suddenly slammed open and two figures were spotted with a mixed atmosphere of lust and intimidation.

 _"Sean. I suggest you try to escape!"_ Ynnead warned as Sean was backing away from the women. _"Why? You can tell their interest already."_ Purred the deamon as Sean backed away further. _"Eldar women in heat are one of the most dangerously attractive things in this galaxy. Run Sean!"_ Shouted his emperor as Sean doubled back into his shower room as they pounced.

* * *

General sturnn looked out the bay as the chaplain approached. "General. You seem lost in thought. Is it of him?" Asked the chaplain taking to his side.

"Only a week left of this foul compromise. That, and the retrieval of our titan." He spoke as the chaplain nodded. "Then what of Sean?" He asked as the general sighed. "Holy or not, he has been tainted with chaos. We do not wish him to be lost by such foul powers. It could mean our failure." The general spoke as the chaplain hummed.

"He shines our lords light and speaks with his voice, but I see the reason. Much like relics, he could be unreclaimable through how deep the taint may have taken place." He spoke as they nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like you fear his power." Spoke a voice behind them as they turned to see the farseer. "What do you want you eldar whore?" Asked the annoyed general as the space marine stayed silent. "Since I heard the discussion about the special mon'kiegh. I might as well have joined in. He is a common subject, is he not?" She spoke as the marine snapped at her. "You will silence! This matter is of our own xenos. You will not interfere." He growled as the farseer chuckled.

"I believe it is now. After all, you despise xenos where he doesn't." She said with a smug grin under her mask as the leaders looked on in confusion. "What are you saying xeno?" Growled the space marine as the farseer hummed. "Simple. Ever noticed how he may act towards some of us?" She stated as the general frowned.

"To forward my logic, he is willing to spar and duel without insult, and with hesitation. He fears for the lives of our warriors just as much as for his own kind." She stated as the marine hissed. "How would you know? What makes him so readable?" Asked the super soldier as the farseer hummed.

"Sometimes you must study the pack, before seeking the alpha." She purred as she knew exactly what her council woman and banshee are doing.

* * *

He finally gave a sigh of relief as he knew he had calmed them down. He had never seen eldar act in such a manner. He wondered if he was the cause of their outburst, but with what was going on, he couldn't process what had happened. The two had been calmed, but by actions most strange.

He remembers that the minute they broke down the door, he was being dragged to the sofa. He was pressed down and was eyed at by the xenos. However, he blacked out and woke up to find them asleep, both letting off comfortable hums as they had laid there.

 _"Please tell me you didn't do anything with them?"_ He mentioned to the voices, but none replied. He than tried a physical mutter. "Speak up. If anything else, tell me if you were respectful." He mumbled as a voice replied.

 _"You are the most unlucky lucky man in this galaxy."_ Spoke the stern voice of the eldar god of whispers. He was still confused, but seeing as they still had their clothes on and intact he was sure nothing had happened between them.

"So... what did you do?" He asked as his emperor had answered this time. _"Eldar have natural ties to the warp and it's energies. Ynnead found those energies and-"_ His was explaination had been cut short by the deamon. _"He granted them a artificial orgasm through their connections with the warp."_ She responded as Sean almost tripped as he heard her.

 _"Y-Yes. In the most simple and blunt sense. All I really did was overload their senses so they'd pass out. It had nothing to do sexually, but it effected you as well due to the fact you act as our median."_ Responded the eldar god as Sean rubbed his temples with frustration. "Next time, I'll do it myself." He spoke uncomfortably as the emperor and Ynnead were silent as the deamon cheered.

 _"Yes! Fuck them raw!"_ She squealed as Sean snarled. "Shut. Up." He growled as Sean walked to his bed to allow himself proper rest, locking the door for safe measures.

He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "What did I do to get this?" He muttered as he turned over. He than remembered something and soon emptied his pockets to find that piece of paper Twitch gave to him.

Opening it, he found himself in shock at what Rudy left behind for him. That same picture at the beginning of their deployment. "I'll never forget you, not a single one..."

* * *

Their eyes gazed at the man as they watched.

"One of three, the warrior who's will shall never be shatter. They will be merciless, brutal. But he will be worse." One spoke as the others nodded in agreement. "Another of command, hidden from all, but loyal to one. He leads an army more advanced and stronger then any race, but few compared to the rest." Another replies as they looked onward.

"The last of taint, corrupt and seeking redemption to a faith long dead. They shall forge a bond that will break the gods. They shall hold the universe in their grasp and will protect or destroy them all." The last spoke as they watched the warp itself.

"The first will awake soon, he will meet his fellow warriors among the fields of corruption and will burn those same fields with the others." They spoke as they watched on through their respective windows in reality.

All the while the chaos gods grow fearful, sensing the change in the warp. Something was coming, and it could mean their doom.

 **Yikes I've been out a while huh? Anyway I'm sorry but I'm busy with stuff like school and such that, and the fact I have had a lot of writers block and I've been kinda stuck in a rut. However I've been thinking and I might be getting out of it soon to help finish up this story. This isn't the end however, I'm sure you saw the secret message near the end.**


	18. In The Grim Darkness Of The Far Future

The sounds of war. He hears them echo through his mind. The future it holds.

The screams of the souls of the damned escaping the void, the Eye of Terror growing, followed close by madness and pain, and there he stood. He watched as he stared down two pairs of eyes. One of anger and hatred, the other of lust and passion. He soon glanced around to see himself standing next to two others. One of some sort of command, the other a heretic with determination in his eyes. He was confused, but then it struck.

The end would soon arrive, but different chapters will have to emerge from doing so.

* * *

He awoke and rose with a cold sweat dripping from his face, the sight of such evil eyes still lurking in the back of his mind. He growled as he soon got ready, only to find a note on his end table. It read:

 _"Dear Sean, Me and Telria are EXTREMELY sorry for what has happened. We... got carried away. We've recently received orders to return to camp. Our forces will be splitting off from here on out... I'm sorry we couldn't speak, we didn't want to disturb your rest. Goodbye, and we love you... ,Love Your Two Eldars"_

His mind was blank for but a moment, before two collective voices spoke the same word that escaped from his mouth. "NO!" He shouted, grabbing his clothes and performing a record-time equipping as he rushed out the door at an alarmed rate. When he burst out of the doorway, he found a base being loaded with massive amounts of supplies and vehicles. His mouth was agape until a general was quick to greet him.

"Sean! We're moving on the titan early. Data supports the idea of chaos trying to conquer it." He spoke as Sean's eyes grew wide. A titan can wipe out the regiment if it were to be activated by the forces of chaos. "And the Eld- erm. Xenos?" He asked as the general nodded. "Their dealing with their... "Menace" while we deal with ours. Suit up!" He shouted as a small tech-priest woman came rushing through.

"Do not break it again! It's spirit hates the feeling!" She grumbled as she set it up for quick deployment. "We must move now! Get in a Valkyrie!" Shouted the general as Sean nodded as the slightly modified suit snapped up and sealed it's plates around him. Suddenly a zero suit was fabricated onto his skin as he shivered with discomfort. He soon rushed toward the last Valkyrie with a beckoning soldier. As the general watched on he boarded his person one with the chaplain commander. "Did you believe her?" Asked the chaplain lowly as the general sighed. "I don't want to, but we both know it's possibility." He muttered as the doors sealed and they were off.

* * *

Check once, check twice, checked a third time and he wasn't behind them. A sense of grief hung on them as they marched. "We should be near the AO soon. Mealaeth, is there something wrong?" Asked Taldeer as she glanced back at her councilwoman. "Yeah..." Was her only response as they marched forward in silence. They soon managed a webway gate onto a plateau that was a good place to set an FOB point. "Let us hope the humans make it here so-" She was cut off as they saw a small swarm of Valkyries charge in.

"The mon'kiegh have started their assault, we must move!" Shouted their farseer as they picked up their pace. "Council woman... will he be ok?" Asked the voice of Telria on a closed comm. "I do pray he will be." She responded.

As for Sean, he was in the thick of it. His combat armor moved at a blazing pace, going toe to toe with multiple chaos marines and cultist charges. "Keep pushing!" Shouted the chaplain as they followed close to the titan crews' landraider. "What's the rally point!?" Screamed a guardsman as they continued their push as they met at the first gate. The area was being guarded by the base inhabitants and surviving soldiers from some forward deployment.

"We'll hold them off! Get through!" Screamed the soldier as the gate opened to show a small defense awaiting the horrors behind them. "Their gonna get chewed to bits!" Sean shouted as they made their move into the first gate facilities. They kept pushing forward until they found the next, but it was abandoned.

"Damn it, I don't like the look of this." Snarled Sean, but they couldn't slowdown. They decided to go around, but when they did, they were soon met with multiple chaos raptor squads. "BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD!" Screamed the marines as they started an insanely devastating frenzy. The front was being decimated, or until Sean and the chaplain arrived. They fought, slaughtering every traitor back to back as they forced their blades into them.

The landraider did it's best, but it was lightly armed so that it could hold the crew more comfortably, only truly having machine guns as PDW's. They soon wiped out the ambush, but they were now extremely under manned. Then a the rumble of foreign treads filled the air. "We have armor support... r-right?" Asked a guardsman nervously as the rumbling got closer.

"Steady yourself. Do we have heavy weapons?" He asked as they all shook their head. "The heavy weapons team went down at sector 8 with an extra space marine transport!" A guardsman answered as the rumbling soon was found. Turning the corner was a corrupt predator, it's treads ripping up the road and smashing rubble into gravel. "Damn it!" Roared Sean as he looked behind to see their back being pushed by the corrupt forces.

He felt darkness swim in his core as defeat seemed inevitable, and it hurt. The helplessness, the sarrowful thought of dying at the hands of such traitors burned his heart. It was beginning to show as a mix of gold and black flames rippled across his being. "Sean! Control yourself!" Shouted the chaplain, but he couldn't listen. The pain branded his heart with the fires of hate, and he now wanted blood.

He was so close to breaking, until the sound. The sound of eldar weapons firing.

He watched the tank be destroyed by a series of gunfire and anti-tank machinery. Soon the bowls of banshees were heard all around as they rounded the corner to see their force and the corruption charging behind them.

One banshee stopped at Sean and shouted her familiar voice at him. "Get going mon'kiegh! We will be close behind!" She shouted before charging into the fray. He slowly calmed down as they were soon met with the eldar reinforcements. Sean noticed the staring of a certain council woman before they pushed forward as an extra enforcement.

As they moved, the sounds of war became more and more unbearable. Screams, explosions, and war cries echoed around them as they pushed through. Eventually they were at the last gate, and ancient one that produced a static field. The humans pushed through and dug in as the eldar were covering them, however their general made a decision.

The static fields closed suddenly and the eldar were cut off from the humans. "General! Open this gate!" Roared the farseer as Telria and Mealaeth whipped their heads around and saw the closed gate. "Sir! We have to open the gate!" Shouted Sean as the general frowned. "Why?" He asked as Sean tried to find a way. "Because the emper-" He was quick to be cut off as the general snarled. "Then let himself speak so I may act!" Shouted Sturnn as Sean was surprised. "You are under my command unless his voice speaks!" He screamed at his face, but Sean thought and looked at the general. "Then by that logic, I'm not under your command anymore." He growled as he ran towards the gate.

The general was about to stop him, but the chaplain stopped him. "Leave him be, we must be long gone now." He spoke as the general growled, but turned his back to Sean. He observed the gate, and soon found that it was on a timer. The general had ran it down and it would need an hour reset, but there was no time. The forces of chaos were close, along with the remnants of the orks. "Keep firing guardians!" Shouted the farseer as she turned to Sean. "Well? Is there anything you can do?" She asked as Sean frowned. "Something stupid. Be prepared, and cover me!" He spoke as Sean closed his eyes.

 _"Hello?" He spoke as his emperor was first to greet. "Seems like you can't follow my "orders" properly." He said with sarcasm as Sean mentally sighed. "My lord, you know I couldn't leave them." He responded, but the emperor snapped back. "They control you by your heart! You're a tool to be used and thrown away to them!" He shouted as Sean was quick to reply. "What about you!? I've heard your whispers and seen the dreams. You just want chaos out of your way so you can continue your campaign of war!" He shouted as the emperor turned silent._

 _"No more. No more war, death, or tragedy. You caused this pain due to you failures. I will set it right." He growled as the emperor was silent. "So be it. You are correct in the sense, but you can't trust the xeno!" He argued as Sean sighed. "I know, but they have to trust me." He spoke as the emperor was quiet until he spoke. "You would've made a better emperor."_

The eldar were breaking as Sean regained his consciousness, and a new ability burning in his mind. He approached the gate and nodded at the farseer. "Get back!" He shouted as his hands pierced the gates' field and slowly drilled a whole. He held the tear as they filed in. As the rushed through, their lines fell and with the last warrior through, they were inside. Sean closed the hole quickly and dropped on his back in the freezing snow. His hands and arms burned drastically, but it was clear he was alive and healing. He honestly couldn't feel it's pain until it was done.

Mealaeth and Telria rushed towards him and embraced him. "Thank the gods!" Whispered them both as Sean gave a pained chuckle. "Sean... I must thank you for... such selfless-" She was cut off by his response. "No need. If anything else, you needed saving, and what's the point of being human if we can be a bit forgiving?" He spoke as he rose up with a smile.

The farseer was somewhat baffled. She never had encountered such a powerful human with such sympathy. He than nodded to the two women, but they weren't going to let him off easy. Yanking him back, they shouted at him and scorned him for his dangerous heroism. The farseer was suddenly jealous at the fact they had him. She sighed and put it to the back of her mind as she nodded at her soldiers. "We must continue. We could do with more goodwill mon- Sean." She spoke as they began the march, with Sean still holding that damned smile.

* * *

As they marched, Sean found what he did was madness. He practically set himself up to heresy, and was marching right next to it. The two xenos who he shared relations with kept silent, but they secretly celebrated the fact they, and Sean, could continue their journey. The farseer was also having second thoughts. Mainly: "Not all mon'keigh are that bad.".

They soon came into view of the massive piece of technology that was the titan. As they arrived, the shocked look of guardsmen and the hidden faces of space marines met them. "Sean. I didn't think you'd make it." Spoke general Sturnn as Sean frowned. "No thanks to you" He hissed as he approached him.

"It was not my intention to leave yo-" Sean stopped him with his hand and stared him dead in the eye. "It's not the fact you didn't help, but that you had the audacity to snoop down to the level of dishonor the xeno has." He growled as the stared at the troops around him. "I, and your emperor, are rather disappointed. To the point I would like to mention something." He spoke as he turned to the general. "General. How many men have you left behind?" He asked as the general struggled to answer.

"I still need a direct repo-" He was cut off by Sean's voice answering the unspoken question. "1,243 men and women of the imperium hadn't made it past the gate. Many left behind to cover the crew, or just couldn't keep up. Did you really not have the sympathy to count?" He asked as the general growled. "There was nothing I could-" He was cut off by a push from Sean as he lashed out. "Yes you could! I've lost friends, FAMILY! Because of your poor tactics. You didn't want to risk an air deployment because you didn't trust our naval scans." He snarled as the general was shocked.

Sean fumed until Mealaeth set a hand on his shoulder. He slowly winded down as he stared down the general. "This is my last act of "goodwill" to that of both the xenos AND this regiment." He spoke as he guided the eldar as they set up their weaponry. The shocked regiment didn't say a word to them. Not even the space marines made a move as Sean watched onward.

After the set up was finished, the war horns of chaos sounded.

The ending has begun.


	19. There is Only War

In the depths of the warp, they watched onward. Four beings of power beyond than that of even the emperor watch a battle waiting to unfold. Eldar and Human forces managing to fight together without shooting each other in the back too much? All too entertaining to Tzeentch as he found the alliance unstable and decaying right before their eyes, and that wasn't even the most intense part of his plan. Nurgle, the god of pestilence watched the eldar close to see and wonder how he could speed up their fall to extinction with what plague he could cause and a way to combat their advance medical tech. Slaanesh and Korne had their eyes on different prey.

Slaanesh saw the man and instantly found shivers up her spine and growing desires to make him suffer. She found the man's naive perception of good and evil to be adorable and believed it could bring great pleasure in breaking it. Korne had other thoughts as he saw his fury against the warband that has attempted to wipe out the imperial invaders. He felt the hatred that consumed the man at times, and he grew eager to meet him on the battlefield.

As they watched, Tzeentch was the first to speak. "Quiet the little show we have here don't we? Very rare to see such a... Pair up." Spoke the god as the Korne gave a sneer. "Shut up and watch the battle. We are watching one of the Anathema's chosen." He spoke as Slaanesh gave a giddy squeal. "By the architects! He looks so cute, and he's quiet "sizable" under that armor." Purred the whore god as she wanted to rip into the materium and steal him for herself. Nurgle gave a rancid chuckle as he spoke up.

"Too bad he's taken then!" He spoke as Slaanesh gave a mock laugh. "Please, I'll have her soul soon enough, and I think he won't mind bargaining for it." She spoke as Korne growled. "Shut up whore, I wish to watch in peace." With his hostile stance Slaanesh strutted to him and placed a finger upon his armor. "Oh don't worry, you're still my favorite plaything." She spoke with a seductive tone as she dragged her finger down his armor. He gave a disgusted snarl and was reaching for his chain axe, only for Nurgle to speak.

"Stop! It's starting!" Call the plague father as they now turned their attention to the growing forces.

* * *

Sean stood their. He watched as the growing forces of chaos undivided slowly made their way toward them. He noticed the guardsman digging in and eldar setting up defence platforms around key thermal generators and bulwarks. A sound soon clicked behind him.

It was the chaplain, and he had his bolter to him. "You shouldn't do that." He spoke as he turned to face him. "I do not care. Should I really believe that you are of the emperor's chosen? It may just be possible your body just mutated by the likes of chaos!" He snarled as Sean looked onward.

"Do not worry about him." Spoke a voice as the feminine figure approached. "He holds no corruption of the gods and he holds no fury to us." Said the woman, revealing to be the farseer.

She then stared directly at him and smiled. "Besides, good men have too many rules." She spoke as Sean looked at her. "Good men don't need any, and chaos are the reasons why I might have to recheck the list." He muttered as he turned away as the smile on the farseer fell.

"You know your fate if you stay here. What if you come with us?" She spoke as the chaplain looked at her an Sean in shock. Sean shook his head however. "The imperium is my home either way. I can never abandon my fellow man, much less for xenos." He replied as she frowned.

"Don't tell me you still despise us like all mon'kiegh do. Do not tell me YOU also hate us for simply existing!" She growled, presuming he had simply been hiding his animosity toward eldar. Sean shook his head once more.

"No, I just can't leave for the simple fear of death. And how would your race react to a human suddenly on their ship? Same way we'd react to an eldar on a planet, sanctioned or not. Wounds must heal first before I could think of that." He spoke as the farseer sighed.

"Excuse my outburst. It is rare to see someone so open minded and with such foresight in the imperium. I'd be a shame to waste such potential" She said as Sean nodded and looked onward to the now rapidly moving forward. "This may be our last battle, hope you can cherish these moments." Spoke the farseer as Sean sighed. "To the jaws of death and the mouth of hell, I'll fight until the fight is done." He muttered as his armor face plate closed and he prepared for the fight.

The battle started, cries of blood came from the tides of cultists and madmen as they charged into a wall of bullets and flak. As they died by the bushel, chaos sorcerers started using the tides of death to call upon deamons. As this became apparent, Sean let the powers of the gods flow through him.

It burned every inch of his body as their collected powers started to break from their physical restraints. _"Sean! We can only lend so much before it can incapacitate you! GET US TO THEIR PORTAL"_ Roared the voice of his emperor as the corrupt portal came into view. With a roar of pain and anger he charged. Every eldar and guardsman almost stopped firing as the man left a trail of disintegrated corpses behind him as he charged directly into the chaos forces.

"COME ON MEN, GIVE OUR LAD SOME COVERING FIRE!" Shouted Twitch, a surprise to most, hearing such a voice among the chaos come from such a feeble man. Cries and cheers rang across the trenches as they started to focus their firepower across the stunted lines of chaos. The chaos war leader, Crull, snarled with anger and felt a new sense of challenge. "COME, LET US RIP APART THE LOYALIST SCUM! FOR CHAOS, LET THE GALAXY BURN!"

With the scream of their leader, sorcerers and traitor marines charged in blood driven frenzies as they tracked down the the soldier in the tides of bodies. However, a sudden appearance was made. With the ground starting to move, metal claws and hands moved. Suddenly one such hand grabbed a cultist and dragged them halfway into the dirt before a massive sharpened claw flayed the flesh from their body.

Necrons. They rose by countless numbers within the ranks of the chaos worshipers and they were not happy. The immortal machines started ripping apart and incinerating massive amounts of cultists before they started to change their attention to the main portals and bases.

"M-My lord! W-We cannot h-hold! We m-must retr-" before the begging of a nearby cultist finished, he was crushed under the pressure of the warlord's sudden grip. "ONLY MORE BLOOD TO SPILL!" He screamed as the cultists charged, only to miss calculate the fact they had been flanked by a single guardsman. Sean had managed to make his way to the portal.

Crull snarled as he gestured to his lead sorcerer. "TAKE CARE THE LOYALISTS I HAVE GREEN SKINS TO KILL!" He roared as he charged further into the titan's wreckage. The gave a light sigh as he turned to Sean.

"Oh dear, it seems that you still hold loyalty after all this time." He hummed with an amused tone. Sean seized at the voice as he remembered it from that night. "Years of collective knowledge and artifacts, all turn to fail." He chuckled as he looked at the soldier standing in the snow.

"Come now, I'm sure you remember. I must admit, your mother made a fine slaneeshi whore." He spoke with venom as Sean didn't move or speak, just stared. Meanwhile two eldar watched.

"What are they doing? Muttered Telria as Mealaeth hummed. "Trying to make him angry..."

Sean kept his silence as the cultist spoke onward. "All that potential! Such could bring a new era of chaos and humanity as one!" He ranted as Sean felt his flames of anger burn. "Oh how you could have saved her and many others from their folly! But yet you still serve a corpse..." He ended with a growl.

Sean then spoke. "How did it feel to betray your brothers, your fathers, and every single servant in the growing imperium. How does it feel that you ran with your tail between your legs when my emperor turned your leaders into corpses. Tell me, how does it feel to have your crusades repelled time and time again by mortals. I am no longer loyal to the imperium, but to my emperor. I will fight for him and I'll restore his imperium to it's true potential." He spoke as he glared at him behind his helmet. He tossed his weapons to the side and marched on.

The sorcerer saw this and held his hand up, focusing warp energies to try and stop him and rip him apart, but he marched. "I will fight and die if it means humanity lives, I will cut out the corruption and plunge us into our own purity, I will make sure we can rip apart your regime and burn the chaos gods." He snarled as the sorcerer became nervous.

His power amplified as Sean showed signs of slowing but no struggle. "I'll show you imperial might. You wish to play god?" He asked he stood right in front of him, where the wizard panicked and tried to strike with his staff. Sean caught it and yanked it forward as he grabbed the sorcerer by the throat and slammed him to the edge of the portal. "Play god and you realize that you're no god, because the mortals will strike you down. Your gods will wither and die, mine will live past them. Nothing is eternal." He spoke as he balled his fist and cocked to back.

"W-wait! I could offer you everything! Power, money, women! I can show you the paths you may take for these things and-" before he could finish a black crackle of lightning struck his chest and revealed to be Sean's now broken fist. The force that had plowed through the sorcerer had hit the portal and it began to cut off. Screams were heard all around as cultist and space marine began to feel their power drain, the psychic backlash causing the eldar to waver and the psykers to scream in madness.

The dying voice of the sorcerer called out. "Be a hero, then you'll die one. "God Hunter"" He spoke in his final whisper as he slumped on the collapsing portal.

Sean followed suit, falling to his knees as the gods inside him shouted. _"NOW SEAN! REACH INTO THE PORTAL!"_ Roared the voice of Ynnead as Sean rose to a stumble. As he plunged his arm into the portal, massive surges of energy ripped into him. It was like a battle inside his very soul as the portal shifted from a purple red to a blurry blue and white. The man screamed in agony as he heard the voice of Ynnead speak to the warp.

 _ **"Know I live! Know that only one may have the souls of eldar! Know that I hold them in my grasp! You will now release those you claimed and know that I will have my due and take them from your wicked dimensions!"** _With the end of Ynnead's speech, Sean's arm was blown off and he was flung in the middle of a battlefield filled with screaming cultists. He didn't move, his very body was burned out and he couldn't see. His arm was not growing back and as the cultists dropped around him or retreated, he was not moving.

The remaining chaos forces fought further way in the ruins with the orks, while necrons made their slow approach. Mealaeth saw Sean's body and felt everything go cold. The freezing snow could not match the lump of ice that formed in her heart.

"SIR! TITAN'S WEAPONS ARE ONLINE!" Shouted a soldier behind her as the massive titan cannons targeted the necromancy monoliths. As she saw them pop one by one, she stared at his body. Then it can to her.

"SEAN!" She screamed as she hopped a trench and rushed to the man. All around him was slaughtered cultists and broken necrons, and he laid their as if he had joined them. She quickly dropped to his side as she coddled his unmoving body. "Sean! Wake up, quick laying here and wake up!" She shouted as his closed eyes did not move, nor did she hear a breath from his lips.

"SEAN! YOU WILL NOT DIE HERE YOU HEAR ME!? YOU WILL NO-" She felt a hand on he shoulder and turned to see Telria. She was silent and her face was exposed to be slack. No emotion.

She remembered then that eldar couldn't openly express emotion out of fear of sommoning slannesh. She slowly set Sean down as she rose. She turned to Telria to see her own breaks. Tears rolled down her face as she turned away, her feet dragging in the debris.

While the remains of the necrons were wiped out, the eldar began to slip away in the most way that the space marines didn't even know until last second.

"Damn xenos got away!" Snarled the chaplain as the general hummed. "What of Sean? He was loyal to the end, shall we give him writes of virtue?" He asked the marine as a priest approached. "I shall preform his writes. He was loyal to his emperor, his body simply failed to drive away it's corruption." He spoke as he approached the fallen soldier, only to halt at the sight of the ruins of the chaos portal. The portal flickered and hissed as forms passed through, as the soldiers rushed to rearm and prepare to fight.

"HOLD FIRE!" Roared the chaplain as he knew the forms that approached. As they stopped, the forms looked onward at the body of Sean. The warriors looked on and found the sights of the imperial forces. The chaplain stared back as they approached the body.

With whispers and silent prayers, the strange space marines stood with Sean in his arms as they retreated back to the portal, leaving to the warp.

"My lord, why have we not stopped them? Where they not chaos?" Asked a soldier to General Sturnn. "It was the chaplain's call son, it was not ours to make." He spoke as they stared on as the priest came back with a mix of confusion, but acceptance.


	20. Ave Imperator

In the deepest depths of the warp, she felt it. The pulse of power nd untapped energies. She felt it's call and heard it's cry. I called for fury. It wanted to destroy all evils and wished to lock the world in eternal peace.

He was very well alive.

The legion had taken him as their own. Their fire and darkness shadowed the emperor. Traitors asking for forgiveness, fallen marines given a second chance, and lost souls that had come to inflict the wrath of the god emperor.

He was born mortal, but was molded into a god. He was no longer called by name, but by title. The god's soon took notice of his command. The new Legion of the Damned. The calls they heard, the worlds they ripped from the warp. The gods began to feel fear at his voice. They could see it as he burned like a light in the darkness.

The architects watched as he burned through the warp, leaving husks worth of planets and growing his fleet and name with those strong and faithful. He was no longer just a simple threat, but a force to not be mistaken. They had sent fleet after fleet and they came out stronger.

The damned soon shivered at his title, for none remembered his name.

The God Hunter hunts, and the architects begin to observe the a secluded section of space.

The last parts of the old imperium.

 **Damn! Thank you all for sticking through this horrid mess of poor uploading schedules and writers block! Love y'all for your reviews and I'm glad you've enjoy this strange yet oh so lovely fic. And yes, the end was a set up for a second fic that I feel like is going to be better or worse. I honestly don't know but I know I'm not an award winner.**

 **If you want to know, I'll be sure to go back and change some things. Mainly straightening up the grammar and making sure the writing is all nice and purty.**

 **Oh and just so you know, I might make some Normal AU about this become I honestly adore shipping Mealaeth, Sean, and Telria. But you didn't come here for just the shipping but the adventures he may hold later. Anyway, enough of my AN, I'll be sure to get to work on some other stuff and I'll appreciate if you talk to meh about how good or how shit I've been.**

 **Anyway, hope y'all had fun, because it'll be a bit before I get the next one out. Ciao!**


End file.
